True Evil upon Remnant
by ZeroSenpai
Summary: The age of Yggdrasil is over but even with that his dream live, blessed with incredible powers the World Disaster of Ainz Ooal Gown prepare himself for a complete new world; will he conquer it? Destroy it? Or maybe let dance his new toys in his hand? M because i want.
1. The World Disaster

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

 **Hi readers i'm waiting for volume 5 as a lot of people and in a moment of inspiration i imagined this story, i don't know if i will continue it, that's depend from the interaction i will see from you, but i hope you will enjoy it, also i remember you that english isn't my first language.**

 **Chapter 0: The World Disaster**

Hikari Sawada was walking through the street, his lifeless eyes watching the shops and café on his left and right, as a salary man he was nothing more than a pawn of the society, he grew up in a poor family, both his parents worked on the production line, but they died due to a work related incident and the insurance paid poorly, that incident is likely also the cause of Hikari's misanthropy, which flows into the character he played as in Yggdrasil a VRMMORPG game.

In that simple game he found everything he needed, friends, family and freedom; but his joy came to an end few years later when his hours of work were increased; the final blow was shot a month ago when he received a mail from his guildmaster Momonga that announced the closing of the servers, he invited every member to return for a final meeting, unfortunately for Hikari the fateful night he has been forced to work all the night, negating him to give his farewell to his friends.

He was completely submitted by the system, and when he realized it he was disgusted of himself "how could i have been so blind until now" he blamed himself, but he would never satisfy this wrong and cruel society, if he can't be who he really is, if he have nothing more remaining to live for then there is no meaning to continue living; he stopped himself on the border of the binaries taking a deep breath the sound of the arriving train any second louder in his ears, the strong wind on his skin, the last pulses of his heart in his chest, he jumped closing his eyes and ignoring the shouts around him.

In that moment he broke the rules of the society, in that moment he granted his freedom, in that moment he was really Ulbert Alain Odle the one and only World Disaster.

...

He opened his eyes, the sky was crimson as it was during a sunset, the wind gently touch his face, he tried to get up and stand on his legs, he watched around him, he was in a endless plain of green grass, he gasped when a enormous tree came on his eyes "is this... heaven?", the next thing he noticed is that even with his size the tree didn't produce a shadow like it wasn't physically there.

He rose his hand toward the tree attracted by it then he noticed that on his hand there weren't fingers but long silver claws replacing them, but the most strange thing was that he knew those claws, he touched his face confirming his hypothesis, a goat like face with a half covered by a golden mask, long golden curved horns and a elegant beau on his head, he lowered his eyes watching his clothes, a long black gown with gold and crimson borders and a rose pinned on his left shoulder.

-What the...?-

-Surprised mortal?-

A powerful voice echoed in the silent plain.

-Who are you?-

Ulbert asked.

-I'm Yggdrasil, the Creator of every world and dimension.-

"What happening here, am i going crazy?"

-And why Yggdrasil-sama have brought me here?-

-You know, i have watched you for a long time, all of you of Ainz Ooal Gown interested me, humans that doesn't accept their place in the society and protested breaking silently the rules.-

-You know i have already sended your friend Satoru Suzuki or Momonga as you know him to another world in order to realize his dream.-

Ulbert listened well analyzing any of his word.

-So... you will send me with him?-

-Not exactly, i have planned something great for you that will entertain me as well, i will send you to a broken world under a shattered moon, where you will be able to mould the human kin as you prefer.-

"This is unbelievable! Such a opportunity, and if i can bring my magic with me everything will fall down to my feet!"

-Do not fear, your magic will be with you, as your fellows and precious items as well.-

Ulbert was speechless, too excited for think rationally.

-Oh Yggdrasil-sama you gave to this mortal such a great blessing, but as a demon you can understand that i'm greedy and selfish, so please let me ask you one more thing!-

-Go ahead Ulbert.-

-Grant me the item i desired most in all my life, give me the Demon God Wrath!-

Silence descend for a second.

-Ahahahah... that's it this is what i have been talking about, such a great unpredictability, sure i will grant you that World Class Item and also a new title, from today you will be...-

{Salem's domain}

A dark gate opened and a figure in a black gown exited, he watched the dark crimson sky.

-Come my loyal servants.-

Seven other gates appeared and from each of them exited a being, they seemed to be confused at first but after noticing Ulbert they immediately knelt.

-My lord Ulbert Alain Odle-sama, you have returned! Our precious lord and creator!-

The being with elf like ears and spiky black hair spoke with a amused tone, he was wearing a red elegant business like suit and black gloves, on his face there was a pair of glasses that covered his eyes; he was Demiurge the Seventh Floor Guardian of Nazarick.

-If you can allow this meanless creature in front of you to speak i would like to ask where we are.-

He knelt even more his head.

-Indeed Demiurge a good question, you know that we have left Nazarick one by one leaving only Momonga to guard it, well we were searching new dimensions that could entertain us, and after i found this world i decided to bring my creations with me in a new adventure.-

All the seven demons gasped, and knelt once more their head, some of them touching the ground.

-As expected by the Supreme Beings, your infinite knowledge and inscrutable plans can't be reached by our limited minds, forgive these useless servants of yours!-

"I didn't remember of adding all this zeal to him, well let's see what we have here".

(Analyzation)

He cast the silent spell that revealed a lot of life energy around them, the most of them seemed to be lesser demons judging by their levels, then he found six mid demon level beings and a high demon level, but even the strongest wasn't over level sixty, even combined they couldn't became a threat, after all he has six level ninety Evil Lord and a level one-hundred Arc Devil with him, not counting a World Class Item and all his divine items.

-I think that make contact with the habitants of the place is necessary, Lust and Greed you two will go.-

-Yes Supreme Being Ulbert Alain Odle-sama!-

The two of them spoke.

-Just Ulbert will be fine for you seven.-

-To permit us to approach our Creator by his name... it's just too disrespectful! But if it's a order we will accept your kindness and work for you even harder Ulbert-Sama!-

Envy said with a nod by everyone.

-Well then, now [Gate]-

{Salem's meeting room}

{Cinder's P.O.V.}

-Cinder you have to convince the White Fang to join you and prepare the assault on Vale and Ozpin's death.-

Her Mistress spoke.

-As you command i will start...-

She was stopped by the appearing of a dark oval portal like thing in the corner of the room that seemed to came directly from hell, everyone turned toward it with a curious expression but before they can start to cheek the strange phenomenon two figures exited from the portal; they spend a few second watching them and she felt like her soul were scanned and judging from the trembling near her Emerald and Mercury felt the same way.

-We are ambassadors of the Supreme Being Ulbert Alain Odle-sama that desire to encounter the lord of this land, i'm Greed and she is Lust.-

The male spoke; Greed wears a full plate armor that is open at the chest, proudly revealing his abdominal muscles. He has a black bat wings and two horns protruding from his temples. He might have been mistaken for a beautiful young man, however his green eyes hold a desire that seemed to knows no limit.

Lust was a female being with long silver horns on her head, blue hair, pale skin and two pair of bat like wings on her back, her gorgeous body was covered by a armor that revealed even to much in Cinder opinion, but when she met her crimson eyes she saw a perversion inside them that made she blush and interrupt the eyes contact.

-You know, its rude to enter in the house of someone else and interrupt their business.-

Cinder froze when she heard the tone of her Mistress and watching at the two new comers she saw the same reaction, but after a fraction of second she realized her error, in their eyes there wasn't fear but only fury, a fury she never saw before in her life.

-You dare refuse the request of Ulbert-sama EVERY OF HIS DESIRES ARE ORDERS FOR YOU MORTAL SCUM, you have to be insane to disappoint a being that can easily delete a god from existence and destroy worlds as it was child play!-

With those words Lust summoned a two hedged axe in her right hand and Greed a black scythe, everyone took a fight position.

From the oval portal a new figure exited, if those two could be considered faunus that thing certainly wasn't human, she was a feminine looking monster, dressed in a tight fitting bondage outfit with a crow head.

-Envy.-

Greed spoke.

-What are you doing? The Supreme One is waiting and getting bored, do you want him to regret bring us with him!-

The crow monster spoke, her Mistress use that moment of distraction to launch a dark sphere of energy toward them, the explosion was loud and dust was everywhere, all of them lowered their weapons but a chilling laugh make them tremble, when the dust settled on the ground the three of them still there with no wounds laughing.

-You fools we are Evil Lords the highest demon existing, beings created by godslayers, beings that you mortals can't even hope to understand with that little brains of yours!-

Lust spoke.

-This is impossible! How could you take that without damage! I'm the strongest being of this world, a Godess!-

Salem shouted in anger.

-Don't make me laugh mortal, if you are the strongest being of this world then it is a waste of time even destroy it.-

Greed respond calmly.

-Now follow us, or we will broke any of your bones and transport you to Ulbert-sama.-

-Fine! Hazel, Watts, Tyrian, Cinder come with me!-

She ordered to them and they followed the demons in the oval portal.

{Salem's Domain}

When they exit, they were far from the castle "teleportation?" she thought; in front of them there were four others figures all knelt giving her their backs, immediately Greed Lust and Envy join them kneeling too; she rose her eyes and they went wide, before them there were a being, a being that can only be described by one word, Evil, every part of him, only his aura gave her a panic she never felt, like her very soul was burning in fear trying to escape from her body.

-Welcome mortals, before we start i think that presentations are needed, i'm the Demon God, World Disaster, Dimensional Lord, all titles before my true name; Ulbert Alain Odle the Supreme Being of Calamity!-

And with this the true Evil descend upon Remnant.

 **A.N.**

 **Leave a review and let me know if this have to remain a one-shot or maybe it can become a story, the choice is yours!**


	2. Ulbert build

Ulbert build

Player lvl 100

Racial level:

-Demon mage 15

-Baphomet 10

-Demon king 5

-Others 10

Job level:

-Destroyer 10

-Demon general 10

-Cataclysm 5

-Others 35

Status

HP 70

MP 95

Phy. Atk. 30

Phy. Def. 70

Agility 40

Mag. Atk. Exceeds limit

Mag. Def. 90

Resistance 90

Special Ability 100

Total 685+

Current title: Supreme Being of Calamity (When the HP descend under the 50% the MP will be full recharged)

Demon king bonus abilities

-Create high tier demon

-Create mid tier demon

-Create low tier demon

-Demon soul

-Diabolic aura I: the subject will be affected by fear

-Diabolic aura II: the subject will be affected by insanity

-Diabolic aura III: the subject will get ill.

-Diabolic aura IV: the subject has a chance to be instantly killed (the % depend on the difference of level)

-Diabolic aura V:the subject has a chance to be brainwashed and start worshipping the caster if it is under level 60, if the subject is higher it has a chance to be affected by insanity and poison (the % depend on the difference of level)

-Ica, Fire, Darkness invalidation

-High Tier Magic Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells

-High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low level attacks (below level 60)

-Unholy Blessing: Can sense other demonic beings

-Unholy touch: the subject will be slowly drained of its MP and when finish of its HP

Demonic Basic Race Traits

-Dark Vision

-Fire immunity

-Doubled damage by holy magic

-Food and drink are unnecessary

-Mental control high resistance

-Poisoning/Sick invalid

-Light weakness III

-Recover by Negative Energy

-Status penalty in holy areas

Super tier spells:

-Obliteration

-Grand Catastrophe

-Hell gate

-Armageddon drive

-Cocito


	3. A new power rise

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

 **Reviews**

 **Lordruiz: thank you, if you want to help please PM me or let a review with your ideas**

 **SilentXD7: thank you, here ch.1**

 **Freyr98: thank you**

 **GoodguysRoverated: thank you HAIL AND KILL (glory to Lucifer Dracul)**

 **Nemesis Lyonner: thank you**

 **UndeadLord22: to be honest i read your story but mine will be completely different (i think)**

 **Xenolis: well let's start with ch.1 for now**

 **Don Orbit: thank you, i know what you mean by a bit hasty, i red a lot of crossovers with RWBY and i always saw people side with the existing factions (Ozpin, Salem or rarely Raven), in my story Ulbert will create is own faction and... well just read**

 **300 view, 8 review, 12 fav and 12 follow in 24 hours? Incredible! Thank you all for this; i really didn't think about a story line, as i said in ch.0 i wrote it as a one-shot, so please if you have any ideas leave them in a review or a PM, if i like it i will use it. Thank you!**

Chapter 1: A new power rise

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

"What's wrong with you people? they look like they are going to piss themselves... oh shit! I have my passive [Diabolic aura I] active!"

-You seven rise.-

He ordered, the seven demons rose simultaneously.

-The low life forms that you required are here Ulbert-sama!-

-Good work Lust Greed Envy.-

The three of them lowered their heads once more.

-If you permit me to speak Ulbert-sama i don't think their position is appropriate to remain in your great presence... now [Kneel and listen].-

Demiurge ordered and the seven humans knelt.

-Well now, you see i arrived here only some minutes ago, i found that this world could gave me a challenge so i need informations, how many live on this planet? Is this world divided in countries? What level can reach your magic?-

He asked.

-[You are allowed to speak]-

-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?-

The white haired woman roared, instantly the blade of the Greed's scythe was placed on her neck.

-Don't you dare use that tone with Ulbert-sama, only answer you scum.-

The evil lord spoke with poison in his words.

-ENOUGH!-

He intensified [Diabolic aura I], the crimson aura rose around him, spreading itself everywhere in the plain.

{Clime manipulation: Thunders}

In that moment a incalculable number of thunders started to roar in the sky "my sense for the dramatic isn't change in these years, Demon King's role play is the best!".

-This power... impossible... how can someone posses such... strength...-

The woman blabbed with crimson wide eyes.

-If you permit me Master, she said that she was the strongest being in this world and that she is a Goddess.-

Envy spoke.

-A Goddess? Ridiculous! With such low level she can't even be a demi-God, i slain and devoured gods before and i recognize one when i see one, she is only a mortal with too much ego.-

He said.

-Just who are you? ANSWER ME!-

The woman yelled again, "oh yes for this i could use that item".

{Summoning: throne of genocide}

It was a totally useless item that was given to the players who have killed one-hundred other players of a other race, in his case humans.

The item appearance was that of a ebony throne with images of humans burning in flames engraved in it and some skulls on his top; he sat on it.

-Ulbert Alain Odle, i'm a Supreme Being the highest creatures ever existed, we are those who surpass gods and usually hunt them for fun, and for my great power and will to destroy i have gained the title of Supreme Being of Calamity; now answer to my question before i decide to obliterate you!-

{After a rapid explanation of Remnant, Dust and Grimm}

-Interesting, Wrath bring me a Grimm.-

Wrath has the appearance of a fearsome demon with fangs protruding from his mouth and his body covered in scales, he has stout arms and sharp claws, as well as flaming wings and a snake like tail.

He start to run searching for his victim.

-While Wrath search we will end our descussion, being totally honest i'm a bit disappointed, if what you say is true this world isn't that much of a challenge... maybe it will be more interesting wait and see what happen without interfering... Also i'm a benevolent being and i will forgive your impudence, to thank you for the informations i will leave here one of my Evil Lord to help you... if you are able to treat with her laziness.-

Sloth advanced toward Salem's group, she was a beautiful woman with blonde hair, green snake like eyes, three long horns and a crocodile tail, she was wearing a soft blue evening dress with a big heavy skirt.

-As you desire Ulbert-sama.-

She spoke with a sleepy tone.

-I came back Ulbert-sama!-

Wrath spoke letting fall down a Ursa on his feet.

-Well done, now kill it.-

Wrath raised his foot and smashed it on the Ursa head.

[Create mid tier demon: Demon Reaper]

Instantly a crimson fog covered the rests of the Ursa and after few seconds disappeared, in the same place where the Ursa was now there was a full armored flying knight with long horns and a black scythe.

-My orders?-

The reaper ask with a deep voice.

-Follow us.-

Ulbert said raising from the throne, it disappeared some seconds later.

-Now we are leaving, Sloth don't esitate to use [Message] if you need something [Gate].-

The oval portal opened, she bowed her head.

-Too much kindness for someone like me.-

-[Complete Freedom]-

Demiurge said and left.

After a few seconds they stepped into a forest.

-Where are we my lord?-

Demiurge ask.

-Emerald forest.-

 **A.N.**

 **Well that's all for now, review.**


	4. The new faction

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **Don Orbit: speaking of summons as Ainz said he could summon death knight even without a dead body but it will be more expensive in MP, also for Ulbert. I don't know about insert Valerie, i don't know a lot about her, i need to think about it. For your question, there aren't any pairings decided and i don't know if they will come in the future, even i don't know where this story will go. The interaction with the Evil Lords will come, i'm happy you liked them, i also remember you that Lust Sloth and Gluttony are my OCs**

 **Hero600: only a idiot show is cards to a potential enemy, there will be a lot of OPness in the future anyway**

 **UndeadLord22: i understood what you meant**

Chapter 2: The new faction

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

-Before we do anything we can't be sure about the informations Salem gave us, we will set our base here for now; Demiurge you should have my Armageddon Evil with you right?-

Armageddon Evil was a demon statue with six arms, each one grasping a gem with a 10th tier spell that allowed to summon a great quantity of demons, it was a item created by Ulbert himself searching to recreate the World Item Demon God Wrath.

-Of course, i spent almost three hours for day taking care of your great creation Ulbert-sama!-

In a instant the statue appeared, it was exactly as he left it "I will now try to drain the statue and use its power, i hope it will work"

[Abyssal Hell]

It was a 10th tier spell that create a underground base with standard defenses, with the help of the statue he managed to amplify the effects creating an underground castle completely invisible from the outside.

[High information magic defense]

[High defense against arrows]

[High teleportation defense]

[High detecting magic shield]

[High invisibility]

He have completely drained the statue but he have managed to create a good base, at least a being inferior to level eighty can't hope to detect or even see the entrance of his new base.

-It's not like Nazarick but it's quite decent.-

-Sasuga Ulbert-sama!-

Praised Demiurge.

-Well let's go in.-

{Time skip: one month}

{Third person P.O.V.}

-As i said that position should be mine!-

The blonde demon spoke.

-You are too lazy even to work, you will never be adeguate for that position!-

Envy said.

-Even you with that crow face of yours would never be appropriate!-

The blue haired woman spoke.

-Oh miss big boobs decide to spoke, also i remember you that this is the form the Supreme Beings gave me you haven't any rights to criticate it!-

The crow woman responded,

-Here the same idiot!-

Lust nullified.

-Why are you doing all this noise! Our Lord is actually sleeping!-

A new male voice interrupt the three female demons.

-We are really sorry Demiurge-sama, we were only discussing about the point you exposed some weeks ago.-

Demiurge's expression change from annoyance to interest.

-As i aaid you three are the strongest female creatures here, so for realize the birth of a strong heir you have to impress Ulbert-sama, but that doesn't include spreading your voices in all the Abyssal Hell! Also Sloth have to return to her job, and Lust now is your turn to oversee the defense system!-

-Yes Demiurge-sama!-

The two of them bowed their heads and Demiurge left.

-It isn't over big boobs.-

-Here the same crow face.-

-Fufufu if you continue like this that position will surely be mine.-

Sloth softly laugh.

-IN YOUR DREAMS!-

{Ulbert's private bedroom}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

"We have remained here for a month, just collecting informations about this world, it seem to be a post apocalyptic game; dammit we can't remain here hiding like rats, its time to make a move maybe gathering some weapons to experiment what magic can do against Dust, i have to talk with Demiurge".

Someone gently knocked at the door.

-Come in.-

The door opened showing Demiurge, "perfect timing".

-I hope you enjoied your sleep Ulbert-sama.-

"It's not like i need to sleep, it's only that i want to remain alone".

-Yes Demiurge, i also wanted to discuss something with you, as the commander of the Evil Lords i create you to be intelligent and reactive.-

Ulbert starts.

-Please don't compare my completely limited mind with yours.-

He knelt his head.

-Its exactly for this that i decided to share my plan with you, remember that two brains will always win against even the most intelligent mind.-

-For Ulbert-sama to have a so high opinion of me, you just honored me too much!-

-Well let's start business, we need to explore the surface, all the informations we collected would be useless if we couldn't verificate them, and also we need to experiment with the weapons of this world, see how they work against magic; for what we know the people of this world don't know about magic, this is a great advantage for us, but also we don't know about this aura and semblance that is different for each of them.-

Demiurge nodded in agreement.

-As expected by the Supreme Being who create me, you have already thought about everything.-

-Well now not talking as creator and creation but as a lord and his counsellor, what do you think about me and my leadership?-

Demiurge froze and start to think about the possible trick in the question, after few seconds he responded.

-I think that Ulbert-sama is acting perfectly, leaving nothing to the case, he also has been really merciful letting these inferior life forms live, we are also grateful for the occasion you gave us to serve you again.-

-I see.-

Ulbert rose from his bed.

-We already have a person who is keeping an eye on Salem, now it's time to infiltrate us in the other faction, Ozpin was his name if i remember well, maybe Gluttony would be the best choice.-

-Playing with these mortals until they break and destroy themselves with their own hands; sasuga Ulbert-sama.-

-I have also a mission for you...-

{Vale Dust Shop}

{Sloth's P.O.V.}

-Please take the money but don't kill me!-

The employee said with panic in his voice.

-Take all the Dust and do it fast.-

She spoke in her usual sleepy tone, she has decided to hide all her no-humans traits after she get some problems with them but she at least wear her usual blue clothes, and also a mask that hide her face.

-You heard the boss, move your asses!-

Roman ordered approaching some crystals; it was a usual night, stealing Dust, burning shops till one of her subordinate flied through the shop falling unconscious on the ground.

-The hell?-

Roman asked.

-Take care of the rest i take the Dust.-

She said catching the sac full of Dust.

[Lesser explosion]

The celling exploded and with a jump she reached the roof, there was a bullhead ready to fly.

-Here the Dust.-

She launched the sac to Cinder.

-Thank you Sloth.-

Sloth focused her eyes on Cinder that trembled.

-Thank you Sloth-sama.-

She corrected herself.

Few minutes later Roman arrived.

-We need to flee there's a huntress!-

-Ok ok calm down get on the bullhead and...-

*BOOM*

A bullet pass near to them and hit the bullhead, instantly she turned behind just for see two female beings, one was short and young with dark red hair the other was older with blonde hair.

But the two of them weren't what attract the attention of Sloth, she was watching on the ground, more precisely to a blue ribbon, she knew that ribbon, it usually was on her right shoulder, now in the same place on the dress there was a hole.

Everyone in the seventh floor knew that Sloth was a lazy and careless demon, but also they knew that when she get serious there are few that could contain her power, she wasn't considered the second strongest Evil Lord for nothing.

-You... you damaged it... you d-damaged the precious dress that Ulbert-sama himself gave to me... unforgivable... you all should die... no... even with the extermination of all of your race your sin couldn't be atoned... you damaged it... you damaged it... YOU DAMAGED IT! I WILL KILL YOU ALL... DID YOU HEAR ME SCUM?!-

The sleepy tone was gone, her rage exploded like a bomb, dark aura rose around her body, the illusion dissipated permitting everyone to see her true form, but the mask remained on her face the only difference was a burning shining green light on the height of her eyes.

 **A.N.**

 **I know you hate me but that's all for now, also i will explain what happened during the missing month in future chapters, review.**


	5. Professor Glen Grayton

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **Reader: thank you for yours ideas, i think that some of them could be interesting in the future, talking about theme songs i thought that the perfect theme for Ulbert could be the Black Rider of Howard Shore; i'm glad you are liking the story**

 **Don Orbit: the NPC do not see themselves as sons of a Supreme Being but just tools, also they are demons so i think that incest isn't a problem for them anyway; sure Ulbert don't know about Demiurge's intentions**

Chapter 3: Professor Glen Grayton

{Third person's P.O.V.}

The now revealed demon was furious, her bloodlust was in the air.

[Haven-fall]

A giant claymore appeared in her left hand, the blade was black with some violet spots that were shining in the dark.

It was a divine class item that Ulbert obtained after slain three arch-seraph as the final boss of a dungeon, it was a weapon that caused a lot of critical hits toward a being with positive karma, a lot of player during the great invasion died because they have underestimate the level ninety Evil Lord, not taking in account of the high possibility of critical.

The Evil Lord start to advance, for any of her steps the roof shook and little crevices appeared on it.

Glynda was shocked for the quantity of aura she was giving out.

-Miss you have to run and search for help, this isn't a opponent that...-

In a second Sloth disappeared and appeared in front of her seizing her by the throat with her right hand, Ruby tried to slash Sloth with her scythe but when it make contact with her claymore the scythe instantly broke, the pieces fell at the ground with a *clang*.

-There no escape from me! I will extract any of your organs when you still alive and make you eat them, then i will give your dead body to the wolfs and burn to ashes everything that remain! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE INFERIOR BEINGS!-

Glynda gasped and her face was completely white now.

-Stop! Release her!-

A new male voice spoke, she turned to see the new comer; he was a young man on his thirty with spiky brown hair and yellow eyes he was wearing a long cloak that covered his body.

{Message}

{Sloth: Gluttony?}

{Gluttony: yes sister, what are you doing? Ulbert-sama ask us to keep a low profile! If you continue like this you will be severely punished, but even worst Ulbert-sama will be disappointed of you!}

{Sloth: but Glu-nii my dress! The beautiful dress Ulbert-sama gave me... this damned scum...}

{Gluttony: i know how you feel Sloth-nee, i assure you that you will have your revenge but for now follow my plan, it will make my mission easier.}

{End message}

Sloth release Glynda that fall on the cold roof.

-Oh we have another hero here.-

She took a step toward him that extract his weapon, a dark green trident, they studied each other for few seconds before launch a simultaneous assault, they where fast enough to not be seen by a human eye, Ruby was gasping in awe seeing or better listening the furious fight.

-Not bad miss!-

Gluttony said.

-You too, but i think that play time is over, i will just say goodbye for now, before others arrive.-

With those words she flied away in the night.

"Good now let's begin" he advanced toward Glynda and Ruby.

-It's everything ok misses?-

The younger watched him for a second before running at him.

-Thatwasjustawesomehowdidiyougetthisstrong?didyoudrinkalotofmilk?caniseeyourweapon?-

"This scum touched me! How dare you! Keep calm... keep calm... for Ulbert-sama's plan sake".

-Thanks for the help.-

Said Glynda that was massaging her throat.

-My name is Glynda Goodwitch and i think you two should come with me.-

She added.

{Interrogation room}

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

-There is someone that want to meet both of you.-

A man with silver hair appeared from behind the woman.

-Ruby Rose... you have... silver eyes.-

He said.

-I would like to ask where do you learn to fight like this.-

He added showing the images of her fight on a screen "this should be a scroll if our informations are correct".

-Signal Academy sir!-

Ruby answered.

-Why do you want to be a huntress?-

The man asked.

-I want to protect people!-

"Tsk stupid human, the weak should serve the strong not the opposite."

-Then i think we have a place for you in Beacon.-

The eyes of the girl went wide, the man turned toward him.

-And you are?-

He asked.

-Well i could ask the same.-

-You don't know him?-

Asked the gitl shocked.

-Ah my fault, it's just that is hardly nowadays to meet someone that don't know my name, i'm Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Academy a pleasure.-

The man answered "it's him".

-I'm Glen Grayton, a pleasure.-

He presented himself "it has been a good choice to use mental control on one of this insects to create a false identity".

-I saw you helped my assistant to escape from a dangerous situation, i thank you for that; i also noticed your great skills during the fight, where did you lern them?-

-My teacher was a great swordsman, he said that i had potential, that i was a raw diamond, but even with my skills i don't like particularly fight, i prefer dedicate myself to my passion.-

Gluttony responded.

-And what is this passion if i can ask?-

-Cook, create new foods and recipes, unfortunately there aren't a lot of people that were interested in such great science and i came here to find a good employer, with a bit of fortune.-

-And if i say i could take you in Beacon?-

-I'm listening.-

-I will pay you enough to continue your experiments in your... science, in exchange you will teach in my school, unfortunately we already have a teacher for the fighting class, have you any ideas?-

-Well i'm specialized in all the type of blades, i can teach them how to improve their skills with their weapons.-

He said.

-We have a deal?-

-Indeed we have.-

"Mission completed".

{White fang's hideout}

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

He was advancing in the forest near Vale where the base should be according to Sloth's informations.

-Who are you?! Show yourself?!-

A faunus, as this race call their members, ordered to him, Demiurge was wearing a black hooded cloak and a mask know as the mask of jealousy.

-I'm Jaldaboath, actually i would like to have a meeting with your boss.-

-We have no time for humans! Leave before we kill you!-

From his mantle a tail exited.

-It's a really important matter you should [bring me to him].-

The faunus start to walk and Demiurge followed him.

"Such barbaric structures, how could we make use of such low creatures? Well the orders of Ulbert-sama are absolute!"

-Here we are.-

The mental controlled faunus spoke, Demiurge advanced and entered into the wall tent in front of him.

-Who are you?-

A new male voice asked carefully.

-I imagine that you are the boss here, the name of this is Jaldaboath.-

-Strange name, i'm Adam, i think you are here to report something.-

-I'm not one of your minion, don't compare me to such low creatures!-

"How dare someone like him... Such insolence can't be tollerated!".

Adam took out his blade.

-So you are a traitor, a human's servant! You deserve only death!-

He launch an assault on him but with a simple movement of his hand Demiurge deflected the blade and send it flying away, observing the display of power Adam take some steps back.

-If you think you can hurt me with such childish toys you are really wrong, i'm not a human or a faunus, i'm one of the highest ranked demon, and now you will listen what i have to say or die scum!-

{Aspect of the devil: true fear}

Adam collapse, his senses as a faunus say him to obey even if it means kneel before this being.

-Well then, i will be fast, my Master have observed your group and the ideals you fight for, and he want to offer his help in your battle against the society and the DSC, as a show of his benevolence he will take the first step and free you from the unwanted cooperation with that female human.-

Red shining lights could be seen now from his mask.

-It is a once in a lifetime opportunity, don't you think?-

{Abyssal Hell Ulbert's throne room}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

He was using Mirror of Remote Viewing to see how his fellows were doing, it wasn't rare for a Yggdrasil's player to have one of these in his pocket dimension, it was useful indeed but with a simple low tier spell it would become completely useless, however the magic in this world was really uncommon and only few chosen could use it, so that problem it's easily solved.

-They are doing quite well, i think it's time for you to join this game, go and search to surprise me.-

A figure knelt in front of him.

-My Master, my God is this the time to start spread your great name? Then i will start immediately, as the apostle of the Supreme Being of Calamity, the Gods' Devourer, the World Disaster i Amber Lightfall will do everything you ask only for your entertainment! Shall True Evil descend upon this world and consume everything!-

 **A.N.**

 **Finally the pieces are starting to take their positions, well now you have only to wait and read, review!**


	6. The path of power

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

Chapter 4: The path of power

{Mistral unknown forest}

{Raven's P.O.V.}

She dodged, but wasn't enough fast and her mask was hit by the long blade of the scythe, the fragments fell on the ground.

In the previous weeks tails of a monster in the forest spread in Mistral, a demon with a scythe that annihilate everyone who step too near to his cave, she was curious, she thought that he or she could be a new good add to her tribe, and this brings her where she is now.

She backstabbed him a lot of times thanks to her semblance but it seemed to not cause him a lot of damages even when she penetrate his heart; he was a strong and unknown opponent, she never heard of someone like him, he could be a faunus taking in account his horns, but something tell her that it wasn't the case.

She teleported behind him and tried to take off his head but her swing was blocked by his scythe and with his other hand he punched her in the stomach, blood split out from her mouth.

-I will end this quickly mortal, all hail True Evil all hail the Supreme Being of Calamity!-

He rose once more his scythe and this time when it descended she took the slash on her shoulder but at the same time she penetrate with her blade in his neck, she could feel the resistance of his skin that was harder than normal, she continued to push harder and harder her muscles were burning, shouting for the pain but finally the blade break out his defenses and took off his head.

She collapsed on the ground breathing heavily her wound was deep but not fatal, for now; she needed to find a safe place, her eyes went to the cave and then to the black sky "soon will start to rain".

{In the cave}

"It hurt dammit! Was that blade poisoned?" She advanced in the dark.

-A new mortal steps in one of my ancient temples, who are you?-

She froze, that voice echoed in all the cave, she can sense malignity in any of his words.

-Who i am it's not your business.-

The earth under her shakes and the entire cave trembled.

-YOU ALL BECAME ARROGANT MORTALS! LONG TIME AGO THERE WAS NO ONE THAT DIDN't KNEEL IN MY PRESENCE! -

"This power... this is the first time i feel this quantity of power...".

-I'm Raven.-

She whispered.

-Raven... i see... well introductions are in order, i am Ulbert Alain Odle Supreme Being of Calamity, i woke up a month ago from my sleeping; i realized that all my champions are dead, you are a quite strong being taking in account that you are a human... say do you want to become my new champion?-

-You spoke as you are a god, is this right?-

She asked.

-A god? Ahahah don't compare me with those weak insolent too proud entities; i'm a Supreme Being an existence that even gods can't understand, i and my companions slain, devoured and enslaved gods for aeons; we played with mortals as toys, after all the weak must serve the strong if he want to live.-

Raven listened well, but she can't trust this being only for his words.

-I will consider it, but you to have to show me that i can trust your words, you said you are a being that transcended gods; show me, show me that power you spoke about!-

Silence followed, her heart pulsed faster.

-Very well, i will show you, as the Supreme Being of Calamity, now return in the forest, and admire my [Flames of Gehenna]-

She exited the cave and her eyes went wide, all the forest was burning, giant flames arose from the ground till they touched the sky, the rain was evaporating before touching the ground, the spectacle left her mouth open since she heard again the voice.

-You seem to be impressed mortal, this is only a little fraction of my power, if you irritate me enough i will obliterate this world in a instant!-

"This quantity of power... no one will be able to stop him! Neither Ozpin and his stupid group, nor Salem and her grimm army! This is just too much... but i... i was chosen by this being... this Supreme Being to be his champion! If i only achieve to have a fraction of his strength..." tears flowed down on her face.

-Are you satisfied now?-

-Yes, oh my true God! Make your champion this insignificant mortal!-

-Kukuku, we shall see, return to your people, soon one of my creations will explain you everything you need to know... oh yes, also bring with you the relic you will find back in the cave, it will grant you a way to contact me; see you next time mortal.-

{Beacon Academy Gluttony's class}

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

-Take a seat.-

He spoke and all the students sit on their chairs.

-Then let's begin, i'm professor Glen Grayton and from this moment i will be your teacher in the 'Use and knowledge about weapons' class, since it is a new class all teams of the first, second and third years will be mixed here; before we begin i have three simple rules, one, you have to approach me with the respect i deserve as your teacher, two, speaking without asking will be severally punished, three, i don't care who you are here nobility or royalty are the same as commoners in my opinion you all remain only meat bags; now if someone think that he or she can't follow my rules i invite him or her to exit now.-

He waited a minute, no one move "so you choose to be humiliated, as expected from insects like you all".

-Well then, only for today miss Goodwitch allowed me to use the arena to test your level, follow me.-

{In the arena}

One of the girls with white hair rose her hand.

-Yes, miss...-

-Schnee sir, i was wondering if you can tell us how our adversary will be decided.-

-Just for this time i will be your adversary.-

-WHAT?-

A lot of them shouted.

-SECOND RULE!-

He roared and silence descend once more, he jumped in the arena, controlling on his scroll.

-Then we will start with ! Come here young one.-

The young blonde boy advanced with trembling legs toward him.

-Well let's begin, attack me with all you have got.-

He seemed to be hesitant for a second but then attacked with a slow predictable swing of his sword, Gluttony simply deflected it with his hand and punched him in the face making him fly away.

-Really disappointing it's a E for you.-

He wrote the note on his scroll.

-Next is miss... Belladonna.-

She advanced toward him "oh a kitty, so cute she tried to hide it".

-Ladies have always the first move.-

He said, she launched an assault searching to fight him directly face to face, but at the last moment her short sword change direction pointing now to his legs.

He simply jumped and with his foot hit her in her chest making her jump away.

-Not bad but you lack in strength and speed, C.-

{Time skip}

The following two hours he 'fought' all the students:

Ren: D

Nora: D

Ruby: C

Weiss: C

Yang: D

Cardin: F

Coco: B

Fox: B

Yatsuhashi: B

Velvet: B

Others:...

-Well then the last one is miss Nikos.-

 **A.N.**

 **Well that's it, i will make some things clear, Ulbert was communicating with Raven with the item/relic in the cave and also he wasn't the one who casted Flames of Gehenna, he was too distant to cast that spell there; also i need a beta if someone is interested PM me, review!**


	7. Birth of a apostle and a cult

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **Daniel Huffman: thank you**

 **Don Orbit: the complete fall down has just begun, and for Jaques i have already some ideas, remember that Ulbert was a slave salary man, i don't think that he will permit him to continue his overworked low payed business.**

Chapter 5: Birth of a Apostle and a cult

{Casual street 3 week's before}

{Amber's P.O.V.}

She was at the ground, drained of her powers, wet and near to death; she knew that she would soon die but the question in her mind was why? why someone should do such a thing to her, she never hurt someone in her life, she only owned that power and it even wasn't her fault, she born with it; the answer was simple, the human nature was greedy and selfish, if you haven't something steel it, if you don't like someone kill him, at the end everything return to these basic rules, she tried to change it with the power that destiny gave her and this is how it ended, a brutal and miserable death.

-She don't seem to have magic Sloth, are you sure of it?-

A male deep voice ask.

-Yes Ulbert-sama, it's only that the human seemed to have take it from her.-

A female voice responded, she tried to open her eyes, but her view wasn't clear she only saw shadows of bodies.

-Uhm she will soon die... then listen well mortal, if you desire to live now is your chance accept my darkness inside you and become one with the True Evil.-

And so she done it, in her despair using her last energies she rose a hand toward the shadow.

-So be it.-

She lost her consciousness

{Abyssal hell after some hours}

She slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't remember a lot, her thoughts were confused, she watched around her, she was in a elegant bedroom on a bed, the walls were crimson and the ceiling was black as night sky also there were flying candles that illuminating the room.

That place was incredibly beautiful such beauty she wasn't used to.

-You woke up, that's good.-

A voice spoke on her left, she turned to see a woman with a maid uniform, but her eyes were attracted by her bat like wings on her back and curved horns on her head "a faunus?".

-Where am i?-

She asked.

-You are actually in the Abyssal Hell domain of the Supreme Being of Calamity Ulbert Alain Odle-sama.-

She didn't understood the half of what she said.

-Is he the one that saved me?-

-In his infinite mercy he decided to save you, and in his kindness he granted you his blessing.-

"What? Blessing? Do he think to be a god or something similar?", before she could ask more the door opened and a female figure entered, her eyes went wide she never saw such beauty and felt such terrifying power at the same time, the maid bowed.

-Welcome Lust-sama.-

She said.

-Today i'm here merely to escort our Master.-

The beautiful woman said and a new figure entered in Amber's field of view, in that moment her entire world collapsed that pressure was unbellivable, only staying in his presence make her full body shake uncontrollably in fear, but at the same time her heart felt a warmth, a warmth that she never felt before in her life, it calmed her, it was kind, it spoke gentle words to her, she felt a sweet sing in her heart, she fell in love with it, such emotion she never felt.

-Greeting new one, i'm Ulbert Alain Odle Supreme Being of Calamity, creator and master of the Abyssal Hell and all demons.-

She felt the need to kneel in this moment but she wasn't in a good position to do so, she simply kneel her head.

-I am Amber, it's a honor to meet you respectable God, if i dare ask am i dead? Is this the realm of death? Do you rule it?-

-SILENCE! You should just bow and wait in front of Ulbert-sama!-

The woman roared, but even she went silent when Ulbert rose his hand.

-You seem to be confused, i can understand that; yes you are dead but i as a Supreme Being reincarnate you in one of my kin, i do not rule death, that's an honor that only my leader have and i needed to ask him before bring you back among the livings; Luvia give her a mirror.-

Her brain was drawing in the new informations, this wasn't something that could be taken easily; the maid take out a mirror from her uniform, Amber watched her reflection and froze her skin was pale, her eyes purple and her hair midnight black, horns could be seen trough her hair and bat like wings were on her back.

-WHAT'S THIS?-

-Your new body dear child.-

His words calmed her down, again that sweetness drowned her heart.

-Now let me ask you, do you want to serve me? Spread my great name on this world? Be my Apostle descended upon the mortals!-

-I... i... i need to know great God what is your goal?-

-Such insolence!-

The woman roared.

-Silence! Her question is comprehensible, my goal is to destroy this wrong world, this world were the strong kill the weak only for fun, i will create a kind and silent world, an heaven for the races who will live upon it; after all destruction is always needed before creation.-

Then it was decided, this God saved her and now he ask to help him with his goal.

-Then i will help you great God.-

-Uhm why mortals always think i'm a God, please do not compare me with such weak and too egocentric creatures; i'm a Supreme Being something that none of you can understand, we are also called dimensional Gods, a normal god can't have a physical form, also their powers is ineffective on others dimensions or timelines; we as superior beings haven't such limits, we can travel through space, time and dimensions maintaining our power that is superior to the eldest gods' one.-

She listened well to her new God/Supreme Being explanation.

-You said we, what do you mean by that?-

-I think that is time to rise a new cult, let me tell you a tale, a tale about the 41 of Ainz Ooal Gown...-

{DSC's mine normal time}

"So this is the place" she watched the great structure in front of her, white towers with smoke erupting from them.

[Summon mis tier demon: demon knight]

[Summon mis tier demon: demon knight]

[Summon mis tier demon: demon knight]

[Summon mis tier demon: demon knight]

[Summon mis tier demon: demon knight]

[Summon mis tier demon: demon knight]

[Summon mis tier demon: demon knight]

[Summon mis tier demon: demon paladin]

[Summon mis tier demon: demon paladin]

[Summon mis tier demon: demon paladin]

[Summon mis tier demon: demon paladin]

[Summon mis tier demon: demon paladin]

[Summon mis tier demon: demon paladin]

She breathed heavily, after the summoning of the little army she was completely drained but satisfied, she needed to get used to her new powers

-Go, kill the guards free the slaves and bring them to me, also destroy the structure and let nothing remain!-

The army charged toward the structure, soon sounds of shouting and shooting could be heard from her position.

{Time skip 1 hour}

-So these are the survivors, well then.-

She watched the faunus, they seemed to be one-hundred maybe less, the were wearing only miners normal uniforms, she took their attention speaking.

-Do not fear, these knights will not hurt you, i think introductions are needed, i'm Amber Lightfall apostle of the Supreme God of Calamity Ulbert Alain Odle; you see all of this is only a fraction of his great power!-

She indicated the structure actually on fire, the broken walls, the dead bodies.

-This world is broken screaming for salvation, and the Supreme God has responded to that scream, he descend on this world with his seven Unholy Angels; he used his fire to purify, his claws to slay the oppressors, his arms to embrace the fate of this world and now he ask to you to help him, help him to obliterate this world's system where the weak will die and the strong will laugh!-

She took a deep breath.

-The weak should follow the strong, in exchange the strong will show the path of victory to the weak, but this world is unbalanced the weak is submitted and the strong use it as a mere tool; so now that you are free what do you say? You will continue to escape from the strong? Or you will rise showing him that even if he is strong he isn't the strongest? I was exactly like you, i was weak and i fallen at the feet of the strong, but after that the Supreme God gave me power to spread his name, after HE showed me kindness no mortal can show, after HE showed me the true meaning of existence, i have finally opened my blind eyes; and so i ask you again what you will do now?-

Silence filled the plain for minutes, the only sound was produced by the burning structur; first was a single voice after instants a second rose and then the voices turned into a chorus and the chorus turned into a roar.

-AMBER! AMBER! AMBER! AMBER! AMBER! AMBER! AMBER! AMBER! AMBER!...-

-DO NOT PRAISE ME PREY THE SUPREME GOD ULBERT ALAIN ODLE THE WORLD DISASTER HE WILL BE THE ONE THAT WILL CHANGE THE WORLD I'M ONLY A MERE APOSTLE!-

She responded.

-ALL HAIL ULBERT ALAIN ODLE! ALL HAIL ULBERT ALAIN ODLE! ALL HAIL ULBERT ALAIN ODLE! ALL HAIL ULBERT ALAIN ODLE! ALL HAIL ULBERT ALAIN ODLE! ALL HAIL ULBERT ALAIN ODLE! ALL HAIL ULBERT ALAIN ODLE! ALL HAIL ULBERT ALAIN ODLE!...-

"It has begun and nothing will stop it... watch me Ulbert-sama.. i will make you proud of me!".

 **A.N.**

 **Well i've two points to clear, as a demon now Amber is attracted from Ulbert thanks to his Demon Soul so she feel strange around him, second as you can see i'm updating more rarely this is because my holidays have come to an end, now i have to work 8 hours for day and also i need to think a lot where bring this story; that's all review!**


	8. A champion, a teacher and a puppet

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **squeegywing: thank you, i always search to do my best**

 **Lord Momonga's Disciple: it's exactly for this that i need a beta**

 **Reader: well yes things are starting to set, Amber level is 60, after all Ulbert want someone that can't be easily defeated to spread the great name of Ainz Ooal Gown**

Chapter 6: A champion, a teacher and a puppet

{Gluttony P.O.V.}

-Come at me miss Nikos.-

She charged him but her lance was easily deflected by his hand, she regained her balance and jumped back rising her shield.

-Is this all? Is this what a champion can do? That's pathetic give me a challenge!-

She seemed to understand his provocation and didn't respond, she launched her shield toward him, he easily dodged and watched her disappointed "stupid move, she is a a level 30, the strongest here, but i guess a insect remain a insect... what?" He noticed that the shield was coming back fast and it was directed on his head "backstab who is stronger than you, you are clever miss Nikos, but you are no match for me, a Evil Lord knows no defeat!" he rose his hand and catch the shield, Pyrrha's eyes went wide.

-You are good miss Nikos, but not enough for me.-

He launched the shield back to her, she caught it and make some steps back for the strength of the launch.

-It's A for you, and also come to my office at 8:00 pm, class dismissed.-

{Raven P.O.V.}

{Tribe's hideout}

It's been few days since she met the Supreme Being who promised her power, she was now in her hideout waiting for a sign from him and finally her patience was rewarded.

-Boss someone arrived asking for you, he seem to be... a strange faunus.-

One of her tribe member said, she turned and followed him; in the middle of the cave that was her hideout there was a man, well calling him a man wasn't right, he was full armored with long red hair and horns on his head, but Raven eyes were attracted by the malevolence that was emanated by his emerald eyes.

-Champion Raven i presume?-

He spoke with a deep tone.

-Yes, i imagine you are the 'creation' that i was waiting for.-

She spoke searching to seem calm, a smile appeared on his face revealing his sharp teeth.

-Then show me the relic.-

She took off from her clothes what she found in the cave, a little sculpture of wood, he approved with a nod of his head.

-Follow me, everything will be explained.-

He watched her tribe member.

-Alone.-

He added, then turned and walked toward the exit of the cave.

-You hear him remain here with the others.-

She said.

-Just... who is him? My faunus' instinct told me to flee... i never felt such danger... it was like i was going to die.-

The tribe member said breathing heavily, she smirked.

-Well he is our key for the heaven.-

{Outside the cave}

-So what do you want?-

She asked, he advanced toward a tree and punch it making it fly away in the sky.

-Show me again such impudence and i will punch you next time! You may can be a champion but you remain also a inferior mortal!-

She gulped, she felt that this was a being that could actually do what he said..

-Well then, i'm the fourth Unholy Angel Greed, i came to bring you new orders from the Supreme One Ulbert Alain Odle-sama; you have now to start your journey to become the official champion of the Supreme Being, your first step is to find the Apostle of Ulbert-sama, her name is Amber Lightfall, show her the relic and she will understand. Any questions?-

-Just one; will i become as strong as you?-

She asked, he smirked.

-Oh you are a greedy human... i like it! Well i only say that if you can manage to please our Creator then you can become far stronger than that Salem who proclaimed herself has the strongest of this world; for now farewell champion.-

A crimson circle with symbols that she couldn't read appeared around him and in a instant he disappeared.

{Gluttony's office}

{Pyrrha's P.O.V.}

She knocked at the door.

-Come in.-

The voice of her teacher called her, she entered, the office was a normal office with a table in the middle, books were everywhere in the room and her teacher was preparing what it seemed to be tea.

-Please take a seat, can i offer you some tea? Maybe coffee?-

He asked.

-Tea will be fine, thank you sir.-

She answered nervously; some minutes later he placed two cups of tea on the table and sat on the chair in front of her.

When she drank the tea her body calmed down, her nerves started to relax and a strange sensation of warmth rose in her body.

-If i can ask why you called me here sir?-

She asked.

-Ah... i was curious to know the famous Pyrrha Nikos, the only one who get a A on my test, it isn't that easy you know?-

He responded calmly, "so is for this, my reputation, this damn fame followed me even here!".

-And also i was worried for you, it's difficult make friends when anyone think to be inferior compared to you, so i would ask, did you make any friends here?-

He added, this was unexpected, he red her like an open book, and he cared about her, the warmth inside her increased.

-Yes sir, my teammates are my friends!-

She proclaimed.

-Well, it's good to hear, but remain careful, a lot of people aren't what they seem to be.-

He warned.

-If you want to speak with someone i'm here.-

He added.

-Thank you sir.-

He smiled.

-Well then that's enough for the serious speaking, i have found some styles that i'm sure you will find interesting...-

{Midnight}

{JNPR's dormitory}

-What should we do it's already midnight.-

A desperate Jaune cried out.

-I imagine we have to search for her.-

Ren said.

-Guys i'm back.-

Pyrrha said entering in the room.

-What's happened? I thought you were in troubles we were worried!-

Jaune said.

-I'm sorry, i just... enjoyed too much the conversation.-

She said with a larga and relaxed smile.

 **A.N.**

 **Ok you're right it has been ten days, i have no excuses, speaking clearly i was a bit stuck and i need to think a lot about this story because i don't want to create incoherence or alterate too much the canon for now, see you next time; review! I love reviews!**


	9. Special 1 Gluttony's settings

Gluttony's settings

Gluttony is a demon of the snake clan; he has been created together with his three twin sisters and two twin brothers, he learned from his big brother and leader Demiurge that the final goal of their creation is to destroy all the inferior races and to obey to the true Demon God.

Gluttony have a passion for any type of food and his personal goal is to create the perfect recipe, he is diligent in his job and can divide his personal desires from the business.

Among the six Evil Lords he is considered the weakest but at the same time the most dangerous; he has born to be a supporter and only his presence can drain a human of his life force or charm her if she is of the opposite sex, he have also a lot of ways to poison his opponent and lower theirs power and defenses or use his abilities to upgrade his allies' skills, ignoring him would be the fatal error of a lot of heroes.

He prefers remain in the shadows during the fight and hit with the final blow the enemies that tried to escape.

Family come always as a priority to him and he swore to devour anyone who dare damage his brothers and sisters.

He like to play with the minds of the humans and create new toys to play with, he is also know as the 'puppeteer'.

His current title is 'Sixth unholy angel'


	10. Ulbert's first time

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

Chapter 7: Ulbert's first time

{Ozpin's office}

{Ozpin's P.O.V.}

-You finally came back.-

Ozpin said watching Qrow that has just entered in his office.

-I imagine that you failed your mission.-

He added watching on the Qrow new scar on the eye.

-Yes Oz, and i have a hell of a story to tell you.-

{A month before}

{Qrow's P.O.V.}

He was hidden in the forest watching the battle between the maiden and her assaulters, he didn't want to intervene if it can be avoided.

-Oh there was a rat here after all.-

He turned toward the voice rising his sword.

-Kukuku... that stick will never be able to hurt me.-

The feminine voice giggled once more; it belonged to a female being with old clothes that maybe could have belonged to a noble in other ages, horns on her head, long elegant blonde hair descending on her back and a mask was on her face.

-Hey why do you not take off that mask and come with me for a drink?-

He said with charm.

-Uhm why don't you lower your sword and follow me into the dungeons? I will take care of you there.-

She responded with a sleepy tone.

-Sorry but i have to refuse.-

He responded.

-Then let me take care of the trash.-

After she spoke she disappeared, he watched around him.

-Quite disappointing, killing you is a waste of time, i will teach you how to treat a lady.-

The sleepy tone came from behind him, he turned but he wasn't enough fast to avoid her claws that slashed his right eye, he fell on the ground.

-Now take a rest!-

She said with a bored tone and in a instant his world became black.

{Ozpin's office}

{Normal time}

-When i awaken i was alone in the forest.-

Qrow concluded.

-Quite interesting, what do you think about this particular faunus?-

Ozpin asked calculating his words.

-I think that she is really dangerous, if she did attack me seriously i would not be here right now.-

'As i thought' Ozpin rose from his chair.

-Glynda has been attacked by the same faunus during a confrontation with Roman Torchwick, she would be dead if our new teacher Glen Grayton didn't interfear saving her life.-

He said, Qrow watched him carefully.

-Do you want this Glen to join our group?-

Qrow asked.

-No, not for now, having someone strong as him with us would be a great advantage but i don't know enough of him to entrust him with our informations.-

Ozpin responded.

-So do you want me to investigate about him?-

Ozpin responded simply nodding.

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

{Dream}

He was in a plain, the moon was shattered in the sky, its fragments were slowly falling to the ground thousands of thousands of bodies surrounded him, humans and faunus, their blood covered the entire field.

He advanced through that genocide not knowing what to do, he didn't know for how much time he walked but the slaughter seemed to be endless; his new demonic mind helped him to remain calm and controlled.

Finally he saw someone standing in front of him, a warrior he knew too well in a shining silver armor, he approached him.

-Touch-san...-

The words exited from his mouth with difficulty.

-Ulbert-san... this is too much... even for you.-

His tone was hard.

-I... I... i'm not the one who done it!-

He searched to defend himself.

-Don't lie Ulbert-chan, lying is wrong!-

A sweet voice came from his left, he turned to face a little pink slime.

-Buku-san?-

He cried out.

-You have been a really bad demon Ulbert-chan, this make Buku-san feel sad.-

The pink slime continued.

-You killed a lot of beautiful women that's a shame.-

This time the voice came from his right, he turned to see a birdman with a golden armor.

-Peroron-kun...-

He whispered.

-Our patience has come to an end, you are officially banished from Ainz Ooal Gown forever!-

Ulbert froze, he knew that voice. He rose his head toward the sky, there was his guildmaster Momonga.

-Momonga-san... why... i haven't done it! It isn't my fault!-

He cried out in despair, the guild was everything for him, without it he was no one.

-Lies wont help you, farewell Ulbert.-

Touch Me said and the four fidure started to disappear.

-No! No! Stop! Don't leave me alone! Don't abandon me! Peroron! Chagama! Touch Me! Momonga! FORGIVE ME GUILDMASTER!-

{Abyssal Hell Ulbert's private room}

He opened his eyes, his breath was heavy and irregular, his heart was pumping faster and faster; he sat on his bed 'it was a dream... only a dream... only a dream...', something moved near his legs he lowered his eyes to meet the figure of one of his Evil Lord lying on the ground, Lust.

-Is something wrong Ulbert-sama?-

-Ah... ehm... only a dream...by the way what are you doing on the ground?-

Lust blushed noticing only now her position.

-I apologize Ulbert-sama, i was only guarding your room but it seems that i fell asleep.-

She muttered in embarrassment.

-Why didn't you used the bed? I think that the ground isn't comfortable.-

Lust blushed even more.

-T-the bed? T-the same bed of Ulbert-sama? No no no for someone like me to share Ulbert-sama's bed it's just... but if Ulbert-sama require it i will prepare myself immediately!-

She rose and started to remove her armor and clothes, it took some seconds for Ulbert to understand the situation and the implications of his words, 'what the hell? Well i made her mind to think in that way after all she is Lust... and her body in quite sexy too... wait! What am i thinking? I'm not Peroroncino!...'.

-I'm ready Ulbert-sama!-

His thoughts were interrupted by her words, ' i'm in heaven...' her perfect body had a pale skin that emphasized her beauty, even in his real life Ulbert never saw a naked woman that wasn't on a screen, this was fault of his job and his misanthropy; he tried to remain as calm as possible for a virgin like him in a situation like that.

-I... I think you misunderstood what i said, i just said that you should sleep more.-

-Ah i see, i deeply apologize.-

She said in a low tone 'shit! shit! shit! It's like she is going to cry! Why!'.

-Well if you want you can use my bed, you are already naked after all.-

He said watching toward the door 'i wanna leave!'.

-If Ulbert-sama permit me such a thing i would like to accept!-

She lain down on the bed, Ulbert rose and stepped toward the door.

-You are not going to leave us again, right Ulbert-sama?-

She asked.

-No, not again; when was the last time you slept?-

-I think it was before we arrived here.-

She responded in a casual tone, ' more than two month!'.

-Why have you done something like this?-

He asked.

-We promised to work as hard as possible for Ulbert-sama so sleeping is only a waste of time.-

She responded.

-From now on you all are allowed to sleepv don't do it again.-

With those words he left the room.

'I will not allow anyone to get hurt, not again' he took a deep breath 'god damn they were so big...'

 **A.N.**

 **That's all review, i love reviews!**


	11. A pause

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

Chapter 8: A pause

{Lust's P.O.V.}

The smell of Ulbert was all around her, if there was a heaven for demons she was actually in it.

-LUST!-

The roar reached her ears dissipating that heavenly sensation, her eyes slowly opened; there were two figures she knew well, Sloth and Envy.

-Mmmmm... what do you want?-

Lust asked in a sleepy tone.

-Even if i want to ask you what are you doing in this bed we have an emergency; Ulbert-sama is missing!-

-WHAT?!-

Lust immediately shouted and rose from the bed.

-We can't find him or contact him even with [message], we have a reunion with Demiurge Onii-sama in few minutes.-

{Abyssal hell's meeting room}

They were all sat around a table when finally Demiurge arrived.

-As you know we have a problem, Ulbert-sama disappeared.-

He said, they remained silent.

-I gather you here for two reasons; one, Ulbert-sama left here a note with two simple words 'don't follow', we have to decide what to do.-

He continued.

-We should search him.-

Envy said.

-We should remain here after all is his order, disobey will may displease him.-

Greed spoke with a nod from Wrath.

-The most important thing is to assure Ulbert-sama's safety.-

Sloth said.

-I think we should retourn to our mission, maybe he have to do something alone and we will probably be in the way.-

Gluttony offered; Lust simply lowered her head.

-Then its decided, we will continue our duties and hope that Ulbert-sama come back soon; now we have to pass to the second point, how Ulbert-sama get away without we knew about it?-

All the eyes were now pointed on Lust, she sighed.

-It's.. it's been an accident...-

Lust said slowly.

-What happened exactly?-

Demiurge asked with a emotionless tone, but she could feel the danger in his words.

-I was guarding Ulbert-sama's room while he was sleeping and i felt asleep too on the ground, i woke up when Ulbert-sama get up from his bed, he asked me why i was there on the ground and i explained it to him, then he affered his bed to let me sleep better, i imagined that he wanted me to entertain himself so i removed my clothes and armor-

-WHAT?-

Sloth and Envy yelled simultaneously.

-SILENCE!-

This time was Greed to shout, he was famous for his usual calm tone and the fact that it was gone wasn't good.

-Continue.-

Said Demiurge, Lust gulped.

-He said that i misunderstood his words and then left.-

Incredibly a smile appeared on Demiurge's face.

-I see; we have nothing to worry about, this is surely a part of Ulbert-sama's inscrutable plan, he probably want us to walk by ourselves or maybe see how we react; we will not disappoint the Supreme One, return to your duties!-

{Somewhere in Mistral}

{Raven's P.O.V.}

It has been a long time since she felt a emotion this strong, a mixture of excitement and curiosity, Greed said her to search Amber Lightfall but for what she knew that name was non-existent.

The turning point came one evening when she was in a pub, in that moment she was frustrated, even with her contacts she couldn't find anything about Amber Lightfall.

-So where is the next meeting?-

She heard a whisper from the table behind her.

-At 10:30 in the abandoned Dust warehouse.-

Another voice responded.

-The purgation begin.-

The first voice said.

-When the true Calamity descend.-

The other finished.

{Behind the pub}

{10 minutes later}

-I will repeat myself once more; do you know Amber Lightfall?-

Raven asked, the beaten faunus was on the ground panting.

-I... i will never respond to a mere low heretic.-

It was strange, in Remnant religions were something rare to hear about, and see someone fight for it even at the cost of his life was absolutely abnormal.

-Its better for you to k-kill me, i will never say the unholy name of our Savior!-

She released him letting him fall on the ground, slowly and quietly she spoke.

-What do you know about Ulbert Alain Odle?-

The eyes of the faunus widened.

-How? A traitor! That's it i will report this to lady Amber!-

This time was Raven's turn to be surprised "bingo".

-Why don't you bring me with you? I promise to respond to all of her questions.-

She said.

{Use and knowledge about weapons' class}

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

-Good morning class.-

He said.

-Good morning professor Grayton!-

The students spoke simultaneously.

-Today i will see if you are ready for the monthly test; let's begin with miss Belladonna... tell me about the basic use of a scythe.-

He asked.

-The scythe is a mid range weapon that need perfect balance and elasticity to be used at its full potential, it could become a trump card during a hard fight.-

She said, he nodded in agreement.

-Then what is the weak point of a lance user?-

He asked.

-The back?-

Jaune tried.

-Uhm its quite vague, you see for all fighters the back is a weakness, but in the specific of lance users the most obvious weakness would be theirs flanks.-

Gluttony explained calmly watching the grin on Cardin's face "disgusting, taknig pleasure in seeing his own allies fail".

-Mr. Winchester could you please explain what is the most important thing for a short sword user?-

He asked.

-It's strength, he have to hit hard even with a short sword.-

Cardin replied "what a idiot".

-Wrong, it's agility; now i'm really getting tired to have such incompetent students, please leave this class now for today, and study more next time.-

Jaune raised and started to leave but Cardin remained on his chair with a challenging look on his face, now Gluttony was really pissed off.

-I don't know who you think to be scum, but i'm not exactly a patient person, and when i say leave, i mean LEAVE!-

This time his words were like daggers directed to his students, the air in the room froze and the majority of the students stopped breathing.

As it arrived the cold in the air disappeared like it never been there, Cardin took that moment to flee.

-Now the next is... miss Nikos.-

{End of the class}

The students left as fast as possible, in ten seconds there was no one except for him and Pyrrha, when she passed near his desk he whispered.

-This evening usual hour.-

She smiled and left.

{Beacon's cafeteria}

{Pyrrha's P.O.V.}

-...that was creepy.-

Yang said.

-What are you talking about?-

Asked Pyrrha while seating next to Nora.

-Of that Glen guy.-

Said Yang.

-Professor Grayton.-

Corrected Weiss glaring her.

-That's what you gain when you disobey a professor.-

Pyrrha said.

-But... he watched Cardin like he wanted to kill him.-

Yang responded.

-That's good!-

Exclaimed Nora.

-That's not good.-

Replied Ren.

-If in this school there were more professors like him no one would be allowed to sleep during classes.-

Weiss said and Ruby immediately watched down on her food.

-He invited you again didn't he?-

Asked Jaune.

-Uhm yes?-

Said Pyrrha.

-What are you talking about?-

Asked Ruby happy to change the subject,

-Professor Grayton invite often Pyhrra in his office and she come back really late, sometimes even after midnight.-

Explained Jaune.

-I said that it's all ok, you don't need to wait for me!-

Pyrrha responded annoyed.

-Oh oh... Pyrrha you dirty girl.-

Said yang, she blushed.

-i-it's not like that... we only speak about weapons... and he also show me his personal experiments... Glen is a great cook.-

She explained.

-Glen? You already call him with his name?-

Continued Yang.

 **CHAPTER END**

{No canon}

-Ulbert-sama!-

Demiurge shouted entering the throne room.

-What is it?-

Asked the Supreme Being.

-We reached the 60 favorite and 10.000 views!-

Said Demiurge, "what? how can this be? Remain calm... remain calm..." Ulbert thought.

-That's only natural Demiurge, no one can resist to me the supreme being of calamity!-

He said.

-As expected, Ulbert-sama already predicted all of this!-

Lust yelled in excitment.

-Sasuga Ulbert-sama!-

All the seven demons praised.

 **A.N.**

 **That's it finally done (damn my hob, my boss and my social life) thank you very much for the 10.000 views; review! Everyone love reviews!**


	12. Meetings

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **Don Orbit: well the fact is that, for now the cult of the 41 count only faunus, also if someone you don't know approach you asking for your leader i think you will probably not tell him, those also are faunus whose were abused by humans so they will probably say nothing anyway.**

 **weasel AKA boundedsumo: i always wrote like this, sorry for the grammar errors but my first language isn't english and i already asked a beta for this story; it don't seems that difficult to read but maybe it's just me.**

 **A.N.**

 **I just finished volume 12 and i really was disturbed by the intermission, Demiurge is really pure evilness, i don't think there will be scenes like that in my story.**

Chapter 9: Meetings

{DSC's mine}

Smoke was everywhere, flames were high in the black sky, the machines were falling destroyed on the ground, roar of pain and fear echoed in the chaos.

[Hellfire]

A giant dark flame rose burning everything in its way to ashes.

-What are you?-

The leader of the guards whispered watching the creature in front of him; it was tall and was wearing a elegant black robe, its goat like face was covered for an half by a golden mask and its crimson eyes were shining.

-No need to know, disappear from existence scum!-

[Maximize Gravity]

The soldiers fell on the ground pressed by the gravity, the monster placed a foot on the head of a soldier and crushed it.

-Mercy...-

-Spare me...-

Preyers could be heard in the dark night, the soldiers begged for mercy but the eyes of the monster remained cold and distant.

-What are you?...-

The captain asked again in pain; strange crimson circles with words, that the soldiers couldn't understand, written on them appeared around the creature, hundreds of them maybe thousands, and in that moment they understood that the age of humanity has come to its end.

-Supreme being, God, Devil, Demon, Monster; what will you scum call me? It doesn't matter to me... Before creation will always come destruction; i care about nothing, i bless nothing, i save nothing. I just erase completely everything i want and see. Shatter... disappear... collapse... burst... kill... annihilate... I will be the one to drag this world into Doom! Ashes to ashes, dust to dust...-

The words were spoken with absolute calm and conviction as a God who is communicating his decision.

[Super tier spell: Obliteration]

And with it everything disappeared in a shining light.

{One week before}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

Fresh air, finally he cold breath it without anyone escorting him, the silence of the forest was a blessing.

[Invisibility]

[Fly]

He casted the spells on himself and flied away in the sky enjoying the view of the new world.

-The air is sweet, it feels so good!-

He muttered; slowly the forest came to an end and a city began, there was a wall all around it, the structures seemed to be quite modern and people were walking through the streets; he noticed a cloud of smoke in the distance "well let's investigate it".

He was flying toward the smoke as he saw a strange scene under him, a children was running followed by two mens shouting at her words he couldn't understand from his position.

His curiosity won and he descended toward the three entities, now the child was on the ground with a man stepping on her "what the hell? It's just a child!", personally he always liked children, they were innocent and ignorant of the evil of the world.

-HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY!-

The child screamed, in that moment something happened in Ulbert's mind, the child was replaced by another child he knew well, beaten on the ground; without even knowing he rose his hand.

[Greater acid split]

Acid exited from the magic circle on his hand, the split hit one of the two mans on his back; it quickly consumed his armor and after his flesh making him scream in pain.

The other man turned toward the now visible Ulbert, his eyes went wide.

[Hellfire]

The man screamed consumed by the dark flames, not even the ashes remained of him.

They were the first people that Ulbert killed, but in his mind there wasn't horror but only disgust and satisfaction, it was probably the effect of [Demon soul] that changed his mind; slowly he reached the unconscious child that was lying on the ground "what shoul i do with this?".

{Raven's P.O.V.}

{Dust Warehouse}

She entered in the building expecting something great but what she found was only a mass of faunus, one of them approached her guide.

-Explain why you brought an outsider!-

He said.

-She knew reserved informations and i couldn't just let her go, she is a prisoner for lady Amber.-

Her guide responded.

-I see; mistress will arrive soon, please remain silent during the ritual.-

Before Raven could ask, the faunus started a chant.

-Oh Great Calamity

Oh Supreme Catastrophe

Keeper of the Armageddon

Hear this little one's prayer

That should the path of destruction be laid before you

This one might have the chance to observe

The end of this world

In the name of Lord Ulbert Alain Odle

Our savior and shield.-

There was something sacred in their voices, they weren't coordinated, the words weren't so special but she could feel something in the air, she watched them in the eyes and then she understood; conviction, they belived in what they said, for them they weren't only words, they were a fact, a future that soon would be present.

-Lady Amber.-

The faunus next to her whispered, she followed his eyes and finally she saw for the first time Amber Lightfall; she was a normal human with long black hair and purple eyes.

In that moment their eyes met for the first time, the first to move was Amber, she calmly walked toward Raven their eyes never lost the contact.

-Amber Lightfall.-

Raven spoke.

-And who may you be?-

She asked, her voice was sweet.

-I think this will explain.-

Raven said showing her the little statue she found back in the cave, for a instant the eyes of Amber widened but instantly they returned to their calm.

-I see please follow me, we need to talk alone.-

The faunus next to Raven seemed confused but said nothing; she followed Amber in the deep of the structure until she stopped in front of a door, they entered in the room.

There was two chairs and a lamp illuminating the cold grey room.

-This is the interrogations room but it will do for now.-

Amber said seating on a chair, Raven done the same.

-Well it seems you know my name Champion, unfortunately i can't say the same for me.-

Said Amber.

-Raven Branwen.-

The champion responded.

-Well Raven let's get down to business.-

 **A.N.**

 **The fatal meeting is finally happened, the cards are placed on the table, the game can finally begin.**


	13. Absolution

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

Chapter 10: Absolution

{Raven's P.O.V.}

-Well let's get down to business.-

Amber said.

-Now i'm sure you have questions, i will try to answer you as well as i can.-

She continued waiting for Raven to speak.

-I would like to know more about these Supreme Beings.-

Raven started, Amber took a deep breath.

-The informations i was blessed with about them are basics; they are 41 entities reunited under the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, their leader is the one who took the title of Overlord of Death, they are also called dimensional gods because of their ability to travel through dimensions without losing their power as would happen for normal gods; Lord Ulbert Alain Odle has long ago fell asleep in the deeps of this world and from the moment he woke up he have searched entertainment.-

"Its like a fairytale, super powerfull gods who wake up bored and search entertainment in the mortals" Raven thought.

-Ok, next question; who are you?-

Raven asked, the purple eyes of Amber seemed to burn for an instant.

-I was once time known as Fall Maiden, but a month ago i was killed and i lost my powers... but the Supreme One resurrected me as his apostle gifting me with powers the Maidens could only dream, and with this new form you now see.-

In that moment bat like wings appeared behind her back and long curved white horns on her head.

-I became a demon in order to save this world... why the mortals serve the Gods? the answer is simple, to not anger them, in short the serve to live; but for us demons is different, we live to serve, the link between us and our Supreme Being is stronger than every link between mortals and deities; and this is because the Supreme One don't ignore us, he care for us and in exchange we would be glad to die in his great name.-

Amber continued.

-I see; i'm searching for power but you search for something else, i hope we will be able to work together.-

Raven said, Amber smiled.

-Yes i hope the same; now i will explain you how to complete your ascension as a champion of a Supreme Being; each of the 41 choose their champion for different skills, in the specific case of Ulbert-sama, he want his champion to have a great sense of sacrifice and will to destroy.-

Amber explained.

-With my help and the aid of the Six Unholy Angels we will open the gate to allow the Supreme One to come to this world; this is the jouney knows as the journey of absolution, and this is your test to be a champion; find the leader of the angels and bring him to me; his name is Jaldaboath the Herald of Ulbert-sama will.-

Now another hunt have to begin.

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

{Withe fang's hideout in Vale}

-No.-

Adam said.

-What? What did you just say?-

The human with black hair and amber eyes asked dangerously.

-We will not take orders from you anymore Cinder.-

Spoke Adam.

-Have i to remember you who is the strongest here!-

Cinder said darkly.

-It's true, i can't defeat you, but our new employer Lord Jaldaboath can.-

He admitted, she turned toward the masked Demiurge.

-And i presume that this new employer are you.-

Her tone was sweet.

-Indeed.-

Demiurge simply responded, in that instant a fireball hit Demiurge setting him on fire, a sadistic grin appeared on Cinder's face but immediately disappeared replaced with shock when her flame dissipated.

-Kukuku... how could you think that such low spell could hurt me; now i will show you how a true flame is like.-

(Incinerate)

It was a 4 tier fire spell, a dark flame erupted from Demiurge's finger and hit Cinder making her scream in pain, her two minions launched an assault but Adam blocked the two of them with a smirk on his face.

-So how it feel to burn?-

The flame dissipated and Cinder fell on her knees, bruises all over her body.

-As you can see mine is not a normal flame, it is made not only to hurt the subject's body but mind too, if i use it some other times, you will surely become my little slave kukuku...-

The demon giggled with malevolence.

-How dare you... i will kill you for this...-

Cinder cried out in pain.

-I'm starting to get bored of you [Leave]-

Without any control on their bodies they left.

-As you can see i always honor my promises, now its your turn.-

He spoked to Adam.

-Yes Lord Jaldaboath, i will surely introduce you to Lady Sienna as soon as possible.-

Demiurge smirked behind his mask.

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

He healed her, he doesn't knew why but he done it "maybe my human side is still here, well hidden but here" he thought.

The young girl was lying between his arms still unconscious, he sat under a tree waiting for her to wake up.

He had placed a mask to cover completely his already half covered face, he also hided his non-human legs with his gown, the only part remained uncovered were his hands.

He watched the faunus girl between his hands, she was wearing some dark blue discarded working clothes, her skin was pale, her hair brown; now that he watched better she looked exactly like a young version of his older sister.

Speaking of her she was a kind girl, when he was still a child she always red stories to make him sleep, he always loved one in particular.

-During a forgotten age lived beings who changed the course of history by embracing their destiny to sign the end of the age of gods, this brought them into unexpected adventures full of surprises, through fail and victory they wanted power and for that they stained their souls, in front of them there were many choices but they continued to follow only one path... domination obviously.-

His memory stopped there, he didn't remember what the title of the book was or how it continued, he lost a lot of his memories during the accident that killed his sister, his parents told him that the two of them have been involved in a road accident.

-So how the story continue?-

A new voice asked, he watched down to see that the little girl have opened her eyes, they were blue as the sea.

-You woke up.-

He simply stated.

-Yes but who are you? where am i?... who am i?-

"What? She doesn't remember?"

-I was walking in the forest then i saw you, you have been attacked by two men, i rescued you and brought you here.-

He explained.

-Yes, i remember now! I was escaping! But i can't remember why, then i fell and hit my head on a rock and everything went black.-

She said.

-Can you remember your name now?-

He asked.

-No, but i think i will need one for now, speaking of names what's yours?-

She asked back.

-You are quite clever to be such a young girl, by the way i'm Ulbert.-

He stated.

-Oi! I'm actually 16 you know?!-

"Wait really? You look like you are 12" he mentally stated.

-So you know how old you are, interesting.-

He spoke.

-Uhm yes, it came out of my mouth before i realized it.-

She said, he sighed.

-Soon it will be dark let's find a safe place Mizumi.-

The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

-Mizumi? I like the sound of this name!-

She stated following him.

 **A.N**.

 **I know it's short and i'm sorry but finally i figured out what i want to do with this story so i think new chapters will not come faster, i have to continue my other story too now that volume 5 has ended.**


	14. And now

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **Don Orbit: Ahahah that was an interesting point of view, about your doubt on the fact of the 'dimensional gods' it was a lie built up by Ulbert to explain how they arrived there not only to his servants but also to other people, he don't want to reveal the truth (he just don't want to involve Yggdrasil, that should be a spectator, into the game); also since his mind has been changed into a demon mind its easier for him to lie.**

 **Reader (sorry i don't remember the name and i can't find the message): you asked me what would be my Opening if my story was a anime; well i think that Unravel the full english version of Jonathan Young would be perfect.**

Chapter 11: And now...

{Cinder's P.O.V.}

-How can this be! I have the powers of a Maiden! Why can't i crush that damn Faunus? And how can his power be stronger than mine?-

She was completely pissed off, a small laugh echoed in the Dust warehouse, she turned toward the source of the sound only to find Sloth.

-It's quite easy my dear Cinder, you lost because he wasn't a faunus.-

She spoke with her sleepy tone.

-After all he is my older brother, the incarnation of the will of Ulbert-sama.-

Cinder watched her with wide eyes, she never forgot the terror she felt the first time she met the auto proclaimed deity, and if there was him behind all of this she wouldn't interfere, it was too dangerous to upset someone as powerful as him.

-We will proceed with the plan anyway, Roman will need to recruit someone else to do the job.-

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

They were actually inside a cave.

-How can we start a fire without wood?-

Mizumi asked.

-Quite easy.-

Ulbert said.

[Immortal fire]

A flying flame born in his left hand making Mizumi eyes wide in surprise.

-Wow so cool! Is this your semblance? Are you a huntsman?-

She asked.

-No not exactly, i'm more a traveler, my people call me magic caster.-

He lied.

-No way! Magic is not real, i'm not a child you know?-

She stated.

-Then i think you are hungry.-

He spoked ignoring her last comment.

[Greater create item: table]

A wood table and four chairs appeared from nothing, making Mizumi's eyes grow even wider, then he opened his pocket dimension and took out two hamburgers and a jug full of water; Mizumi watched the table, the food and then him.

-What...? How...?-

She couldn't spoke correctly after everything she saw.

-I told you that i am called a magic caster, now eat or you will not grow up.-

He said and sat, she puffed out her cheeks but did as he said.

Some minutes passed, she seemed to enjoy her dinner, that remembered him of the time when all his family had dinner, he was really happy too in those moments because it was the only time of the day when he could be with his entire family, speak and laugh with them.

-It's something wrong?-

He asked after noticing that she was watching him intensely.

-No but... are you not hungry?-

She asked.

-No not particularly, have you eat enough?-

He asked back, she nodded and yawned.

-Well well it's time to go to bed.-

He said.

-Oi! I'm not a baby!-

She responded with a offended tone.

[Greater create item: bed]

In the same way the table appeared a bed was created, it was sumptuous, red top sheet of velvet, large enough for at least three entities; it made a strange contrast with the rude cave that now was their shelter.

He let the fire in his hand fall on the ground, Mizumi removed her trousers freeing her fox like tail and sat on the bed while he sat on the ground observing the stars that could be seen outside the cave.

-Good night Ulbert.-

She said.

-Good night Mizumi.-

{Gluttony's office}

{Gluttony's P.O.V.]

-What's wrong Pyrrha?-

He asked.

-Ah it's nothing Glen.-

She answered, that was a lie, he could say it watching in her eyes.

-It's Jaune right? You discovered his secret.-

Her eyes went wide.

-How? You knew it?-

She asked in shock.

-Yes, it was pretty easy to understand you know? A man that can't control his aura properly and is weaker of everyone else.-

Even if she haven't liked his words she couldn't say that they were not the truth.

-You have to forget him, for your own good; even when you opened your heart to him and offered to help him he simply throw everything of you away.-

He spoke, slowly lowering the distance between them.

-I can't! My heart can't do it!-

She cried out.

-Shhh... i will help you to forget, look into my eyes.-

She done as he said, green met yellow.

-[You must forget him because... you are completely and absolutely... Mine; your heart... your soul... your body... belongs to Me]-

His words were printed in her mind stunning her for some seconds, that was enough for him to make their lips meet, in that instant everything in her mind was deleted, every worries gone leaving only a static state of peace; she liked it, she loved it, she wanted more of it, she pushed her lips more against his.

He moved his hands on her body touching places no one else ever touched, slowly removing her clothes, at the end of that dance they were on his bed, both of them half naked.

-Prepare yourself, because you are going to be my dinner Pyrrha Nikos.-

He whispered into her ear making her moan in pleasure.

That night Pyrrha never returned to her room.

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

{White fang's HQ}

He was actually escorted by Adam into the White Fang's HQ, today was the day of the first meeting with their leader, he prepared himself at the best of his possibilities to not disappoint his creator; for the last two days he prepared himself taking in account 73 possible types of leaders that he could meet and now the time has finally arrived.

-Please Lord Jaldaboath remain behind me and let me speak.-

Adam said, he nodded, the double doors opened revealing a throne room, it was nothing comoared to Nazarick or the Abyssal Hell so his expression remained calm; the two of them advanced toward the throne where a faunus woman was sat.

-Greetings Adam, you finally returned.-

Adam knelt removing his mask.

-Yes Lady Sienna, i came to report that the humans who caused us some troubles will no more be a problem.-

He spoke.

-And i imagine the man next to you is the one who solved the problem.-

She said receiving a nod from Adam.

-Good from what regiment are you?-

She asked with a smirk.

-Unfortunately Lady Sienna this respectable man isn't a part of our organization, otherwise i think we would have won this war years ago.-

Adam stated making Sienna's eyebrow rose.

-Oh so is he not an ally?-

She asked.

-Well he asked me to bring him here to search an alliance with you.-

Adam answered.

-So you believe in this person?-

She asked again.

-I believe in his strength and i'm sure that if he will work with us no one will be able to stop us!-

Sienna sighed.

-And why you, oh mighty being, want to help us? What do you search really?-

She spoke watching directly in Demiurge's mask.

-My Lady...-

Adam tried but was stopped by her glare.

-Kukuku you are a clever leader, i see... i see... well let me introduce myself properly, i'm Jaldaboath the herald of the will of my God and Creator Lord Ulbert Alain Odle.-

A smirk appeared behind his mask.

 **A.N.**

 **Well that's all, you liked it? You hated it? Review! Everyone love reviews!**


	15. Plan Gehenna V2's preparation begins

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **Don Orbit: thank you; it was that hunger indeed, Speaking of Raven's powers as a Maiden i will follow canon on that, Demiurge will 'end' the meeting in this chapter i hope you will enjoy it; i also never thought about the merge of a human with a snake demon, the result would be quite terrifying.**

 **DashingxRogue: thank you the good part will come soon.**

 **UndeadLord22: thank you; speaking of Gluttony, for him is just a game, just a new puppet, after all we are talking about demons.**

Chapter 12: ...Plan Gehenna V2's preparation begins

{White fang's HQ}

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

-That name is familiar...-

Sienna spoke.

-Ma'am if you allow me, it is the name that our brothers and sisters who escaped from the SDC use when they are referring to their savior.-

One of the guards spoke.

-Oh i see, you are already quite famous.-

Sienna muttered.

-Indeed we have already operated in helping your people, you see my master find the situation of your kin quite worthy of his time; he is a kind and merciful lord when it come to his subordinates but terrifying and unstoppable with his enemies; this is your only chance, make the right decision miss Sienna.-

Demiurge spoke, Sienna observed his tail.

-My kin? So what exactly are you?-

She asked.

-Kukuku i'm an Arc Devil one of the highest ranks in demon society.-

He simply answered.

-Demons? Please don't try such tricks with me, i'm not in the mood actually.-

Demiurge didn't respond, he rose his gloved hand and slowly removed his mask, Sienna's eyebrow rose he was indeed the strangest faunus she ever seen but he still resembled a human, before she could ask what he was going to do the strangest thing she ever seen happened.

Demiurge's form started to change, he grew taller, wings erupted from his back, his head changed into one that resembled a frog with big crimson eyes and a larg creepy mouth with sharp teeth.

All the guards rose their weapon trembling in fear, a shocked expression appeared on Sienna's face and even Adam made some steps back.

-You see, this is the power that we obtained, this is the result of the Dark Baptism, the power of absolute destruction and domination!-

The guards panicked and attacked him "perfect".

-[Prostrate yourself before your superior]-

Immediately all the guards prostrate on the ground trying to resist his [Command Mantra].

-[Do not resist, this is your place as inferior life forms]-

They all stopped moving, he watched again in Sienna eyes.

-Is this enough for a demostration or should i kill some of them?-

He asked evilly.

-Y-yes that will not be necessary... i think i should discuss this with other members of the White Fang.-

She said not fully recovered from the shock.

-I understand, but please be fast our lord do not appreciate wastes of time.-

She gulped and nodded.

{Abyssal hell}

{Lust's P.O.V.}

[Skill: horde of nightmares]

[Skill: horde of nightmares]

[Skill: horde of nightmares]

[Skill: horde of nightmares]

Wrath, Greed, Envy and Lust casted their skill that allowed them to create a horde of level 50 demons, they could use it only once per day and according to Demiurge calculations, if they continued to cast it each day, in a week they could create a army capable of burning down a kingdom.

-Ah it's done! I'm so tired!-

Exclaimed Envy.

-I hope everything is going fine out there.-

Said Greed.

-I'm sure that Ulbert-sama and Demiurge nii-sama are doing well, what about Gluttony and Sloth?-

Lust asked.

-Uhm from their reports Sloth seems to enjoy a lot the company of those humans and is actually researching about the magic casters of this world, the so called Maidens; Gluttony seems to have found a new toy and is actually busy in trying to discover what the plans of this Ozpin are.-

Envy stated.

-So they are having fun out there, i hope we will come out soon as well.-

Lust said.

-I heard from the maids that you already came out a lot in Ulbert-sama's bed.-

Envy spoke, Lust cringed at this.

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

-Ulbert you must come in too! The water it's wonderful!-

Mizumi called him, she was actually bathing in a river, now there were three days since the day they met, ever since that moment he felt once again a long forgotten sentiment, happiness.

-You should get out, we have to go, it's lunch time.-

He said, she puffed but done as he said, while she was clothing herself she asked.

-Ulbert can i ask you something?-

-Yes what is it?-

-What happened to the men who was attacking me?-

He froze at that, she seemed to understand his silence.

-I see but why? Why you would kill them for attacking someone you didn't know?-

She asked.

-It's complicated... some people shouldn't be allowed to live.-

He said.

-That's not true! Everyone should have a second chance in their life.-

Mizumi responded.

-And if someone killed or raped someone else? It is right for him to have a second chance? He who destroyed innocent lives, how can he be allowed to get away with it? Where is justice!? Where is fairness!?-

His tone burned in anger, but that fire instantly extinguished when he saw tears falling from her face.

He gently hugged her body that was trembling.

-I'm sorry, forgive me.-

He whispered, she returned the hug.

-Promise me Ulbert, promise me that you will not kill again please.-

She said, something trembled in his mind, something dark was telling him to crush that little body, crush that girl who was ruining him, he hugged her harder.

"No this is not the way i want to live" in that moment the dark grasp on his mind disappeared, something heavy left his soul making him lighter than he have ever been.

-I promise you.-

He answered.

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

-Uhm excuse me professor, can i ask you something?-

The blonde boy asked.

-Mr. Arc what's the matter?-

Gluttony questioned.

-Have you seen Pyrrha? I wanted to apologize to her but i can't find her.-

He said "stupid weak boy it's already too late for that, she has been eaten and no one will be able to take her from me".

-Ah so it was for you that yesterday she was so sad, uhm she left my study at 9 o'clock, she told me she needed a bit of time alone.-

He explained, in that moment the door of the class opened and Pyrrha entered.

-I'm sorry Professor i'm late.-

She spoke.

-No problem, take your seat miss Nikos we will begin soon.-

Something called him from the back of his mind "My Shadows Nightmares that i placed on Ozpin and the other teachers seems to have something to report".

(Message)

(Gluttony: what is it? I only wanted to be disturbed if there was an emergency.)

(Shadow Nightmare: forgive me Gluttony-sama but we may have a problem; the name of the Supreme One is arrived here and i think the headmaster wants to investigate about it.)

 **A.N**.

 **Well that's all for now; Review! Thanks for the 100 follow, i love you readers.**


	16. Special 2 Lust's settings

Lust's settings

Lust is a demon of the succubus clan; she has been created together with her two twin sisters and three twin brothers, she learned from her big brother and leader Demiurge that the final goal of their creation is to destroy all the inferior races and to obey to the true Demon God.

Lust have a passion for any type of book, particularly she like love stories with a tragic end; her body as a succubus is constantly in heat ready to satisfy her needs and hungers.

Among the six Evil Lord she is considered the fourth in power, she is intelligent and have a great sense of pride, she would play fair with her siblings, but if needed she could become sly in order to complete her tasks.

She is a masochist, this help her in battle when she has to take a lot of damages in order to protect her allies.

Family come always as a priority to her and she swore to destroy anyone who dare damage his brothers and sisters.

As for her abilities as a succubus, she loves to be dominated, being a prideful succubus queen she would mate only with the strongest entities around.

Her current title is 'Fourth unholy angel'


	17. New toys and choices

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **Don Orbit: Before anything, i would just like to thank you for every review you left on my chapters, i really enjoyed reading them all, a lot of your ideas have some potential behind them, so thank you for reading my story despite grammar and everything else. Now speaking of Ulbert he is really growing too attached to Mizumi... that will only bring troubles like you already said, i thought about the union between a snake demon and a human and i came to the conclusion that the result would be something similar to Snake (from black butler) only with more demonic traits.**

 **Daniel-palacio: thank you very much!**

Chapter 13: New toys and choices

{Raven's P.O.V.}

-Unfortunately our path will divide here.-

Amber said with a smile.

-Indeed, i need to find this Jaldaboath, i hope that we will meet again.-

Raven said putting up her mask.

-If you find him then we will surely meet again, and that will be the moment when the Supreme One will descend.-

Amber stated.

-The purgation begins.-

Raven said.

-When the true Calamity descend.-

Amber finished with a wide grin.

{Abyssal hell}

{Greed's P.O.V.}

Saying that Greed was angry was an euphemism, he was practically furious; "Gluttony have a toy! He have a new toy! A great toy! Why i haven't mine? Have i been a bad servant for Ulbert-sama? I want a toy! I want it now! And i want it to be the best one!".

He already done his daily job so he was free but it would be bad to leave, if something happened he should be here, he searched a solution and he found it, it was risky, very risky; "if Demiurge nii-sama will know about this i will be in big troubles".

-I will leave, if anything and i repeat 'anything' happen i want you to contact me immediately; did you understand?-

He said watching directly in the crimson eyes of the Blood Bat in his room.

-Yes Greed-sama.-

[Greater teleportation]

{Mistral}

-Uhm if i remember well, this is a territory near the Champion's tribe.-

He looked around him searching for civilization "it seems i will need to use that spell".

(Analyzation)

There was a lot of entities not far from his actual position, he started to advance in that direction.

He couldn't even walk for ten minutes that a voice called for him.

-Hands up! Give me your properties and you will not get killed.-

He turned to face the voice, it belonged to a girl, she had tan colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes, a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm; she wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar on her neck; a confident smile on her face.

But that confident expression disappeared when their eyes met, green into icy blue.

"Asking the Evil Lord Greed to give up his properties to you isn't a clever choice human" a evil grin appeared on his face.

The girl took some steps back.

-D-don't move Faunus! I will not repeat myself!-

Her words were useless, Greed continued to advance toward her without hesitation.

She continued to retreat till her back hit a tree, she took out her weapons, two crescent shaped blades, each with a ring shaped center.

She launched them toward him, but the weapons simply flow away when they collided with his skin, now she was defenseless; Greed was now in front of her, he bowed his head to her height and sniffed her.

-Fear, such beautiful emotion, it remember us how much we are alive and how much we value our life; tell me mortal what is your name?-

His whisper was just enough loud for her to hear, his warm breath on her face made her body tremble.

-V-vernal.-

She cried out in a whisper, in an instant his hand was on her throat, he gently touched her skin and removed her collar throwing it away.

She closed her eyes, waiting for anything that should come next, she heard the sound of a chain and then...

*CLICK*

She slowly opened her eyes, Greed was still there with a chain in his hand, she followed the metal chain to see that it was linked with a black metal slave like choker that was now around her neck.

-You are now mine, come my new toy.-

He said with a smirk.

-What? No, wait!-

She cried out.

-No i don't want to wait and waste precious time [Gate]-

An oval black portal appeared next to him, he entered dragging a scared Vernal with him.

{Ozpin's office}

{Ozpin's P.O.V.}

He was actually in his office with Glynda and Qrow.

-In short a faunus started to proclaim the end of the world in a public square in Vale, the military tried to stop him and then a whole group of faunus tried to fight them, but when they had been submitted the leader took out a strange crystal and blowed themselves up in the name of a certain 'Lord Ulbert Alain Odle'?-

He asked.

-Yeah something like that.-

Answered Qrow.

-Should we worry about this?-

Asked Glynda.

-There are strange rumors around some faunus' rebellion in Atlas, something is moving.-

Ozpin said.

-See what you can find about this Ulbert Alain Odle.-

He continued watching toward Qrow.

*CRACK*

Everyone turned toward the noise to see Glen Grayton stunned with a broken cup on the ground, no one of them heard him arrive.

-Can i help you with something?-

Asked Ozpin, Glen seemed to recover a bit.

-Ah... ehm... i came here to ask Miss Goodwitch if i could use the training arena this Thursday.-

He said weakly.

-I see no problems with it.-

Said Glynda while repairing the broken cup with her semblance.

-Ozpin maybe i just started to heard things but could you repeat who you are searching for?-

Asked Glen, Ozpin watched him with a concerned look.

-Ulbert Alain Odle.-

When the words left Ozpin's lips Glen took some steps back, all looked at him with a strange expression.

-Perhaps you know who this person is?-

It was more a statement that a question.

-He is not a person.-

Glen whispered.

-Pardon?-

Asked Ozpin.

-He is not a person.-

Glen said louder, everyone looked at him waiting for him to continue.

-Once when i was younger i heard a legend, the legend of the End of Time; when the moon would be shattered in the sky and the world would be broken, the seven Unholy Angels will descend once more and with the help of an Apostle and a Champion they will summon from the depths of the Abyssal Hell their God and Creator; the Supreme Being of Calamity, the World Disaster, Ulbert Alain Odle who will bring Doom to this world.-

Glen finished with a solemn tone.

-And you believe in this story?-

Asked Ozpin.

-I really don't know, it's just a legend... but all legends have been created with something true behind them.-

Glen said and left the room.

-Uhm.-

Glynda turned toward him.

-What's the matter Headmaster?-

She asked.

-I'm not sure but there's something that i'm missing in this whole situation, it's like it is perfect, too perfect to be a union of random facts.-

He said.

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

Mizumi woke up in her bed, she was scared, she remembered clearly the nightmare, a lot of people were running away while screaming, fire was everywhere, she couldn't breath, there was too much smoke.

She slowly reached for the bed next to hers.

-Ulbert.-

She said while sobbing.

-Mizumi... another nightmare?-

She nodded to the masked goat.

-Come here.-

She got on his bed, he hugged her with his clawed hands.

-Everything will be okay, you are with me now, no one will dare to touch you again i promise.-

He whispered to her, her tears stopped, her heart calmed down and she slowly fell asleep once again.

{Morning}

They were walking in the forest again, their goal was to find something that Mizumi will remember and maybe find her family.

-Ulbert why don't you remove that mask, i'm sure you are a beautiful man.-

She said giggling.

-Ah.. uhm... you know i'm not comfortable in showing my face to other people, it usually create troubles.-

He responded.

-That only make me more curious! Come on i want to see what type of faunus you are!-

She said excited.

-I... you know, you win.-

He said slowly removing his mask; her reaction was strange probably because there wasn't any reaction.

-So what about it?-

He asked.

-I knew it.-

Was her statement.

-What?-

Now he was surprised.

-Few nights ago i removed it while you were sleeping, i was only curious to see if you would have showed me; by the way, what are you?-

She asked.

-Ah you are a sneaky one Mizumi, i can't say i don't like it.-

She blushed at the compliment.

-Well, i'm a demon, something that you all should fear, a monster that isn't so different from a Grimm; now hate me Mizumi, i know that you will hate me as i hated you all!-

"Then this is it! This is where our path will divide" i was ready for everything but he still was surprised when someone hugged him, it was a crying Mizumi.

-Please don't say such things! When i lost my memories i was alone and broken, you helped me, cared for me; even if the world hates you i will still be by your side; since i lost everything you became everything for me Ulbert, you became my world, so please don't ask me to hate you.-

She cried out "such kindness... how could i deserve it? After everything i have done? How could i think that i'm the one who should judge this whole world? Could it be that even i have a second chance of redemption?... I don't know... but maybe with her i will discover it".

 **A.N.**

 **Here it comes, what Ulbert will do? Will he still continue with the plan? Or just throw everything away? Review! I love reviews, it's the very food of a writer!**


	18. The wrath of a God

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **Don Orbit: That's surely a interesting idea, i imagine that in that scenario Gluttony would be mad and would began to devour (because he is gluttony yep) the souls of everyone who dare to step in his way. Mizumi arc ends in this chapter by the way, also there will be more Greed and Vernal moments, i found out that a powerless Vernal its just too adorable.**

 **Nemesis Lyonner: thank you, remember that before being a demon he was a human, but it is also true that it was a complete different life.**

Chapter 14: The wrath of a God

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

-Uhm for today i think we should stop, it's already 8:00 pm.-

He said watching Mizumi, her eyes were on him, she nodded.

-It can't be helped we will continue tomorrow.-

She agreed, he was just going to create a house before her voice stopped him.

-WAIT!-

She cried out, he turned to see her staring to a wire net fencing.

-What of it?-

He asked.

-I REMEMBER THIS, I REMEMBER! I ESCAPED FROM HERE!-

She said showing him a hole in the fencing.

-Maybe we should investigate further tomorrow.-

He said, but she didn't listen.

-Here is where... where... where i was separated from my mother!-

She shouted.

-I have to find her! I must find her!-

She passed through the hole.

-Wait! Mizumi is dangerous!-

He said panicking.

(Lesser break item)

The fencing fell and he ran through it, trying to follow her, but it was dark and the forest didn't help either.

(Analyzation)

He found her life energy and started to follow it, he erased bushes and felled trees, nothing have to be in his way, nothing.

The forest soon ended, now in front of him there was a great structure, it resembled a mine but Ulbert didn't care, the only important thing was to find Mizumi.

He continued to follow her life track, it was inside the structure, he smashed down a door and entered now running at full speed through the corridors.

He stopped when finally he reached her, she was on the other side of the corridor, only ten meters from him.

-Here is where we worked, here is where we rebelled, and here is where we have been slain like animals...-

Her words where cold, tears fallen from her eyes, he made a step toward her but

*BANG*

It was an instant, her bady fell on the ground, Ulbert's mind couldn't realize what just happened so he tried to formulate hypothesis "yes she surely is tired, she ran a lot but it's strange that she just fainted like that, ah yes... she just took back a lot of memories at once so it's probable that her mind couldn't take it; yes it's surely like that... but what is all that crimson fluid around her... blood?! Maybe she got hurt when she fell... but there is so much of it...".

While Ulbert thought, a figure stepped next to Mizumi, it was full armored with a gun in its right hand, it kicked her body.

-Die scum! As your fellow rebels!-

"Dead... is Mizumi dead? No No No No No No No... this is wrong there must be an error, i don't even know if resurrection works in this world... i reincarnated a human but she was still alive... why didn't i tested such an important thing?..." the answer came soon to his mind "...it's because... because a Demon God saves nothing, bless nothing and cares for nothing... he simply ERASE EVERYTHING!" he felt energy pumping through his veins along with hate and fury, he felt that dark self rise inside him once more, his world became pain and suffering; and with a primordial roar the World Disaster has been awakened once more.

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

-So the terms of the contract are these; the White Fang will have our aid in its future operations, while we will have the full support of the faunus, everyone will be reunited under Ulbert-sama's flag spiritually, and you will continue to have full control over the rebels' movements.-

"At least for now" Demiurge thought.

-Any objections?-

He asked, there was no response.

-Then we will sign the contract... with our blood.-

He said using a claw to make a cut on his hand, Sienna hesitated an instant before cutting her hand as well; the two of them shook each other cut hands.

In that instant the ground started to shake, everyone panicked.

-Is... is this normal?!-

Asked Sienna.

-No this is not a part of our contract... this power... Ulbert-sama!-

He exclaimed "what's happening? What's the meaning of this? Ulbert-sama...".

-I will now leave to see what happened, we will contact you soon.-

He said.

[Greater teleportation]

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

"I need more human meat, this is quite tasty but... something is missing... what is it? Something unpredictable... that will stun everyone who will eat it..."

His office began to shake as the rest of tha academy "an earthquake?... no no no this energy!... such evilness!... Ulbert-sama! Is he calling for us?"

He wrote a note 'I'm actually in Vale, i will come back for tomorrow's lessons'.

(Greater teleportation)

{Salem's Domain}

{Sloth's P.O.V.}

-So the White Fang is no more a pawn? This is quite troublesome.-

Salem spoke, they were actually in the meeting room.

-If you can give me few days i'm sure that i will be able to gather some other pawns for you Mistress.-

Cinder said.

-You already wasted enough time Cinder, this is going to be a problem!-

Watts said, they glanced to each other.

-That's enough! The plan have to be only... reorganized a little...-

Salem spoke, in that moment everything began to shake.

-What's happening now?-

Hazel asked.

-An earthquake?-

Watts tried.

-No... this is Ulbert-sama... he is angry... very angry...-

Sloth said, without hesitation she casted the spell.

[Greater teleportation]

{Abyssal hell}

{Greed's P.O.V.}

-Are you enjoying your new toy?-

Asked Envy, watching Greed that was actually using Vernal as a chair.

-Oh yes in the last two days i smoothed her, she used to have a sharp tongue you know?-

He said.

-Ah... so heavy...-

Vernal whispered.

-Silence, chairs don't speak.-

Greed ordered.

-Y-yes my l-lord.-

-Uhm why is she in such a position?-

Asked Envy.

-She is weak, this will surely improve her stamina... and i quite enjoy it too.-

He said with a evil grin.

-I see, take care of your things or maybe one day they could disappear... kukuku...-

Stated Envy, in that moment the entire room trembled, Greed rose and Vernal fell on the ground exhausted.

-This is...-

Began Envy.

-I know, gather the others, everyone to the meeting room.-

Said Greed receiving a nod from Envy.

{Amber's P.O.V.}

Everyone was panicking, the origin of the earthquake was surely her Master, thanks to her Demon Soul she could clearly distinguish his power from any other.

-Don't have fear, remain calm! This is only a sign from Lord Ulbert Alain Odle, a sign that he heard your prayers, he is responding to our call! The awakening has begun!-

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

-CONTINUE TO FIRE! STOP IT! STOP IT!-

The guards continued to shoot to him but it was useless.

[Maximize magic: Hell Hurricane]

A giant tornado of fire appeared burning every single human in its way; how many he already killed 100? 200? It doesn't matter anymore to him.

-EAT THIS!-

Some soldiers launched Dust Grenades at him, obviously their elemental damage was nullified.

[Maximize magic: Raging Vulcano]

Pillars of lava erupted from the ground "kill them... kill them all! No one shall escape! No one must leave this place alive! May your souls be devoured by my Abyssal Hell!".

[Widen Magic Effect]

[Maximize magic: Hellfire Wall]

[Maximize magic: Greater explosion]

[Maximize magic: Earth Eater]

[Maximize magic: Black hole]

[Double Maximize Magic: Meteor Fall]

A giant ring of black flames was now around the building, the ground shattered, a black hole began to drag everything and everyone inside it, two giant flaming meteors fell from the sky.

In few minutes the structure was completely destroyed, but he wasn't satisfied yet; there must be complete annihilation.

[Analyzation]

As he expected there were others scumbags alive.

[Fly]

He reached their position in an instant; smoke was everywhere, flames were high in the black sky, the machines were falling destroyed on the ground, roar of pain and fear echoed in the chaos.

[Hellfire]

A giant dark flame rose burning everyone in its way to ashes.

-What are you?-

The one who seemed to be leader of the guards whispered watching directly in his eyes.

-No need to know, disappear from existence scum!-

[Maximize Gravity]

The soldiers fell on the ground pressed by the gravity, Ulbert placed a foot on the head of a soldier and crushed it.

-Mercy...-

-Spare me...-

Preyers could be heard in the dark night, the soldiers begged for mercy but his eyes remained cold and distant.

-What are you?...-

The leader asked again in pain; strange crimson circles with words, that the soldiers couldn't understand, written on them appeared around the Supreme Being, hundreds of them maybe thousands, and in that moment they understood that the age of humanity has come to its end.

-Supreme being, God, Devil, Demon, Monster; what will you scum call me? It doesn't matter to me... Before creation will always come destruction; i care about nothing, i bless nothing, i save nothing. I just erase completely everything i want and see. Shatter... disappear... collapse... burst... kill... annihilate... I will be the one to drag this world into Doom!... Ashes to ashes, dust to dust...-

The words were spoken with absolute calm and conviction as a God who is communicating his decision.

[Super tier spell: Obliteration]

And with it everything disappeared in a shining light.

 **A.N.**

 **The time as come when the beast exit from his hive to spread fear and death into the world.**

 **Then what will his next step be? Review!**


	19. Awakening the divine class

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Finally i'm here, things are better now so i can start to write again, i have a lot of work to do since i spent the last month dealing with my personal problems so chapters will come out slowly for some time (i actually wrote this into a night, i hope there aren't too many errors). Enjoy. (Thanks for the over 100 Fav, i love you all!)**

 **Reviews**

 **Don Orbit: A good mine indeed was it for the extraction of dust? Well... now everything is dust! Sure an earthquake of those magnitude will have consequences; speaking of Salem, we don't exactly know what she want to do with the relics, destroy humanity? Conquer the world? Make the Grimm the new dominant race? But indeed she is doing a bad job. Gluttony is risking a lot too, i hope you all understood why i choose a Snake Demon, it is because some snakes can eat things really much bigger than them.**

 **DashingxRogue: Yes it's important to maintain a certain level of hype, it is also the reason why i didn't wrote Ulbert as a mad demon that would continually cast [Grand Catastrophe] on any living being he met, it would become boring after few chapters.**

 **SomePerveGuy: Yeah i thought it too but i couldn't figure out what it was.**

 **DeaTHscyTHE666: Yeah grammar is a pain, i'm still searching for a beta but i'm happy you like the story itself, speaking of references i really like to insert them in my stories and see who can notice them. Yeah the appearance of Dracula in Castelvania was really cool.**

 **Firefly7073: If you are asking to be my beta please PM me so we can discuss it in private.**

 **Akuma-Heika: actually all the Evil Lords are twins so i thought to make them address each other like that.**

Chapter 15: Awakening the divine class

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

As it started it ended... all around him was a desert of dust, even the sky was grey... "Mizumi...", before strarting the massacre he sent her body away from there through a gate, hoping that ressurection magic would work; he sighed "what have i done here?..." in that moment a dark voice in his mind spoke.

-Chaos God Class Skill Unlocked: [True Power Need Sacrifices].-

His eyes widened.

-Quest completed: God Awakening. reward: Tome of Destruction; new 9th tier spell unlocked: [Hakai].-

The voice continued.

-What's this? This is like Yggdrasil worked! So it means... [Summon Class' Mirror]-

A screen appeared in front of him with all his class levels and job levels with all his current skills, the first thing he noticed was that there was a new class level, 'Chaos God 1', after reading this he watched his current level... his eyes went wide when he red '101'; this only could mean a thing, the level 100 bound has been removed...

Forgotting about everything else he selected his new skill and pressed 'info'.

[True Power Need Sacrifices: It's a skill that increase the range of all magics from 100% to 150%; it is possible to use it sacrificing the 10% of the player's total health; if a ally's health reach 0 the skill will be automatically activated without any costs.]

Next to his new skill there were others white gaps, he pressed his claw on the nearest.

[Skill locket: to unlock the selected skill the player needs to kill 10.000 living beings]

"I see... Chaos God class... pure destruction... this is the only way to grow stronger" he watched the grey sky and sighed "and i need to be stronger, i don't want to see someone important die in front of me again!" he clenched his fists.

[Greater Teleportation]

He picked up Mizumi's body from the ground, a sigle black tear descended on his face.

-Mizumi, i'm sorry, i couldn't keep my promise... but this is nothing... nothing compared to what i will do if you don't wake up... i will turn this world into a hell... a hell of blood and suffer.-

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

-Should we... check what happened?-

Asked Sloth worried, Demiurge sighed.

-You should return to your current jobs, i will go, if my actions will come out as an error, i will take full responsibility of them as your leader, i assure you that you will not be punished.-

He stated.

-That will not be necessary.-

Everyone turbed to see Ulbert standing behind him.

-My Lord! Your return may be blessed.-

The seven demons knelt.

-May am i allowed to speak?-

Demiurge said, receiving a nod in response.

-Where have you been my Lord? And why you brought here that... girl?-

He seemed polite and genuinely curious.

-I need Gluttony to cast [Resurrection] and see if it work, if it succeeds... i want you to be gentle with her no matter what she say, i and only i will be allowed to punish or harm her; understood?-

Ulbert asked.

-Yes, crystal Ulbert-sama!-

Responded the Evil Lords, he gently placed the girl's body on a large table, Gluttony slowly approached her.

[Resurrection]

Nothing happened, Ulbert clenched his fists.

-Ulbert-sama she is breathing.-

Said Envy, after a second the girl's body moved, it was a slow and weak movement but it was all that Ulbert needed.

-Lust bring her in my room, make her rest on my bed and contact me when she awake.-

Ulbert said.

-But... Ulbert-sama... such creature in your room...-

She weakly protested.

-Do as the Master said.-

This time was Demiurge who spoke.

-Understood!-

She accepted.

-We have to talk about a lot of things... i hope you are ready because soon i will set this world on fire!-

Stated Ulbert watching the remeaning demons with his crimson eyes.

{A day later}

{Ozpin's office}

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

-Headmaster may i ask why i'm here?-

Asked the demon.

-Before that i think i haven't introduced this man last time we met, this is Qrow, one of my closest friends.-

Ozpin said, obviously he already knew the man thanks to the Shadow Nightmares.

-A pleasure to meet you.-

Responded Gluttony with a smile on his face, Qrow grunted in response.

-I called you here because i noticed your absence during the earthquake; can i aske where you were?-

Ozpin asked.

-I was in Vale i left a note on my desk.-

He replied politely.

-Yes i red it, the only thing i don't understand is how you could exit from the school without any of the cameras recording you doing so.-

This was a problem, he totally forgot about it when he left "think... think Gluttony... you can't be beaten by a human like this! You are an Evil Lord! One of the creations of Ulbert-sama!", silence descended for few seconds.

-Say headmaster... can you keep a secret?-

Gluttony asked darkly.

-Last time i checked i cared a lot for the privacy of my teachers and students.-

Said Ozpin, now totally concerned on him.

-May i ask you to leave ?-

Asked Gluttony, Qrow watched Ozpin who nodded, slowly he left the room.

-You have to know headmaster that my Semblance is invisibility; thanks to that i avoided a lot of hard situations, and it was the reason why my mentor trained me too; he was an assassin, and his last duty was to pass is legacy to someone... i was the best choice... i was an orphan, i was young and i had the perfect semblance for that job. But unfortunately i wasn't born for that life, i never liked it... but old habits never dies so i became a bounty hunter... i was hunting Roman Torchwick when all the mess happened; i used my semblance to exit the school so no one would have followed me.-

He said watching Ozpin directly in his eyes.

-How many people have you killed as a bounty hunter?-

Ozpin asked, Gluttony placed a hand on his left eye breathing deeply.

-It happened just once, i shot at the target who was escaping, he lost his balance and fell from a tower; now i think i should prepare my things, i will be able to leave tomorrow.-

He responded.

-Why is that? Haven't you enjoyed teaching here?-

Asked Ozpin.

-Yeah sure but i don't think you will let an assassin teach in your school.-

Gluttony said.

-Yes i wouldn't let an assassin teach here, but last time i checked Glen Grayton wasn't an assassin.-

Ozpin smiled at him.

-Thank you Ozpin.-

Gluttony smiled back "stupid humans, they are so easy to manipulate".

-Also it would be bad if a excellent student like ms. Nikos would leave the academy.-

Ozpin continued.

-I don't know what are you talking about.-

He said, Ozpin smiled.

-There is another thing... do you remember the 'Supreme Being of Calamity' thing? I have to apologize about it because it was a lie.-

Ozpin watched him raising an eyebrow.

-Well, no, the story was true but it wasn't a legend that i heard when i was younger; it was my mentor who told me about it, he said that his goal was to summon the Supreme Being to end this world.-

Gluttony said in a depressed tone.

-May i ask what was the name of your mentor?-

Ozpin questioned.

-Ah yes! His name was Gluttony Nightstar but i think it wasn't his real name; i'm sorry that's all i know.-

Gluttony responded.

-Thank you for sharing this with my mr. Greyton.-

Ozpin thanked, Gluttony turned toward the elevator and left, leaving the headmaster alone.

{Abyssal Hell}

{Mizumi's P.O.V.}

She was dead, that was sure she remembered how she fell on the ground watching Ulbert and everything became dark.

The next thing she knew was that she was breathing heavily, surprised she tried to open her eyes and it worked, she was stunned for a moment, then her gaze fell on the figure before her; the most beautiful woman she ever saw was before her, long blue hair with two silver horns visible through them, a pale skin, a pair of two bat like wings on her back and crimson eyes.

-You are awake.-

She simply stated in a monotone tone.

-Where am i? Am i dead?-

She asked.

-Yes you died, you are actually in the Abyssal Hell...-

The woman said.

-Hell? What have i ever done to be punished in hell?-

Mizumi panicked.

-Don't interrupt me ins-*cof*... as i was saying you are actually in the Abyssal Hell created by our master Ulbert Alain Odle-sama, you have been revived yesterday but you only woke up now.-

The woman said.

-Ulbert brought me here...? He said he was a demon so it would be normal for him to live in hell but to create it himself... is just... wow...-

Mizumi said half amazed half confused, the woman gritted her teeth.

-How dare you adress our dear Master in such manner! Show respect mortal!-

She stated loudly.

-But i called him like that for a week and he never punished me for doing so, he was more like a father... he took care of me...-

She remembered all the moments spent with him, it was probably the happiest time in all her short life.

-F-father!?... No this can't be... he chose you to be his... daughter? Ulbert-sama's daughter?-

The woman took some steps back in shock, Mizumi watched her strangely.

-Uhm by the way, who are you? I'm...-

She stopped, in this moment she had to decide who she want to be, her old name was Mary Icestone but now? Mizumi was the name he gave her; who was she? A slave? A friend? A daughter? She has been resurrected, does that mean that she was now living a new life?

-Mizumi,,,-

She finally stated, the woman seemed to recover from her shock.

-I'm Lust... but you as Ulbert-sama's daughter... you have to call me... mom...-

She responded with a large grin.

{Cinder's hideout}

{Sloth's P.O.V.}

-Roman we will continue with the plan, the wall will fall.-

Cinder said coldly.

-I don't think is a good idea, we haven't enough men for an invasion now that the White Fang don't support us anymore.-

Roman replied.

-Eheheh... it's here that you are wrong, we don't need to invade, our duty is only to blow up the wall, the rest is left to the Grimm; now continue your work-

Cinder chucked.

-Yes Ma'am.-

He said leaving the room.

-You would have been a splendid little demon, you know?-

Said Sloth, Cinder simply watched her.

-I would have taken you under my wing, but it's never too late, kneel before him and beg for his mercy, you will receive powers that you never even dreamed.-

She continued with a little smile.

-I can't say that these are empty promises... i will think about it Lady Sloth.-

Cinder replied, Sloth gently patted her head.

-Good girl, remember, the only important thing is to serve Ulbert-sama and everything you desire will become a reality.-

{Abyssal Hell}

{Greed's P.O.V.}

-Faster! You are too slow! You are actually serving the Supreme Being in my name! Don't you dare to disappoint him!-

Greed scolded Vernal while she was serving their beverages, he was actually alone in his room with Ulbert, for the event he ordered to Vernal to wear a classic maid outfit, in this dress her figure became more feminine.

-Yes my Lord! Please forgive this servant! Don't unleash your wrath on me! Last time i wasn't able to walk for a day.-

She cried out her apologizes.

-It's not a problem Greed, i have time untill Mizumi wakes up.-

Ulbert stated.

-You are too kind my Lord, our servants represent our authority, so they should know how to act in the presence of our superiors.-

Greed replied.

-Is that so...-

Ulbert said, silence fell in the room.

-If i can dare to ask why would my Lord ask to speak with me alone? If my toy is a problem i will cut her tongue, she will never say what we will spoke about.-

Greed offered, Vernal froze in place gaping at him.

-No no no, it will not be necessary, actually i wanted to ask you why you took her, it was a case? Maybe fate? Or is she special?-

Asked Ulbert concerned.

-Uhm well Ulbert-sama, at first i thought to took a casual human but when i saw her i felt like she was the right person, like i should take everything from her, and so i did.-

He said, this seemed to stun Ulbert.

-Took everything, explain more in detail.-

Asked Ulbert

-Yes Creator, i took her properties, her freedom, her life belongs to me and also her virginity.-

Greec explained, Ulbert immediately rose from his chair, he advanced toward Vernal, she took some steps back scared.

-What's your name?-

He asked.

-Vernal my Lord.-

She cried out in a whisper.

-Vernal then i will give you only this opportunity, if you desire to leave i will erase all your memories that concerns me and everyone you met here, i then will leave you in a random city; or you can remain, this is your choice to make, call for me when you have an answer.-

He then left a shocked Vernal and turned toward Greed.

-Remember Greed, even if you are an Evil Lord i will not forgive again such decisions without my approval; the choice i gave her will be your punishment this time, remember that happy servants are also loyal servants.-

Ulbert stated, Greed knelt in acknowledgment.

-I will accept my punishment, i will forever remember your words.-

Ulbert then left the room.

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

"I can't even leave for a week and they already begin to kidnap people! Why didn't i wrote some morals in their settings? Ah yes, they are the personification of sins after all".

[Message]

[Lust: Ulbert-sama Mizumi woke up right now.]

[End message]

 **A.N.**

 **Finally a chapter, now we can begin the pre festival arc. The [Hakai] spell is a clear reference to DB Super, when i saw it in action i felt like it was a perfect power for Ulbert. What will Vernal decide? Review!**


	20. Fathers and trains

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **It's been a while, i'm really busy in these months, also i'm blocked with my other story, it is frustrating!**

 **Reviews**

 **Don Orbit: I'm sorry but for the fire you will have to wait for the next chapter, instead you will see some interesting events here; Demiurge surely is a great big brother, when i red about him in the light novels i always wondered how he would be around his 'sinblings' (i know it is a horrible joke, sorry); i don't need to say this but... Qrow have no chance! Also Gluttony will have to prepare a great banquet in the near future, after all he will have to greet his creator properly when he will arrive to Beacon. Speaking of Greed, i had to write his part five times before i was satisfied, i would also like to clarify something about the Evil Lords, it's true that they represent a sin but that doesn't mean that they are limited to that sin, making an example, a greedy person is usually envy too. The NPCs also see themselves as mere creations of a Supreme Being so it isn't strange that Lust wouldn't see Mizumi as a sister, maybe her sentiments about her will change, who knows?; so you also remember Wrath, he will have his moment during the invasion, i think that any huntsman would wet themselves only seeing something like that coming for them. (The clothes are simple [Create greater item] or [Create lesser item]).**

Chapter 16: Fathers and trains

{Pyrrha's P.O.V.}

-She is so beautiful!-

Pyrrha said watching a newborn with crimson hair and yellow eyes that was giggling happily.

-She is completely healthy miss Nikos.-

A doctor stated from behind her.

-How you will name her?-

He asked.

-Monica... Monica Grayton.-

She responded smiling to him, he smiled back but his figure slowly disappeared as darkness rose around her, she was confused, she took her baby between her arms to protect her from anything that was coming.

A hand fell on her shoulder, it wasn't human, it had only three fingers and its skin was yellow with scales all over it, she turned to face the creature, it resembled a human, while it didn't possess the right number of fingers and scales were all over its body it was standing on two legs, she noticed long teeth exiting from its mouth, yellow eyes were watching her, eyes she knew well.

-Look Pyrrha, she is perfect, beautiful in her innocence, one day she will become a general under Ulbert-sama's and my guide, sadly there isn't space for humans among his ranks, but do not fear she will know who was her mother.-

It sweetly hissed, taking the baby from her arms, she tried to fight but she couldn't move.

-Farewell Pyrrha, as a last sign of clemency i will spare you from the pain.-

It continued rising its free hand, green lightning sparkled on it and everything became black.

...

She woke up with sweat on her face, the nightmare still fresh in her mind, instantly she placed her hands on her abdomen in fear.

{Gluttony's room}

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

He rose from his chair, one of his abilities was [Eternal Nightmare] that allowed him to enter into others people's dreams, he enjoyed this ability a lot, but this time was him that was disturbed "a child? Have i been a father in her dream? I enjoyed her fear but it was strange, taking that child between my arms felt... fantastic! I was so happy, why? Why i feel so strange? All living beings have to reproduce in their life, is this my time too? But... with a human? What would Ulbert-sama say? What would Demiurge nii-sama say?" He lost himself in his thoughts untill the bell rang.

{Abyssal hell Ulbert's bedroom}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

When he entered in the room he was shocked, in front of him there was a scene he never thought to see; standing in front of him there was Mizumi, she changed her clothes, now she wore a princess like green dress, but the strange part was Lust, she hugged Mizumi smiling happily.

-So cute Mizumi-chan!-

She said.

-This dress have to be expensive; is alright for me to wear it... mom?-

Mizumi asked, this time Ulbert couldn't hide is surprise.

-What?-

The words exited from hia mouth before he could stop them, the two femele beings turned toward him, Lust deeply bowed while Mizumi ran toward him hugging him.

-Ulbert! I was so scared! I will never run away again i promise!-

She cried out sobbing, he gently patted her head calming her.

-It's alright no one will touch you again i swear it.-

He said.

-Uhm what with that dress?-

He asked changing the subject.

-Uhm... mom said that if i want to be a respectable heiress i should look like one first.-

She explained "wait! Mom? Is she referring to Lust? Has the resurrection not worked perfectly with her mind?".

-So... you two are married?-

Mizumi asked, Lust immediately blushed.

-No no no... but i will be his first bride for sure! I already used his bed after all! Kukuku...-

Lust said with stars in her eyes "what the hell? Just don't say it in front of her! She is only sixteen! Also you just slept in it!" he needed to stop this degrading conversation.

-I think that will be enough Lust, if you allow me now i would like to speak with Mizumi alone.-

He said trying to be as polite as he could "why can't i supress my emotions? I want to die!".

{In another dimension a certain Guildmaster felt the need to sneeze even if his current body couldn't}

-Yes Ulbert-sama!-

Lust happily left the room, he sighed.

-So should i call you father from now on?-

The girl asked "stop this please!".

-Call me as you like, i don't mind.-

He said.

-Do you remember everything correctly? This is the first time i experimented [Resurrection] on a faunus.-

He tried to change topic.

-Uhm yes, now all my memories have returned.-

She said.

-Well, i think you have questions, i will answer so ask freely.-

He said.

-This place is quite nice to be hell, is here that the souls are punished?-

Ulbert watched her intensely.

-Well i think that there is a misunderstanding, the souls of dead people aren't judged here, this place is hell but it is simply my home; to answer to your question, the souls are judged by my dear friend, the Supreme Being of Death, if he don't like the soul he erase it, if it pass his judgment then it will be reincarnated in another body.-

He explained "sorry Mizumi i have to lie to you".

-So why i'm still here?-

She asked.

-I asked him a special favor for you, before you ask i can't bring more people back, is not a good thing to interfere with the souls' flow.-

He said, she nodded.

-So what will happen now?-

She asked.

-Now... the purgation of this world will continue as planned.-

He said carefully, she remained silent for some seconds.

-I see... i have been naive, after everything i saw and experienced, to think that people would change their ways, to try to stop you, someone who could create life from dust and shatter worlds as it was child play; i'm sorry Ulbert for asking you to change who you are only to please me! I have been so selfish and naive; but after i lost everything you were still there for me, i will not stop you anymore, do what you have to do, this time i will be by your side!-

She declared hugging him, he hugged her back.

{Vernal's P.O.V.}

She sat on a chair in her master's room, she was currently alone, the words of the Demon God still in her mind; she clenched her fists.

-What's the meaning of this? Even if i leave this place it will not change the situation.-

She whispered to herself, it wasn't a secret that she joined Raven's tribe exclusively for power, she was weak and so she wanted to become strong but when she thought to have become one of the strongest then someone else arrived showing her that she was still a miserable worm, she hated that moment, the moment where all her convictions fell apart before these godly beings "even if i leave i will remain weak, as long as these beings continue to exist i will remain weak".

-Why are you so sad maid? Is it because of the master's absence?-

Asked the demonic bat known as Vlad.

-What would you do if all you have ever thought turned to be a lie?-

She asked, the eyes of the bat glowed red.

-It depends, if Ulbert-sama or Greed-sama abandoned me i think i would still try to realize their goals by myself, i would continue to serve the purpose of my existence.-

The demonic bat responded.

-A... purpose?-

She weakly said.

-Every living being have a purpose, i left others decide for mine, have you already discovered it by yourself?-

The little demon asked.

-I want to be strong, that's all.-

She said.

-Why?-

He asked back.

-So no one will harm me, no one will step on me again.-

She said.

-Pffff... ahaahahahah... you will never realize that goal, no one can be an higher existence than the Supreme Beings themselves; you as a human have no chance!-

The bat cried out madly "the Supreme Beings... what is your secret...?".

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

Destroying a wall and make the city become a hive for Grimm was a splendid idea, fortunately he overheard Sloth when she mentioned this plan.

-Lord Jaldaboath all the charges of Dust on the train are ready, we only await your command.-

Adam said bowing his head to him.

-Good... good... should we do it tomorrow? Or tonight? An amusing roar of fear and pain in the night, Ulbert-sama will be pleased... kukuku...-

Demiurge chucked.

-Lord Jaldaboath, we found this intruder scouting the surface.-

Said one of his Shadow Demons placing a tied human before him, she had silver eyes and dark crimson hair, the masked devil chucked again, a challenging expression on her face.

-Your eyes are quite hypnotic, maybe i should take them as a souvenir for my little sister... kukuku...-

[Aspect of the devil: Razor Sharp Claws]

His fingers became sharp claws, her expression changed in pure fear.

-Oh don't watch me like that, where is all the courage you showed me earlier? Was it a mere bluff?-

He said nearing his clawed hands to her eyes, she shivered in fear trying to escape, but she couldn't move.

-Are you really going to do it?-

Asked Adam making the arch devil stop.

-Have you a problem with this?-

Demiurge asked, Adam shook his head.

-No, just do it painfully.-

He responded, a dark grin appeared behind the devil's mask.

-I could start to like working with you, unfortunately you are just a mortal.-

The devil said continuing his job, his claws were a inch from her right eye when...

*BOOM*

A explosion and shouts echoed in the cave.

-What the hell is happening?-

Adam asked to no one.

-Reinforcements...-

Muttered Demiurge, his hands returned to their normal state, he seized the girl by the throat.

-How many? How many you brought here?!-

He asked, before she could respond four figure appeared before him, three girls and an older man.

-Ah only four... kukuku... well then, this will not be a problem.-

Demiurge released the girl who ran immediately toward her comrades.

-Oh Blake it's been a while.-

Adam greeted, the black haired one trembled.

-Surrender Adam, you lost, your plan failed whatever it was, you have no chance against us all at once.-

She said, before Adam could respond Demiurge stepped in.

-Enough of this, no one will be able to interfere with MY plan, you inferiors life forms will die here; Shadow Demons kill them; Adam make this piece of metal move.-

He ordered.

{On the top of the train after twenty minutes}

"My little brother trained you well, defeting two level 30 Shadow Demons isn't something normal humans can do" he thought while watching the four girls advance through the train.

-Adam when the train explode try to flee, in the chaos no one will notice you... if you are still alive... kukuku...-

The faunus frowned.

-Lord Jaldaboath if you can i would like you to spare Blake, we have an unfinished business.-

He said.

-Well, let's see how this situation will end first... Oh they are here.-

As he said that all the huntresses arrived on the top of the train.

-You are persistent, aren't you? Lower life forms.-

-Stop that!-

The white haired one cried out loudly.

-Stop what?-

The devil asked.

-If there is something i learn in this last months is that humans and faunus are equal so stop judging us from our race!-

She said dead serious.

-Nonsense... well taking in account that you all will die when this train will impact with the wall, i can tell you... even if faunus and humans are at the same level; i, Jaldaboath the herald of the Supreme Being of Calamity's will, am superior to you all.-

He said, amusement in his tone, a moment of silence.

-Whoa... you are really mad! Do you really think to be some herald of some sick deity?-

Said the yellow haired one, that was the limit, Demiurge was surely a patient demon but this have surpassed his limits "first they insulted the duty Ulbert-sama gave me, now they insult Ulbert-sama himself!... Unforgivable! All of you must die! All! ALL!".

Fortunately for him the wall was near, he needed to be patient only for few seconds and then...

The train started to slow down till it stopped few meters from the wall.

-I have done it girls!-

A male voice said.

-Fiu... thank you Professor Oobleck!-

Cried out the crimson haired one, Adam turned toward Demiurge.

-Use your barrier... now.-

The devil ordered, the amusement in his tone was gone now what remained was only coldness, Adam obeyed, a barrier of Dust appeared around him.

-Hey dude just give up ok?-

The yellow haired one said, ignoring her Demiurge pointed is finger at the van under him that was full of dust, he watched for a last time the girls.

-You will know despair.-

[Explosion]

 **A.N.**

 **And here is the first part of the breach, will they survive? And what is the plan of Demiurge? Review! Everyone loves reviews!**


	21. The breach and the calm before the storm

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **I'm sorry, all these chapters i mistaken Demiurge's name, it isn't 'Jaldaboath', it is 'Jaldabaoth', when i have the time i will edit the previous chapters, from now on i will write it correctly.**

 **I've got a temperature so i used this 'free time' to write this, enjoy!**

 **Reviews**

 **Sagicknight: Thank you, i always found her eyes really beautiful, so i thought that if i was a ruthless demon i would have surely taken them for me.**

 **Don Orbit: Well being pregnant with a demon (already around lvl 60-70 at birth) would be surely quite devastating for a human body. Speaking of main characters, i have already planned the death of an important character, try to guess who...**

 **Guest: Sorry dear reader but you will have to wait some chapters for that (pls don't scream).**

Chapter 17: The breach and the calm before the storm

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

Everything exploded in a giant roar of flames and dust, the wall fell like it was made of paper.

-Oh what a mess, i understimated the power of this Dust.-

He said watching around him, looking for the bodies of those inferior life forms "a quick death eh? I'm becoming too mercifull...".

Now the spectacle began as the first horde of Grimm passed through the broken wall, screams of fear and terror rose, all beautiful melodies for his ears.

A battle began, it would have even been amusing if both sides weren't that week, he noticed also that the four girls from before had survived.

It was quite interesting observing the strange machines dropped from the sky, he never saw golems like that, maybe he should take some of them to study their internal part.

After some minutes his interest dropped replaced by disappointment, the Grimm lost, they only caused the destruction of some structures, he unfolded his wings and flew in the sky, if those stupid creatures couldn't cause some more panic he would gladly do it.

[Hellfire wall]

The wall of dark flame rose from the ground burning some of the golems.

[Amplified voice]

-Hear me foolish creatures! I'm Jaldabaoth the herald chosen, by the Supreme Being of Calamity, to prepare his descent into this shattered world! Be glad! Because you all will be a sacrifice to honor his great name!-

His voice boomed echoing everywhere, he casted his magic.

-Oh Supreme Being of Calamity my Creator and Master, ruler of demons, purify these mortal heretics with your unholy flames! [Sixth circle: Heresy Punishment]-

In a range of 100 meters all around him random people were set on fire, panic began once more, the soldiers and huntsmen shoot toward him, unfortunately for them all the Guardians of Nazarick had items that nullified every type of bullet.

-Kukuku... this is boring... well let's have some fun...-

He landed on the ground, some boys and girls assaulted him.

[Aspect of the Devil: Hellfire Mantle]

The shockwave that erupted from Demiurge sent the huntsmen and huntresses in training fly away from him.

[Double maximize magic: Lightning Shockwave]

When he casted that magic all the golems stopped moving, some of them even exploded.

In few minutes the situation was turned upside down, where before there were cheering people now there were bleeding and agonizing huntsmen and destroyed machines, only the Arch Devil stood unharmed; he knelt and seized a certain crimson head by the throat.

-Now we were speaking of those eyes of yours...-

The demon said politely.

-Release my sister now...-

A weak voice cried out behind him, it belonged to the blonde haired one that was barely standing.

-Oh... sisters eh?... You look nothing alike... Which one is the daughter of the whore?-

He provoked, the reaction amused him, she charged at him with a roar, her eyes as crimson as blood.

[Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wings]

Feathers similar to tentacles flew toward her piercing through her aura and clothes, she fell bleeding badly on the ground.

-Yang! No! Why are you doing this? What do you want?-

The crimson haired one cried out as load as she could with a hand around her throat.

-I want what my Master wants, and now he wants to erase all the inferiors life forms from this world, after the great purgation he will rebuild this world as he prefer... people like you all disgust him, you are only children who don't understand the truth of the world! The world his cold and heartless, the weak dies while the strong lives, many so called heroes tried to defeat my Creator, all of them were stronger than you all combined, but my Master crushed them as the insects they were compared to him, the Supreme Being of Calamity Lord Ulbert Alain Odle, may his name be whispered in fear forever!-

He proclaimed.

-Now die and be glad that it will be painless.-

He continued, he rose his free clawed hand ready to stab her through the heart.

-Lord Jaldabaoth.-

He turned to see a woman wearing a shallow cut black and red dress and a pair of matching gauntlets.

-Who are you human to interrupt me.-

He demanded.

-Raven Branwen... loyal champion of Lord Ulbert Alain Odle.-

She said showing him a Teleportation Statue.

-Then speak champion.-

He ordered.

-I would appreciate if you could spare my foolish daughter and stepdaughter.-

She said blinking to the blonde and crimson haired girls.

-That's not possible, maybe the silver eyed one can be spared but the blonde that insulted Ulbert-sama cannot be forgiven.-

Demiurge said.

-And is exactly for that that a quick death is only a blessing, maybe making her fell in a total despair would be a better option.-

What she said was true, also if she was the Champion then the plan have to pass to the next phase as soon as possible, he could take his revenge in the future.

-Well then, we have a lot of things to speak about, come here Champion.-

He dropped the crimson one on the ground, Raven was now next to him.

-Mom...-

A weak moan exited from the blonde one mouth, but Raven ignored it.

[Greater Teleportation]

{Amber's hideout}

{Amber's P.O.V.}

Amber was actually in her hideout, a large number of faunus joined the cult after Lord Demiurge forged an alliance with the White Fang.

She received the orders to not move untill the whole situation calmed down.

(Message)

(Demiurge: Amber the Champion arrived, prepare yourself for the ritual and evacuate any worshipper from Vale, the time has come for the purgation to begin.)

(Amber: Yes Lord Demiurge, as you desire.)

(End message)

Amber sighed, the time as come for her to meet again her assassin, and consume her revenge on her.

{Abyssal Hell}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

-Ulbert stop! If you continue i'm going to lose my mind on it!-

Cried out Mizumi.

-No not yet, i will show you how deep this can be.-

Ulbert said.

-God i hate math!-

Said Mizumi.

-Kukuku... remember that knowledge is the most valuable treasure.-

Ulbert wrote the results on the blackboard.

-Then we should pass to biology.-

Before he could begin the door of the room opened revealing Envy, Mizumi jumped in surprise.

-Ulbert-sama dinner is ready.-

She said bowing her head.

-Well then, let's go.-

He said.

{Dining hall}

The Dining Hall was one of the biggest rooms in the Abyssal Hell, only matched by the throne room.

Actually it was filled with servants who were serving Ulbert, Mizumi and four of the Evil Lords.

Even if the demons have no necessity for food Ulbert still thought that eating together was an important part of their relationship, even if they were actually showing different expressions on their faces; Lust looked concerned at Mizumi while Envy seemed to be uneasy with the situation, Greed seemed to not care and Wrath only looked toward her once but his expression seemed illegible to Ulbert.

Eating food was strange, it seemed to disappear in his stomach like he could continue to eat as long as he wanted.

-Wow this is really good! What type of meat is it Ulbert?-

Mizumi asked, he turned toward a maid she seemed to understand "please everything but not human meat! Not human meat!" He prayed internally.

-This is the meat of a Giant Frost Salamander.-

She said, the eyes of Mizumi where wide open.

-Ulbert! I want to learn about this salamander and where to find it please.-

She said, Ulbert giggled she was like a child with her low stature and curiosity.

-Maybe Envy will be the best choice to explain you about it, she actually hunted some of them in the past.-

He said.

-Ok thank you Ulbert!-

Everytime she used his name the wings of the Evil Lords twitched, he rose his crystal like glass observing the crimson liquid inside it "the time is coming, the army is ready, now we only have to wait the signal from Demiurge".

{Sloth's temporary apartment}

{Sloth's P.O.V.}

-Roman Neo you two need to leave.-

Sloth said.

-Why?-

Asked Roman.

-This city is soon going to become a bonfire, i suggest you to take what you need and flee from here.-

She said.

-I thought you hated us, humans i mean.-

He said with a sneaky smile.

-Yes... but you two are quite funny and amusing, it would be boring without you two around.-

She chucked.

-I will take it as a compliment... come on Neo we are leaving.-

Roman sighed.

-Until next time Lady Sloth.-

He continued, Neo simply bowed her head and in a instant they disappeared.

-How dramatic... kukuku... i will miss those two, they were just like little dogs that wanted to amuse their owner.-

Her long tail exited from her dress.

-But now play time is over... now the real fight begin.-

Her sleepy tone was gone and her expression was deadly serious as she watched out of her apartment from the window.

-Just wait a little longer Red i will enjoy ripping out your guts.-

A large sadistic smile appeared on her face, so large that it couldn't be mistaken for a human one.

{Gluttony's room in Beacon}

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

The both of them laid on the bed panting.

-You have become... something.-

Said Gluttony, the red headed one turned toward him.

-It has been awesome...-

She whispered, the silence lasted only for few seconds.

-Hey Glen, do you think i have a chance to win the tournament?-

She asked.

-Mmm... i don't know, it depends, i don't know the others participants.-

He said.

-If you win what would you like as a present?-

He asked, she thought for a second.

-If i win... i would like to... marry you after i graduate.-

She said blushing lightly.

-Ok i will marry you.-

He said calmly.

-What?-

She asked surprised.

-I said that i will marry you.-

He repeated, she hugged him.

-Then be prepared because there is no way i will lose.-

She declared "you will not lose eh? Well let's wait for the arrival of Ulbert-sama then we shall see what to do with you".

 **A.N.**

 **That's it, this is the pre-tournament chapter, see you next time! Will Ulbert interfere with the tournament? What will happen to Pyrrha? Will i be able to write the next chapter before my boss kick my ass again? Only time will tell! For now review!**


	22. The world goes on

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Here i am with the new chapter, a bit short i know but a lot of things will happen so i think it's okay, also i would like you to participate actively to this story, so since we basically have no informations about Ulbert's magic i would like you to create some spells (specify name, tear level and effects); i awaits your ideas in the reviews!**

Chapter 18: The world goes on

{Atlas}

{Ironwood's P.O.V.}

-WHAT? WHAT DOES IT MEANS? HOW CAN A MINE DISAPPEAR?!-

Jacques Schnee shouted.

-As i said everything in the range of two kilometers was obliterated into dust.-

Said the general, they sent a special unit a week ago to check the mine since it was the origin of the 'Great Earthquake', what they found... no it's better to say that what they didn't found shocked them, no bomb no explosion could possibly have been the cause of that earthquake, it damaged all the kingdoms, a lot of structures fell, a lot of people where now homeless; whatever did this it was angry and very dangerous, maybe more dangerous than Salem herself, even she never dared to do sonething like this, taking in account that she was able to do something like this in the first place.

-What the hell it's happening? First these animals begin to rebel! Now this! What will happen next? My company already lost the 50% of its profits this month! You have to do something general or i will begin to think to invest my money in other ways different from your military projects!-

Jacques threatened.

-We already started the investigations, this is not something that is damaging only you, we are losing the support of the faunus in Atlas and Vale too.-

Ironwood said.

-Then find what caused this and ERASE IT!-

Jacques shouted again, Ironwood turned toward the door and left the room "i need to speak with Ozpin, something is missing in this whole situation".

-General!-

Winter greeted him.

-Prepare the fleet Winter, we are heading toward Vale, i need to speak with a certain headmaster.-

{Emerald Forest}

{Raven's P.O.V.}

They exited from the strange gate, she sighed but immediately went on her guard when she sensed a homicidal intent next to her, in an instant she was seized by the throat and pressed violently against a three.

-What game are you playing little mortal?-

A whisper exited from Jaldaboath's mask.

-I don't know what you are speaking about.-

Raven coughed.

-You dared to interfere in my judgment! I don't know what Amber told you but you are several ranks under me! Even as Ulbert-sama's official champion you would be only at the same level as Amber, who is under the Evil Lords who are under me, so low mortal the next time you will get in my way, i will kill you.-

With those words he released her letting her fall on the ground.

-Now the plan will procede to its final phase, be prepared, Amber will soon contact you.-

[Greater Teleportation]

He entered in a strange magic circle and disappeared.

{Abyssal hell}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

-My Lord the inferior human is here to speak with you, should i allow her to enter?-

Envy asked.

-Yes let her in.-

Responded the goat demon, Envy opened the door letting Vernal enter.

-I suppose you have your answer.-

He said, she nodded.

-I want... to become like you.-

As her words were spoken a dark voice boomed in the room.

-Blasphemy! How dare you, a low human, even think that you will ever be able to become a Supreme Being! Your race's arrogance knows no limits!-

Surprisingly the one who spoke was Wrath, also known as the 'Silent Demon'.

-It's okay Wrath, she is after all just a human... Then listen well human, i will tell you why none of you will ever become like us; we, the Supreme Beings, as you call us are born from the tree of creation Yggdrasil, in the moment we born all the dimensions were created... when we born we were children, weak and naive, but we grew, we met war... we consumed and destroyed worlds... our power grew as our age... we chose our paths... and we became what we are now! You can't become like us because we born like this, in the end your destiny is already written since the moment you have born.-

Everyone listened carefully to his words, the Evil Lords amused with the new informations, Vernal resigned to her fate.

-Wars my Lord?-

Asked Greed.

-Yes indeed, we of Ainz Ooal Gown fought countless wars against the so called Gods, long time ago a great group of 1500 divine beings tried to invade Nazarick, none of them survived to the eighth floor, anyway we were waiting for them in the Throne Room so they would have died there anyway.-

The Evil Lords cheered in admiration.

-To think that our Creators fought such great battles and emerged victorious, as expected from the Supreme Beings.-

Said Lust "yeah that time has been fantastic".

-Say Vernal what is that you really want?-

His crimson eyes seemed to penetrate through her soul scanning her.

-I want the power, power that will allow me to be superior.-

She responded.

-Humans, such a easily corruptible and depraved race, well then, show me that you can be useful and maybe i will grant you some power.-

Ulbert said, Vernal deeply bowed.

-Thank you my Lord.-

She said, he nodded in approval.

-Greed i give her back to you, but please have sone decency.-

The Evil Lord bowed his head.

-Of course my Lord, i will not disappoint you.-

He said.

-Come.-

Vernal obediently followed him.

{Some minutes later in Greed's room}

{Greed's P.O.V.}

-Welcome back Master-

The demonic bat greeted.

-So what now?-

Asked weakly Vernal.

-Now you are going to be trained by me, it will be hard since you are a human, if you die only blame yourself for your weakness.-

Greed said.

-But if you succeeds you will be able to ascend to a complete different level.-

He smirked at her.

-Obviously you will remain my slave.-

He stated, surprisingly she smirked back.

-Yes i understand... then what will be your first order teacher?-

She asked.

{Two weeks later}

{Vale}

{Cinder's P.O.V.}

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were actually waiting for their new team member, Sloth said that she was someone they knew.

-Sorry i'm late my dear assassins.-

The three of them turned toward the voice, their eyes went wide, the girl had a tanned skin, brown hair and eyes, an amused smile on her face.

-You should... be dead...-

Cinder weakly said.

-Oh yes, i have died indeed, but i was chosen, chosen by the Supreme Being of Calamity himself to be his Apostle in this world of heretics.-

She said smiling even brighter.

-You know, you can take those stupid Maiden's powers, i already ascended and gained powers you couldn't even dream about after all.-

She giggled as Cinder clenched her fists.

-Tsk... by the way you are not good, Ozpin know your face and who you are, your presence will only draw attention on us.-

Cinder said.

-Fufufu... that isn't a problem, i already told you after all...-

Her appearance changed, her eyes became purple, her skin pale and her hair black as night.

-I gained powers you never even dreamed.-

She concluded.

 **A.N.**

 **What do you think? Review! Don't forget about the spells!**


	23. The final phase

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **I'm sorry i practically skipped the entire tournament in this chapter and it came out a bit shorter than what i planned, well i promise next chapter will be longer.**

 **Reviews**

 **Hero600: Thank you! Your ideas are really appreciated! The one that interested me most was the portal to the surface of the sun, it is really an interesting idea but it would really be a too op spell even if it was a Super Tier, it would be like instant kill.**

 **Sinnerlust: I will not deny nor confirm your statement.**

 **Akxiva: Sorry about that, i will be more careful.**

 **General Feng Xiang: Well he is dead, i never saw him as an important character, i ignored him since this story is more concentrated around our beloved demons.**

 **Bicorn: Yep Momonga would be really envious of Ulbert now, i always found strange the fact that they couldn't level up anymore, like this i think it is more realistic.**

Chapter 19: The final phase

{Amity Colosseum}

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

Glen watched as his students fought their first matches winning easily against their weak opponents "yes... show me more, show me what a splendid flower you can be..." his eyes never left his favorite crimson haired student; he observed as she defeated all her opponents without hesitation under the lead of that incompetent excuse of a knight in shining armor.

A figure sat next to him, she was a beautiful woman with purple eyes and black hair.

-Master Gluttony...-

She began but was immediately interrupted.

-It's Glen for now; and be fast you are interfering with my entertainment.-

He said, she bowed her head.

-Yes of course, everything is ready, we only awaits Demiurge-sama's signal.-

She explained while staring at Cinder.

-Just make sure that she will not interfere with the tournament... i would be quite disappointed... and when i'm disappointed i usually am hungry as well... and i don't have to remember you what happen when i'm hungry right?-

He asked, pure malice in every of his words.

-No, of course not.-

She responded nervously.

-Good now leave.-

He ordered and she obeyed; he licked his lips "Pyrrha... what an amazing flower you are...".

{Abyssal Hell}

{Greed's P.O.V.}

-How can i serve you this evening Lord Greed?-

Asked a sweet voice from Greed's right, she was a woman, her eyes were icy blue and her brown hair descended on her shoulders.

-Red wine Vernal.-

He said, the woman bowed and filled his crystal glass with the requested red colored fluid.

-This evening you are quite silent teacher.-

She stated, bringing on her the attention of the Evil Lord.

-Sometimes the only thing you need is a bit of silence and peace.-

He said.

-It's quite strange to say this for someone as yourself, created to spread fear and chaos everywhere.-

She replied.

-No, i wouldn't say that it is strange, after all i enjoy a lot the calm before the storm; these will probably be the last moments of peace before the great fall; can't you feel the smell in the air? This heavy air of tribulation! The army is ready to strike and our Creator is ready for his first official appearance, soon every living being will bow to him in both fear and respect.-

The demon explained.

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

-It's already been an year...-

He muttered to himself "a year since i died and arrived in this world".

A lot of things happened; he started with gathering informations and inserting spies in the major factions, a cult was created in his name, he gathered people under him and now he was going to destroy one of the four great kingdom that ruled over this world.

Ulbert sighed "Mizumi too... what the hell was i thinking about? It's like i accepted her as my daughter... well, it's not like i do not enjoy teaching and playing with her".

-Conquering the world... maybe it is really the right option for a better future; a future of silence and peace that everyone will enjoy... no discrimination no racism... a perfect utopia...-

"But can a Chaos God bring peace to a world? Is it even possible?".

{Team CAME room}

{Cinder's P.O.V.}

-What an interesting game you have here.-

Amber said amused watching in Cinder's scroll as she chosen the participants of the next match.

-What do you want?-

She asked coldly, Amber smirked as she closed the distance between them, their lips few millimeters from each other.

-I can free you from all this whole thing... from this life you don't want... from this world you hate... i can drag you into an infinite circle of pleasure...-

She whispered to the Fall Maiden, for the first time in years Cinder was unsure of herself, her words were sweet and her inviting smile was emphasizing her point.

-Stop it!-

Cinder cried out pushing Amber away from her, she began to breath heavily.

-You can run Cinder... but remember... you can't hide from me.-

As she said that she licked her lips.

-I learned some interesting tricks under Lady Lust's tutorage, i would like to try them on you.-

{Abyssal hell}

{Wrath's P.O.V.}

The Black Room was a room completely dark, the reason for that was that it was a special room, it was like entering in a complete different dimension where light couldn't physically exist and the gravity was greatly superior to the normal level; it was also the room where Wrath resided, he was the strongest upon all the Evil Lords and actually he was meditating; his eyes closed and his muscles relaxed.

Normally around him there should have been a dark crimson aura but since in this room colors do not exist his aura wasn't visible either.

Seeing the Evil Lord of wrath meditating wasn't rare, despite what a lot of people thought Wrath wasn't a mad berserker who would destroy everything he saw; sure his power came from fury and rage but he was a reasonable demon, his actions weren't led by a blind rage but instead by a cold calculus.

He considered himself an abomination, a chaotic creature, the meditation helped him to maintain control over his tremendous power, in a certain way he was like a bomb ready to explode, thanks to this chaotic nature he was the only one among the Evil Lords who couldn't utilize a human form.

"Kill" a voice spoke in his head, "Annihilate" another more feminine said, "Burn" a third guttural ordered, "Destroy" a fourth came; "Murder" "Erase" "Rape" "Burst" "Genocide"... the countless voices continued to chant any second stronger then before; "SILENCE!" Wrath mentally shouted and silence returned, sweat was dropping from his face.

It happened again, he lost his concentration during the meditation and as always the voices came to order him around, but Wrath only obeyed one entity upon all, this was the only thought that he could use against the voices.

Stopping this train of thoughts he returned to his meditation; soon the time for destruction would come.

{The next day}

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

-The time has come.-

He said.

-We are ready Lord Jaldabaoth.-

Declared Adam who was leading a small group of White Fang members.

[Amplified voice]

-Then Operation Phoenix begin now!-

As he spoke those words 10.000 mid tier demons flew in the sky, all directed to a certain city.

{Amity Colosseum}

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

Finally the finals arrived, he watched his pupil advance through the tournament as it was child play, now she only needed to win the last battle.

Her adversary amused him, if he remembered well her name was Penny or something like that.

...

The fight was getting to the good point when he noticed an interference, someone was casting some type on illusion on Pyrrha "how dare they interfere with my toy!", he wasn't exactly a fair opponent too but he knew to not piss off his superiors.

(High illusion resistance)

It seemed to work and the battle continued; Pyrrha was losing, the problem was her opponent, more specifically her movements, they were perfect... too perfect... like she was a golem, the realization hit him hard.

(Discern subject nature)

It was a eight tier spell that allowed him to see the true nature of his opponents who were below his level "as i thought".

{Pyrrha's P.O.V.}

Her weapon flew away from her grip and she lost her balance falling on her butt, the last thing she saw before closing her eyes was Penny's blade descend on her.

*CLANG*

She slowly opened her eyes, before her there was a familiar figure blocking the sword with a single finger.

-Glen...-

She whispered, in few seconds they were surrounded by Atlesian soldiers.

-Sir you are interfering with a international event, surrender peacefully and follow us!-

One of them ordered, the expression on Glen's face hardened and the air around them seemed to freeze.

-How dare you... how dare you! You call this a fair battle? Your kingdom sent this piece of metal to fight for you! Fight against normal hunters in training into an international tournament! If here there is a criminal then you are!-

He roared, the soldiers remained silent for some seconds.

-Sir do not resist.-

One of them repeated, he gritted his teeth.

-Then you leave me no choice.-

He said and pointed his finger toward Penny.

(Dragon Lightning)

The lightning hit Penny's arm making it explode and revealing her inner mechanic parts.

-Arrest him!-

Roared Ironwood from between the crowd; but before anyone could move.

*TAP*...*TAP*...*TAP*...

Everyone rose their heads toward the sky; a masked man was tapping on the barrier with his foot, above him there were countless horrifying creatures flying thanks to their black wings, with a final tap from the masked one the barrier shattered.

-Now kill them all in the name of Lord Ulbert Alain Odle!-

The man roared and hell descended from the sky.

 **A.N.**

 **Preview:**

-Now scumbags, bow before the Supreme Being of Calamity and maybe your death will be painless.-

The Arch Devil spoke bowing along with his six siblings, the top of the Beacon's Tower was silent as a creature exited from the magic circle; the only word to describe such entity would have been pure evilness but even that couldn't probably be enough; all the hunters in training along with the teachers froze as the abomination spoke.

-Well then... let's begin.-

 **Next chapter: The fall of a kingdom and the rise of a Demon God!**

 **Review!**


	24. Special 3 Greed's settings

**Greed's settings**

 **Greed is a demon of the incubus clan; he has been created together with his three twin sisters and two twin brothers, he learned from his big brother and leader Demiurge that the final goal of their creation is to destroy all the inferior races and to obey to the true Demon God.**

 **Greed have a passion for any type of unusual things, he is a collector, he wouldn't hesitate to kill in order to gain unique items.**

 **Among the six Evil Lords he is considered the third in power, he posses a great agility that allow him to be the perfect counter for strength based opponents; he don't enjoy fighting a entity weaker than him, he is also the only one among his twin siblings who posses a third transformation.**

 **His fighting style is based on his speed, he prefers let his opponents bleed to death.**

 **Family come always as a priority to him and he swore to torture to death anyone who dare damage his brothers and sisters.**

 **He can hypnotize his opponents with his eyes and is a master in illusions.**

 **His current title is 'Third unholy angel'**


	25. Kingdom's fall Demon God's rise

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **This is the longest chapter of this story, over 3000 words.**

 **Reviews**

 **Bicorn: Wrath is surely the coolest, Demiurge is quite charming too but my favorite yandere is Shalltear (sorry Albedo).**

 **Bochinator: Thank you, i'm also searching for a beta to correct the whole story.**

 **General Feng Xiang: Thank you for the idea i will think about it.**

 **Don Orbit: Your idea for team CAME would be quite hot i admit it; Gluttony's and Demiurge's plan was quite cool i'm happy you liked it; speaking of demons Wrath will finally join the game in this chapter so enjoy it.**

Chapter 20: The fall of a kingdom and the rise of a Demon God

{Amity Colosseum}

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

He internally smirked as the demons stormed through the arena massacrating soldiers and civilians "finally the time has come", he turned toward Pyrrha.

-Pyrrha you must leave! This is not a opponent you can hope to defeat! Run away from here, flee from this kingdom, i will come to search for you i promise!-

He assured her, her eyes went wide in fear.

-But you... i...-

She tried to argue.

-No buts! Flee now or it will be too late! Leave this city, even this knigdom if you can! I will come for you i promise!-

He declared this time she nodded and left the arena "good, now i only need to take some things with me before leaving".

{Beacon academy}

He was calmly walking through the corridors toward his office, the screams outside were like a amazing chant for him.

-Professor! What's happening?!-

He turned to see team CRDL running toward him and a magnificent idea formed in his mind.

-We are under attack! Unknown forces have invaded Vale, i need to take some important objects from my office, come with me, it would be more safe if you remain by my side.-

He explained opening the door of his office, without arguing the four young huntsmen entered in the room, Gluttony closed the door and silently locked it.

-Professor what do you need?-

Russel asked.

-Oh your hearts would be appreciated.-

(Absolute silence)

(Paralyzing miasma)

The four boys immediately fell paralyzed on the ground, eyes wide in shock.

-I awaited this moment for a long time.-

(Gate)

 **A.N. VIOLENCE ALERT SKIP TO NEXT POV**

{Abyssal hell}

{Gluttony's kitchen}

He placed the four students on the metallic table, he removed their clothes and used them to start a fire in the oven, he then proceeded to tied their legs and arms to the table with chains, the effect of the miasma began to disappear, normally he would use his own venom to paralyze them but his human form was limitate.

-Well let's begin.-

As he said those words he transformed into his imp form, the four huntsmen opened their mouths to scream but no sound came, he wasn't like his sister Envy who enjoyed screams of terror and pain; he turned toward the wall and observed his cutting tools.

-Which of you should i use?-

He giggled choosing a handsaw, he advanced toward Sky placing the saw on his shoulder.

Gluttony watched Sky directly in his eyes full of tears and fear; he begun to cut.

-Cut through the meat

Cut through the bones

Slowly, slowly cut through them all

Extract the organs

Remove the nerves

And finally cook it well-

Sky's arm was now completely cut, blood was flowing.

-No no no... not so fast you can't just leave us now.-

Gluttony said.

(Fire)

He delicately cauterized the wound, Sky was silently screaming and convulsing, Gluttony bit the arm.

-Nope; too many muscles, it's not tasty.-

He stated throwing away the arm like it was a rotten potato, he putted down the handsaw on the table advancing again toward his tools.

This time he took a spoon and a cuvet and advanced toward Dove.

-Sorry i will have to immobilize you, extracting eyes is a difficult work that need precision.-

Dove began to struggle violently, but it was useless.

With one hand gluttony blocked his head and with the other one began to extract his left eye with the spoon.

-Long time ago i met a lady

A marvelously beautiful lady

She stole my heart with her eyes

In return i stole her eyes with my claws.-

He stopped chanting as he noticed that Dove wasn't conscious anymore.

-What a shame he fainted, well i will make a good cocktail with these.-

He said while extracting the remaining eye and putting both of them into the cuvet; he placed it next to the handsaw.

He turned once more toward his tools, this time taking a knife he walked toward Russel who closed his eyes in fear of what would come; rapidly Gluttony cut through his abdomen and began to extract his organs.

(Regeneration)

A five tier spell that would allow Russel to survive for few days even without his organs.

-Long time ago i met an elf and a human arguing about which of their races was the superior, i helped them to decide... i cut their legs and showed them that inside they were the same, unfortunately they couldn't tell the tale.-

He said as he extracted the kidneys and washed them.

-Uhm i have most of the ingredients i need now, the last should be... a heart.-

He murmured to himself grabbing a hammer.

-My apologize, how could i forgot of you?-

Gluttony apologized to Cardin.

-Don't worry once all the bones are broken your body will feel too much pain to understand that your heart is missing.-

He grinned rising the hammer.

(Message)

(Wrath: Gluttony you are late, come back here immediately)

(Gluttony: understood Wrath-nii i will be there in a instant.)

(End message)

-Kukuku it's your lucky day.-

He lowered the hammer.

-I will come back in few hours don't worry.-

[Gate]

{Vale}

{Envy's P.O.V.}

Envy advanced with Lust through the burning city, leading their respective legions, Demiurge gave them the most boring task, destroy everything they see.

-Kukuku Ulbert-sama... kukuku...-

Lust giggled with a trickle of droll descending from her half opened mouth.

-Lust-nee... you are doing it again...-

The crow demon scolded the succubus.

-You wouldn't be so hard if you shared his bed too...-

Lust provoked, Envy cringed, even if for her was hard to admit it she was really envious of her sister.

-Close that mouth of yours and continue your job.-

She responded making a building explode.

{Atlas airship}

{Sloth's P.O.V.}

The last soldier fell silently as Sloth advanced through the airship.

She easily found the command room.

-Well then give me the scroll.-

She said, from behind her a new figure approached her.

-Here it is lady Sloth, i stole it from the Fall Maiden as planned, i have to thank lady Lust, her teachings have been very useful.-

The new figure, Amber, said offering her the infected scroll; Sloth placed it where Amber indicated.

-With this those stupid pieces of metal will not interfere.-

Sloth said turning toward Amber.

-By the way have you enjoyed her body? She is quite... appealing for a human.-

Amber shook her head.

-Unfortunately lady Sloth she didn't fall completely in my trap.-

She said, before any of them could speak a horde of grimm flew next to the ship.

-Oh right, this city is like a beacon now, all this negative energy in the air... ah so tasty.-

She said in her usual sleepy tone.

-My lady is time to go.-

Amber stated.

[Gate]

Sloth opened the dimensional gate and invited Amber to enter, then she turned for a last time.

[Hellfire storm]

The ship was now set on fire, black flames devoured it quickly.

{Wrath's P.O.V.}

{Vale}

-All this screams are annoying, don't you think nii-san? Why can't they die silently?-

Asked Greed, Wrath simply nodded in agreement; their hordes of demons advanced cutting through soldiers, huntsmen and grimm, they stopped when two humans showed up, a blond female and a black haired male.

-Oh it's rare to meet someone using a scythe nowdays.-

Greed spoke interested in the weapon of the man.

-Many losses, retreat.-

Said Wrath, all the demons immediately obeyed, now the two humans stood before them.

-Oh it seems we found the big shots.-

The black haired one said, Greed jumped in front of him.

-You are strong for a human, fight me.-

He took some steps back rising his black scythe.

-Even if you are a mere human i will still be respectful, i'm Greed, Evil Lord created by Lord Ulbert Alain Odle Supreme Being of Calamity.-

Greed introduced himself.

-Interesting, i'm Qrow by the way.-

The man now known as Qrow responded, the two opponents watched each other for few instants before rushing forward.

Qrow transformed his scythe into a sword and tried to cut Greed in half but the demon blocked the blow with his hand and responded with a kick sending the human some meters backward.

In the meantime the blond woman shot different gravity based attacks toward Greed, only one hit him but seemed to not effect him, Qrow used that instant of distraction to transform again his weapon into a scythe and slash Greed on his chest, the demon surprised jumped some meters away.

-Oh this is interesting, i would play with you more but our time is running short.-

As Greed spoke an emerald green aura surrounded him, in an instant he saized Qrow by the throat, the woman tried to hit him but her blows simply bounced when they touched his skin.

-Now let's end this game.-

Greed tightened the grip cutting off his victim's air, unfortunately before Greed could end Qrow's life a bullet hit his hand making him release the human.

The two demons turned to face a third human with black hair, a half burned body and metal replacing his skin.

Greed watched his hand in surprise, Wrath noticed a scratch on it, in that instant the voices shouted in his mind "ERASE! BURN! DESTROY! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!...".

Before Greed could launch an assault on the new enemy Wrath's hand stopped him, the demons glanced to each other and Greed stepped back.

-You hurt brother! You made a very poor choice! AND NOW YOU MUST PAY!-

The strongest Evil Lord roared in fury as his body gloved red, it seemed like the internal part of his body was burning.

The human surprised hesitated for an instant and that sealed his fate; a single punch hit his chest, an exposion followed, when the dust disappeared nothing remained of the man, it was like he has been erased from existence, like he never was there.

The other two humans quickly flew and before Greed could pursuit them he was stopped again by Wrath.

-Late.-

He simply said, then the two of them turned toward the tower of the academy known as Beacon.

{Beacon academy}

{Amber's P.O.V.}

-There you are!-

Exclaimed Amber approaching Cinder's group.

-What the hell have you done?! This isn't the plan!-

Cinder roared.

-No this isn't your plan; this is Ulbert-sama's plan.-

Sloth said calmly.

-In the end you will obtain what you want, by the way Ozpin awaits you, as the Fall Maiden you will be able to handle him.-

Cinder snorted.

-As for you two i suggest you to leave this city immediately, soon there will be nothing left of it.-

Amber continued watching Emerald and Mercury that, after receiving a nod from Cinder, fled at full speed.

-It's time to take care of Ozpin.-

Cinder said smirking toward the tower.

-Be successful and next time we meet i will maybe kiss you.-

Amber mocked, surprisingly Cinder blushed remembering their previous private encounter.

{Vale}

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

-Dear dear Blake, what do you think you are doing here? Rescuing innocent people?-

Adam asked.

-Stopping you would be enough for me! Can't you see! Open your eyes! These monsters you are allied with are massacrating women and child not only humans but faunus as well!-

The cat girl roared.

-A necessary sacrifice to show to the world the power of our patron deity! He choose us over the filthy humans! He choose us to be the ones to spread his name around the world and in return he will make us the ones who will rule over it!-

In an instant their two blades met.

-They are only using you!-

Demiurge watched amused the fight between the two faunus, there was no chance that the girl could win.

After some minutes he noticed a figure approaching them, his eyes widened and a large grin appeared behind his mask, before the figure could interfere in the battle he teleported in front of her.

-Good evening champion's daughter.-

The blonde girl stepped back.

-You...-

She clenched her fists.

-The time for you to pay has come heretic.-

He declared, in an instant her punch collided with his chest producing no effect.

-You call this a punch? What a miserable existence you are.-

He said raising his forefinger and hitting her chest, she flew away, the only reason why she wasn't dead was her aura, but the next attack would have surely ended her life, she seemed to understand this and began to retreat.

-You know i was actually searching for your stepsister, we have unfinished business, don't worry i will surely sent you a arm when i have finished with her, so you will be able to bury something.-

His provocation was a success, her eyes glowed red and her hair seemed to become raging flames as she launched a frontal assault "stupid human, so predictable", before her punch could hit his mask he simply deflected her arm with his hand, it was a simple gesture but with terrible consequences.

Her arm flew away from her body, blood splat everywhere, she moaned in pain as she fell before him defenseless.

-This is only the beginning of your punishment, next time i will take something else.-

He said coldly.

-Adam begin the retreat as planned or you will die here as well.-

Demiurge ordered, Adam watched with desire Blake but decided to obey and ran away.

-Heal her wounds, i want her to be fully recovered for our next meeting.-

Demiurge said to Blake walking away toward Beacon.

{Minutes later}

{Beacon emergency airport}

{Ruby's P.O.V.}

The battle was lost, by now Grimm and those terrifying humanoid creatures took control of the city, the last survivors were trying to flee with the bullheads.

-Keep firing!-

Winter, Weiss' sister, shouted but it was useless, the winged creatures were really resistant.

-Ruby!-

Cried out Blake, she turned to see Blake transporting her sister, Ruby's eyes were filled with tears has she watched her sister's missing arm.

-Who did this?-

She asked.

-Jaldabaoth.-

Blake said, in that moment Qrow and Glynda arrived.

-Team RWBY where's is team JNPR?-

Asked Glynda while Qrow knelt on Yang to analyze her conditions.

-We are here professor Goodwitch.-

Said team responded from behind her.

-You have to flee, we will go to Beacon and see how Ozpin is doing.-

Qrow said.

-No we will come with you!-

Ruby protested.

-It's too dangerous.-

Said Qrow.

-I know but i wouldn't be able to watch at my mother again if i flee now!-

The two stared at each other for sone seconds before Qrow snorted.

-You won.-

He said.

-We will come too.-

Declared Jaune, Pyrrha seemed to be uncertain but nodded in acknowledgment.

-Please take care of my sister.-

Ruby said to Blake who nodded and picked up the unconscious Yang and fled toward a bullhead.

{Minutes later}

{Top of Beacon's tower}

{Cinder's P.O.V.}

She fell on the ground exhausted, she finally did it, she killed Ozpin, her left arm was severely injured but apart that she was fine.

-Good job it has been an exciting fight.-

A familiar voice spoke next to her.

-Oh you were watching?-

Cinder asked.

-Yep i think that the Fall's powers suite you better than me.-

She admitted with a smile, Amber knelt to her height and placed her lips on Cinder's, the kiss lasted only few seconds.

-I promised you didn't i? Take care of it, it was my first one.-

Amber said to a half stunned Cinder; in that moment the elevator opened and hunters exited, she knew them, team RWBY who was missing two members and team JNPR plus a teacher and a man who pointed immediately his sword toward them.

-Where is Ozpin?-

He asked, Cinder smirked before responding.

-Gone, i took care of him.-

Before the man could assault them Amber casted her magic.

[Maximize magic: Greater antilife shield]

A blue barrier appeared between them and the hunters, the man hit it with his blade but it was useless.

-No human of this world can hope to shatter this barrier.-

Amber giggled.

-You are outnumbered surrender now!-

The woman said with venom in her words.

-I assure you miss that the ones outnumbered here are you.-

As Amber said that six figures landed on the tower, Cinder recognized them.

-Well well what we have here? Some humans who came to greet our Master.-

The female crow demon spoke.

-Silence Envy, where is Gluttony?-

The one who set her on fire asked.

-If he is going to be late i...-

Sloth was interrupted by the giant demon.

-Just messaged him.-

The giant simply said, in that moment a dark dimensional gate opened and the demon known as Gluttony exited from it.

-I'm sorry i just lost track of time.-

The yellow scaled demon apologized, in that moment Pyrrha took some steps back.

-No!-

She said loudly, everyone turned toward her.

-Ah i see... team RWBY and team JNPR, also professor Goodwitch and Qrow.-

The snake demon said amused.

-Glen!-

Pyrrha pratically cried out.

-Please my precious flower, don't use that name when you are referring to me, my name is Gluttony.-

He said smirking at her.

-That's enough let's begin the ritual!-

Jaldabaoth said removing his mask, the seven demons disposed themselves creating a heptagon, auras of different colors rose from each demon and a magic circle appeared under them.

Thunder roared in the sky and stones levitated in the air as the magic circle began to rotate.

-Now champion please dispose the relic in the summoning circle's center.-

A figure no one noticed advanced toward the magic circle.

-Raven!-

Qrow roared, the woman known as Raven continued to advance like she didn't even hear the man and placed a wood statue in the center of the circle.

-Now stand back and i will summon the Supreme Being.-

Raven did as Amber said and stepped back.

-Oh pontifex catastrophe

Dominus omnium daemonum

Nuntius in fine mundi

Pater de septem angelis temerata

Isti ad hoc mundo

Et ludicium tuum.-

As she finished a red light pillar appeared and a figure exited from the circle, Amber and Raven knelt.

-My Lord, we, the unholy angels pledge our undying fidelity.-

Jaldabaoth spoke.

-I'm the sixth unholy angel, Gluttony, i serve and obey.-

Gluttony knelt.

-I'm the fifth unholy angel, Envy, i serve and obey.-

Envy knelt.

-I'm the fourth unholy angel, Lust, i serve and obey.-

Lust knelt.

-I'm the third unholy angel, Greed, i serve and obey.-

Greed knelt.

-I'm the second unholy angel, Sloth, i serve and obey.-

Sloth knelt.

-I'm the first unholy angel, Wrath, i serve and obey.-

Wrath knelt.

-I'm the leader of the unholy angels, Demiurge, i serve and obey.-

Demiurge knelt.

-Supreme One we await your orders, you need but to ask us and it shall be done!-

He concluded.

The top of the Beacon's Tower was silent they all watched the being who exited from the magic circle; the only word to describe such entity would have been pure evilness but even that couldn't probably be enough; all the hunters in training along with the teachers froze as the abomination spoke.

-Well then... let's begin.-

 **A.N.**

 **Finally is here the final chapter of Vale arc, i will conclude it with a final epilogue; well now speaking of important things, a lot of you noticed that the death of Ironwood was a poor scene, i wrote it like that because i was using Wrath POV so for him Ironwood was only another human he killed nothing special, it would have been more epic if i wrote it from Glynda or Qrow POV; well now i'm curious to read you opinions so REVIEW!**


	26. The true beginning of the end

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

Reviews

 **Don Orbut: Yep i like to tease (i'm cruel muhahahah) ok enough with this, speaking of serious things i would like to apologize not only to you but to all my dear readers, the day after i published the chapter i re-red it and at the end i was ashamed of myself, i rushed it a lot and i ignored some important parts (as you said), i will not modify the chapter because i will need it to always remind me of my failure, as a writer i think that errors have to be remembered; the part i would like to apologize more is the Glynda Amber and Cinder moment, i really haven't the time to write something better so i simply put there a casual dialogue, it's not a justification i only want you all to know why it is so bad written; but there are four points i would like to explain/"defend myself": 1) Qrow couldn't recognize Amber because she changed her appearence for the tournament and so she has a different aspect even in the scene on the twoer. 2) The Glen shock scene will be in this chapter since it would have been long and it would have "broke" the "rhythm" of the summoning if it happened before. 3) Maybe in part you are right that the word "pure evilness" was a bit too much for describing Ulbert but i think that seeing a humanized goat with crimson blood eyes exiting from a demonic looking magic circle would scare anyone, especially people of Remnant who never saw a being like him, also he usually have his passive Diabolic Aura activated which will affect all the present living beings with fear. 4) Qrow allowed Ruby and the others to come only because they were only supposed to find Ozpin and flee, he couldn't have possibly imagined what would have happened instead.**

 **As for the chant, i imagine you already figured it out that it was in latin, the translation would be:**

 **Oh Supreme Catastrophe**

 **Sovereign of all demons**

 **Bringer of the Armageddon**

 **Father of seven desecrated angels**

 **Descend upon this world**

 **And declare your judgment**

 **UndeadLord22: No no no, such a painless death is too merciful, an eternal fear and despair would be more appropriate.**

 **Bicorn: "You, dear creation, spread suffer around the world".**

 **tsun: Do you have an repressed homicidal instinct.**

Chapter 21: The true beginning of the end

{Beacon's tower}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

-Ah finally i returned to this world both physically and spiritually.-

He said, false satisfaction into his tone.

-Welcome back Ulbert-sama!-

The demons saluted, Ulbert immediately noticed the presence of people he didn't recognize, he scanned them with his crimson eyes before speaking.

-We have guests; my dearest creations, maybe some of you know them.-

It seemed more a statement than a question, the first to respond was Gluttony.

-Indeed creator, these are some of my students and two fellow teachers.-

His words seemed to break the shocked expressions on the humans' faces.

-You for all this time...!-

Muttered the blonde woman in anger.

-P-professor... w-why...?-

The white haired girl asked.

-It's quite simple, i was supposed to keep an eye on Ozpin's exclusive club and make sure they wouldn't interfere during the preparations for the summoning; even taking in account your limited minds i quite enjoyed teaching you, unfortunately you are too weak and fragile.-

His words seemed to hit the teens hard.

-Glen! G-Gluttony! Was everything a lie? Was it all an act? Were all those moments false? ANSWER ME!-

The crimson haired one cried out, Ulbert noticed how Gluttony's reptilian eyes froze on her.

-There was a reason why i told you to flee Pyrrha, you haven't listened to me, i will not ask my Creator to spare any of you; but i assure you, everything was true.-

The demon said coldly.

-Professor please, you have been a good teacher, don't do this!-

Ruby shouted.

-No no no no no... i'm not a good person, don't misunderstand my actions young rose, i was nice to all of you only because i was ordered to, normally i would have just eaten you.-

-Eat... us?-

The blonde boy spoke for the first time, Gluttony facepalmed himself.

-In the name of the 41 how can you be so naive? All those people disappeared; prostitutes, homeless... they are all a part of me now.-

He darkly said.

-I think that's enough Gluttony, speaking to dead people is useless.-

Spoke Ulbert, before he could continue, the dragon Grimm flew next to the tower roaring.

-You are annoying, disappear!-

[Hakai]

It was the first time he used the new spell, a purple sphere appeared in his right hand, he shot it to the Grimm, when the spell collided with its skin the Grimm was completely erased; the eyes of the humans went wide, even Cinder was shocked.

-Ah much better now... really they are too weak even for me to play with them.-

He took a deep breath.

-Now since you all came to greet me i will grant you a painless death.-

The humans took a step back rosing their weapons "i will end this with one spell... but it's better to check them first just in case...".

(Discern enemy's nature)

"Simple humans... no wait what is this?! I never saw something like this in this world!".

-You... what are you?-

He asked to the silver eyed girl, she looked confused.

-You are an halfbreed, one of your parents was human while the other was an holy being, i can sense holy power within you.-

She seemed even more confused after his explanation, he sighed.

-You interest me, come with me... if you come i will let them go unharmed.-

Ulbert proposed, she watched her companions.

-I will do as you-

She was interrupted.

-NO!-

-Miss Rose!-

-RUBY YOU CAN'T!-

All the humans roared.

-[Silence!]-

Demiurge used is [Command Mantra] and silence descended.

-I would like to hear your answer.-

"Am i being too cruel? She's just a child... No this is a war, i can't stop only because of a teenage girl!".

-If you swear to let them go i will come.-

She said, determination in her silver eyes.

-Well then, i swear that i will let them go; Envy open a [Gate].-

He simply said, the demon crow casted the magic and a [Gate] opened.

-Demiurge.-

The Arch Devil nodded.

-[Go through the Gate and do not come back here]-

They silently did as he ordered, Gluttony placed a kiss on the crimson haired girl's cheek as she passed next to him.

As the last human entered the [Gate] it closed.

-What is your name?-

Ulbert asked the shaking girl.

-Ruby... Rose...-

She said.

-A fitting name for someone like you, very well come here Ruby.-

He tried to be as polite as possible, the girl still shaking in fear walked toward him stopping in front of him.

-You will be under Demiurge from now on, you will help him with his... experimentations; also Demiurge... please have some decency with your future cavies.-

The said devil bowed deeply.

-As you wish Ulbert-sama; i also have a request, i would like to experiment on these strange golems they used during this battle.-

Demiurge requested.

-No, i will not allow it.-

Said Ulbert hardly, all the demons were confused, this was the first time a request from Demiurge was denied.

-May i ask why my Lord?-

The confused devil asked.

-You possess a brilliant mind Demiurge, probably more brilliant then mine ever will be, but you lack of experience and knowledge.-

This surprised even more the demons.

-Please Ulbert-sama do not compare my limited mind to yours! I'm not even able to see through the simplest of your plans!-

The devil cried out.

-Uhm well... by the way, this is probably something you all don't know; long time ago before i joined Ainz Ooal Gown i lived peacefully, i never harmed a single mortal, i simply enjoyed the silence of nothingness; but then the humans came, they destroyed and raped that silent world, in the end the sky became grey, the seas black and not even a single tree remained, the earth was replaced with metal and the animals with machines... this is why i swore to destroy humanity and i will not allow any of you to learn anything from that degraded race! A race that use the own members of its society as slaves! That has no mercy even for their children!-

He concluded, a single tear descending on his face, the demons where shocked, learn informations about the Supreme Beings while they were a part of Ainz Ooal Gown was super rare, but learn a fragment of their lives before Ainz Ooal Gown was unique to say the least.

-I would like to apologize with my life but even that wouldn't be enough to atone my sin!-

Demiurge said with a ashamed tone, even Amber was surprised by the devil behavior, Ruby simply continued to stare at Ulbert with a inscrutable look on her face.

-You have been forgiven, just don't ask something like this again; now then it's time to say goodbye forever to the kingdom known as Vale!-

As he said that crimson magic circles appeared around them in a range of ten meters.

-What is this?-

Asked Raven surprised, Amber and Cinder simply watched the spectacle in awe.

-This is the true power of a Supreme Being, a power that exceed every other level, the Supreme Beings call this a Super Tier Spells, even counting that some of them can't be classified as magic.-

Demiurge explained with a grin.

-That's right Demiurge, as expected of you... do not fear young Rose, this city is empty, all the people already fled or died.-

He said to Ruby who had a troubled expression on her face "sorry, it's a lie, there are probably people down there, by the way this city is huge, this is one of the Super Tier that had the largest range in Yggdrasil, i hope to be able to erase Vale in only one spell but i'm not sure".

-Roar, my secret arcana! Descend, oh ultimate disaster! Flow, ye tears of despair and regret! And grant eternal silence to this pitiful World!-

He released the spell.

[Super Tier Spell: Grand Catastrophe]

A moment of silence and then everything collapsed, the earth began to shake and soon shattered, giant tornados devastated the buildings, pillars of fire and lava erupted from the ground, from the sky giant flaming meteors fell; it was an apocalyptic scenario, exactly what he wanted.

"Be ready Remnant, this is the true beginning of the end!".

 **A.N.**

 **Short i know but i spent a lot of time on thinking how to do this.**


	27. Spreading demons around Remnant

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **General Feng Xiang: You shall see...**

 **Don Orbit: Yep Ruby will have a lot of 'fun' in hell, also some characters will follow different paths since the situation is really different from canon.**

 **Hero600: The deepest despair: helplessness**

 **Bicorn: Don't worry Demi-san is here to help!**

 **Guest: Yes pure OPness, i imagined it as a small Armageddon.**

 **Tsun: I don't like her too, but i don't think that this is like canon, maybe sone situations are similar but in the end everything changed.**

Chapter 22: Spreading demons around Remnant

{Beacon tower}

{Cinder's P.O.V.}

She collapsed, this was too much even for her to bear, such power, such destruction was something that couldn't be from this world, could Salem, Ozpin and all the maidens combined even scratch someone like him? Someone that could delete a kingdom with a simple movement of his hand.

-That should be enough for now.-

The God of destruction said, Ruby was next to him watching the ground expressionless.

-I actually have to update my report.-

Envy said, the demons watched her.

-I found a strange chamber in the underground, it was protected by magic but it was empty anyway.-

She said.

-That was the vault of the relic stored in Vale.-

Raven explained.

-And what exactly is this relic?-

Asked the Demon God.

-I never saw it in action, but it is probably one of the most valuable and powerful items in tnis world, by the way how could you know that it was empty?-

Raven asked.

-I opened it.-

The evil lord simply said.

-That's impossible! Only the chosen Maiden can open a vault!-

Cinder protested.

-Puny human! Do you think that a mere seventh tier spell can stop me? Me! One of the six Evil Lords! Are you stupid or what? I crashed the door as i will crash you!-

The crow demon cried out.

-That's enough Envy! We have more important things to discuss! Now... Sloth return this human to her mistress, Envy and Gluttony you two will head toward Mistral, bring me the Spring Maiden.-

The three demons nodded, he turned toward Wrath and Greed.

-Take the demonic legions, replace the losses and then march toward Atlas, thanks to Wrath who killed the general that happened to be also the headmaster of Atlas' most famous academy, now they are weak and defenseless... destroy that kingdom and bring to me the one known as Jacque Schnee.-

He ordered, the two demons deeply bowed.

-Amber upgrade our contacts in Menagerie, make sure they choose the right side.-

Amber bowed.

-Lust come back with me, you too Raven, i think that the time as come for you to become my official champion; and finally Demiurge, take young Ruby with you and make her more... comfortable with our way of thinking.-

As he concluded the tower shook, different [Gates] opened and all of them disappeared; few moments later the tower fell.

{Abyssal Hell}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

-Here we are.-

Said Ulbert as Raven and Lust exited from the [Gate].

-What is this place?-

Asked Raven surprised by the room.

-This is my Abyssal Hell, where i live, you are actually in the ceremonial room, where your ascension will take place.-

He explained.

-Now Lust leave us, we have business to discuss.-

Lust left the room without arguing.

-Lord Ulbert do you want the Spring Maiden?-

Raven asked.

-It quite intrigue me, the fact that only women can have access to that power is particularly unique.-

He said.

-Then you have found her, i'm the actual Spring Maiden.-

Raven revealed.

-Oh?!-

That was a unexpected surprise.

-Kukuku i knew i made the right choice when i picked you up.-

He said after some instants of silence.

-Unfortunately we have a more pressing matter to deal with, the process of reincarnation will be quite painful, also your clothes will melt in the process so if you want them to remain intact remove them.-

As he said it he turned giving her his back.

-Uhm what are you doing?-

She asked.

-If i remember well is impolite for male beings to watch a female one while she is undressing herself.-

He simply explained.

-Done.-

She said after a minute, he turned, she was really beautiful, not as appealing as Lust but indeed beautiful, he took out the [Wand of reincarnation].

-Today a new champion will born, may the ones before you show you the way, may the enemies tremble before you; your previous life ends here, you have no family, no friends, no name... the only things you have are your power and me; obey and destroy because you have become the new champion of the Supreme Being of Calamity!-

He activated the item.

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

-Welcome human this is the third floor, my personal laboratory, here i study the differences between humans and faunus biology and behavior.-

The girl nodded.

-People insude here are very sensible to sharp pieces of metal, i suggest you to leave your weapon here.-

As he said it she placed her weapon on the ground.

-Well then as my new assistant from now on you will call me doctor Demiurge.-

Again the girl nodded, Demiurge opened the door and her eyes went wide in horror.

{Forever fall forest}

{Greed's P.O.V.}

(Message)

(Greed: Vlad i will open a [Gate] sent my maid through it)

(Vlad: Yes Lord Greed)

(End message)

[Gate]

Vernal exited from the [Gate] wearing her usual maid outfit.

-Good morning Lord Greed.-

She bowed her head, her long brown hair now reached her waist, her blue eyes were cold as ice.

-I was tasked with a new mission, i already have my brother with me but i would appreciate a bit more social company.-

He said.

-As you wish Master.-

-We will remain here untill all losses are replaced so... [Create lesser fortress]-

A tower emerged from the ground.

-I will prepare you a relaxing bath.-

She said, he smirked "this is fantastic, everything here is mine... mine... mine...".

{Mistral}

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

-I just received a [Message] from Ulbert-sama, our primary mission is no more to find the Spring Maiden, we need to take a certain object from Haven Academy and bring it to him.-

Said Envy, Gluttony weakly nodded.

-What's up?-

She asked.

-I miss her...-

He explained.

-Ahhhhh! The human? You can find thousands of them!-

She protested.

-I don't think so, she was... special in a certain way.-

He replied while watching at the sky.

-It's like i left a part of me with her... this is... unpleasant.-

He added.

-Kukuku now i want to steal her.-

She grinned.

-Do not even try or i will never cook for you again.-

He threatened.

-Ufff! Gluttony-nii you can't be serious!-

She protested.

-I swear it on the name of Ulbert-sama.-

-I hate you.-

She said lowering her head.

{Three days later}

{Abyssal hell}

{Mizumi's P.O.V.}

She woke up in a luxurious warm bed, as always she sniffed the pillow, that smell reminded her of sweet strawberries, Ulbert's smell, her tail was wagging in happiness.

-Lady Mizumi good morning.-

Her personal maid Luvia spoke.

-Morning.-

She said yawning.

-It's extremely silent these days.-

She stated.

-The only Evil Lord here is Lady Lust.-

The maid reminded her.

-I'm hungry.-

She said as she rose from the bed, she exited from her bedroom and hit something.

She lost her balance end fell.

-Sorry.-

Mizumi apologized to the other figure who fell as well, a girl that seemed to be her age.

-I never saw you before... who are you?-

She asked.

-I'm Ruby...-

The girl answered, her silver eyes were emotionless as her tone.

-Ok Ruby, i'm Mizumi, come with me, breakfast is almost ready!-

She grabbed Ruby's arm advancing toward the dining hall.

 **A.N. (IMPORTANT READ)**

 **Hi dear readers today i need you to decide the future of this story! I can wait for the next volume and the new characters (missing maidens, other secondary characters) or i can continue by myself (obviously i will need to create some OCs); please review! This is really important! The majority win!**


	28. Ruby's first day at work

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **tsun: Thanks, yep Yang will be similar to canon, only wait until the two sisters meet again Kukuku.**

 **General Feng Xiang: Thank you, i really appreciate when someone praise my hard work.**

 **Don Orbit: You shall see... but not in this chapter (Trollface).**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: Enjoy the chapter then.**

 **Bicorn: I totally agree with you.**

 **Lancelot Seiten 1: Thank you.**

Chapter 22.1: Ruby's first day at work

{Abyssal hell third floor}

{Ruby's P.O.V.}

In only one day her soul shattered, she couldn't believe what she saw, not even in her worst nightmares she would have imagined such cruelty could possibly exist.

She saw faunus and humans with arms replacing their missing legs, she saw children eating their own parents when the hunger took over them, she saw people freezing and burning alive.

During all of this he was smiling, smiling like he was witnessing a spectacle, she saw the deepest despair or so she thought, but in the end that was only the first room.

She saw other things, things she couldn't even describe, things that will permanently be printed in her memory.

-This is the end of the tour, now it's time for you to start working.-

The demon known as Demiurge said.

-W-work?-

She weakly asked.

-Follow me.-

Was his only answer, they walked through corridors and finally reached a room with a metallic door, he opened it, the internal part was surprisingly clean and illuminated.

A large machine occupied half of the room, tied on a chair there was a young woman with brown hair and green eyes.

-This is where you will work, this is one of my creations, it use a magic crystal to cast a first tier lightning spell on the subject, you only need to press this button.-

He explained indicating a button on the wall.

-Your job is to press it when i order you to, quite simple isn't it? Even a monkey can do it.-

Ruby barely understood the half of what he said.

-Now then let's begin.-

He said advancing toward the tied woman who began to struggle in fear.

-Kukuku let's play Q and A, you lose you die.-

The woman stopped struggling watching him in fear.

-What kingdom is the strongest militarily?-

Demiurge asked.

-A-atlas...-

The woman weakly said.

-Press the button.-

Demiurge ordered.

-Why? H-her answer was right!-

Ruby protested.

-Do it!-

This time he sounded more annoyed and dangerous.

-No!-

Ruby refused again, his serious expression changed into a smile.

-What an interesting subject you are, this is the first time someone disobey to my orders, say why did you refuse?-

Demiurge asked with genuine curiosity.

-Because it was the right thing to do! Everyone would have done the same!-

Some instants of silence and then Demiurge bursted into a mad laugh.

-You are interesting! You are super interesting! Such an unique being you are! Perfect! Perfect!-

Demiurge roared, he advanced toward the woman and freed her.

-You scumbag send here N.487.-

The woman immediately fled.

-How about a bet?-

Demiurge proposed.

-Explain.-

Said Ruby.

-You will seat on that chair and i will call 100 subjects here, if only one of them refuse my orders i will let all the 100 scumbags go.-

Demiurge explained.

-And if i lose?-

She asked.

-I think one hundred [Lesser lightning] would be enough.-

Demiurge grinned.

-Deal!-

Ruby finally accepted.

{6 hours later} **A.N. Spongebob quote**

-What is your name?-

Demiurge asked.

-Ruby... Rose...-

A weak voice replied.

-Press the button.-

He ordered, Ruby's scream echoed in the room.

-Leave.-

The eleven years old boy left the room.

[Lesser heal]

Demiurge healed Ruby's wounds.

-You see, this is the true nature of humanity... cruel, selfish, cold... all of them are only a waste of space; a black mark that continue to multiply without end ruining this beautiful world.-

With this words Demiurge left the room.

-Why...? Why are you so cruel?-

She remained there sobbing alone.

 **A.N.**

 **I know you all hate me; the truth is that i'm going to depart for a business trip and i will come back during the first week of July; i will use this time to think about all your advices, thank you very much for supporting me.**

 **Until next time dear readers.**


	29. The council

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **I'm returned here's a double chapter**

Chapter 22.2: The council

It was rare for the council of the four kingdoms to have an emergency meeting, the last time such event took place was during the Faunus' rebellion.

-The amount of victims is estimated to be around 17000000, in short the 85% of the population of Vale died.-

One of the council member reported, no one spoke.

-We loss valuable huntsmen and huntresses as well as three Atlesian fleets, the remarkable confirmed losses are headmaster Ozpin and general Ironwood; the city has been completely destroyed. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the greatest disaster we have ever suffered, a kingdom has fallen and chaos is spreading in the other kingdoms; faunus uproars are drastically increasing, videos of flying demon like creatures and other abominations are starting to circulate on the net.-

The man continued.

-General Ironwood position has already been assigned to Miss Schnee, but the real problem are the faunus, they became violent proclaiming themselves not as a part of the White Fang but as servants of a certain Ulbert Alain Odle.-

Atlas' representative spoke.

-Based on our informations that name belongs to an ancient deity, following the legend he is the one who shall destroy the world.-

Vale's representative explained.

-Nonsense, these are only legends nothing more.-

Vacuo's representative protested.

-Demons should have been a legend too, we cannot lower our guard, Vale was one of the biggest cities in the world and in merely four hours it was nothing more than ashes; i don't know if this Ulbert Alain Odle is a God but i know a thing, his power is not something we can underestimate.-

Mistral's representative spoke for the first time.

-We will increase our funds to the army then, we will strike with all the power Remnant has at once, we will crush them!-

Atlas' representative devlared.

-It's too risky, this enemy is a mistery, we don't know what it can do and if we lose then there will be no hope for Remnant.-

Said Mistral's representative.

-We have no choice, the inner rebellions are beginning to be more violent, chaos is spreading faster than you may think.-

Stated Vale's representative.

-What about Menagerie? Have they made a move yet?-

Vacuo's representative asked.

-They declare themselves neutral, they do not support nor acknowledge any of the faunus' actions.-

Mistral's representative explained.

-Those filthy animals.-

Atlas' representative muttered.

-Dust's prices are also increasing exponentially, in the long time it will become a big problem.-

Vale's representative said.

-The SDC's production has been heavily damaged by the faunus' rebellions, they lost the 60% of their usual yearly production.-

Atlas' representative explained.

-Damn it, it seems like everything has been perfectly planned, everything happened under our nose without us noticing it or seeing it coming!-

Vacuo's representative cried out; the four men watched each other.

-No it's impossible for someone to plan something as big as this...-

Weakly said Atlas' representative.

-I agree but remember that we are dealing with someone who is defined as a God.-

 **A.N.**

 **Yep short, i wrote this down in only an hour to make you know that i have returned.**


	30. What remains

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Today double release make sure to read the previous chapter.**

Chapter 22.3: What remains

-I asked you one question father; where. is. she?-

The female armless blonde watched intensely the blonde male as she said those words.

-You would have discovered it anyway...-

He began.

-She has been taken as the price for everyone else's lives, it was her choice.-

Her father said, she lowered her head.

-Get out, now.-

She coldly said, as the door closed the first tears began to fall on her bed's blanket.

-You are so selfless... how can you be so selfless? To sacrifice your life, even your sanity for someone you have known for only few months.-

The tears continued to fall, her sister was only part of her despair, the betrayal of her mother was there too; she was ashamed to be born from such a woman consumed by power, degraded and corrupted.

She would have rescued her sister no matter what, but before that she needs to be ready and train harder than ever; with those thoughts she fell asleep.

{Dream}

-Sis where are you?!-

Yang asked desperately, she was in a dark place resembling a dungeon.

-I'm here...-

A weak voice echoed in the corridor, she started running, but that place was a labyrinth and the darkness didn't help either, she shouted again and again, she always received the same answer.

After what it seemed to be an eternity she saw a figure between the shadows, she ran toward it, it was her sister, her naked figure sat on the ground.

-SIS!-

She cried out making the figure turn toward her, her heart skipped a beat, her sister's face was completely trasfigurated, she missed an eye and a half of her nose, scars where everywhere, she noticed that her body was also full of scars and showed signs of multiple abuses.

-Wh-what happened to you Ruby?! Who did this?!-

She asked with a mixture of horror, fear and anger.

-Oh you will know soon, but first let me properly welcome you to my dungeon.-

A cold voice spoke from behind her, she turned to see a tall figure, a creature she knew too well; red elegant suit, metallic looking tail, claws like fingers and a sick smile on his face.

Before she could scream in terror or rage his hand seized her by the throat and the monstrosity dragged her away from her sister into a darkness that seemed to be endless.

{Real world}

She woke up breathing heavily, sweat falling from her face, that has been a common nightmare for her, she was scared, even terrorized to be honest with herslf but she would save her sister no matter the price, even if she would lose her other arm or her life she would have saved her.

 **A.N.**

 **I know all of these intermissions are short but after all they are intermissions and i think they are needed for characters development; do not fear there is only one remaining before we continue with the story.**


	31. Game over, New game

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

Chapter 22.4: Game over, New game

-You who makes a demon of yourself remove yourself from the pain of being human.-

Those were the last words her Lord said before her transformation.

Raven stood up from her bed, she fainted during the ritual and was placed in this room, it was quite elegant as the rest of the place.

Her powers as a Maiden seemed to be intact while the power that Ozpin gave her disappeared, but that was a little sacrifice if compared with what she gained.

Someone knocked on the door, before she could respond it opened revealing her new Master.

-Raven, you finally woke up, you slept for three days.-

"3 days? Is this normal?" she internally questioned herself, he seemed to understand her thought.

-There have been complications, someone put in you some magic that interfered with the mutation since it belonged to someone else and wasn't originally yours like the Maiden's powers.-

He explained, an uneasy sensation rose inside Raven at first she didn't know what it was but slowly she realized that it was nervousness.

-Will there be repercussions?-

She asked.

-Probably not, Demiurge already controlled your body's functions.-

He simply explained.

-Is something troubling you?-

He asked again noticing probably the strange emotions she was showing.

-It's like... i feel uneasy but at the same time... is a warm sensation of protection... but i still feel uneasy.-

She tried to explain the strange sensation she was feeling.

-It's normal, your new demon soul is actually reacting to mine, all demons seem to see into me a paternal figure but at the same time someone to fear, you are now a demon, in demon society the stronger rule and the weaker serve the stronger, this is all you need to know, show to a demon that you are stronger and him or her will serve you.-

With this he rose and left the room, leaving Raven alone with her thoughts.

{Salem's domain}

{Cinder's P.O.V.}

-What have you just said?-

Her mistress asked, her tone emotionless, Cinder took a deep breath before speaking.

-Vale has been completely destroyed, Ozpin is dead and the relic was token before i could even access to the vault.-

She explained again.

-With that power he could annihilate every living being on this planet, why is he holding back?-

Salem asked indirectly watching Sloth.

-I can only speculate on the plans my Lord have for this planet since his mind is on a complete different level from mine; i think he was interested at first in seeing how the little skirmish between you and Ozpin would end but since both of you gradually lost his interest he decided to interfere, he said that his only desire is a pacific world ruled by silence, although i don't understand myself what is the true meaning between his words.-

Sloth said yawning loudly like she was treating a trivial matter.

-So annoying... anyway i think we should began plan B, Tyrian and Cinder, you two will retrive the relic in Mistral, do not fail me.-

Salem ordered.

-Yes Ma'am!-

The two spoke simultaneously.

 **A.N.**

 **Ok this is the last intermission, we will begin soon with volume 4 till next time, i also think that the Op and ED of overlord 3 are really cool, what do you think?**


	32. The shadows are coming

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **spiral Gust: Thank you and sorry, i use the change of POV to change the scenes.**

 **Garret Burnnopp: Thank you for the support and ideas.**

 **Guest: Yep i'm glad you liked it.**

 **General Feng Xiang: I'm glad to be back.**

 **Lancelot Seiten 1: You got the point, thank you for the support.**

 **I will say this once, it's useless to continue to PM me with messages like 'your grammar is like shit' or 'rewrite everything because this is trash', i have no time for a complete rewrite, i have a life and a job; also i do my best in writing and simply pointing out that there are errors doesn't help me, if you really hate this story so much please quit reading it.**

Chapter 23: The shadows are coming

{A month after Vale's fall}

{Ruby's P.O.V.}

-What's your name?-

The cold voice asked, her mouth opened and closed without letting out words, her eyes closed.

-I'm... i'm... Ruby... Rose...-

Finally her weak voice came out.

-Wrong.-

The cold voice said, immediately pain rushed through her body, she had no more the force to scream or move so she simply accepted the pain.

-This all could end, you simply need to say it.-

The voice continued, she opened her mouth again but before she could even try to speak blood fell inside it.

-We will continue tomorrow, for now bring her to her cell.-

The voice said.

{Later in Ruby's cell}

She was slowly recovering from her daily beating when a little hand touched her arm.

-Big sister are you okay?-

A child that seemed to be around six years old with long horns and scales on half of his face asked.

-Yes... i'm okay.-

Ruby said patting the child on his head; slowly more children came out from the shadows, all of them had deformities, someone had three arms, others wings, the oldest seemed to be around twelve years old, she was a girl with a single green wing on her back and too big teeth for her mouth to remain closed.

-Today Lady Mizumi brought us food! She was really kind and played with us! She said that soon we will be able to see the sunlight again!-

She said with excitement in her tone.

-I can't wait! The doctor said that if we are lucky we will be able to see the great Ulbert-sama!-

Another boy half screamed in excitement.

-Yeah... isn't that wonderful?-

Ruby said weakly.

{Ulbert's bedroom}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

-Ah... it's finally over! What a troubling creation i have?-

Lowering Sloth's report, finally he could rest but in that moment someone knocked at the door "in the name of Momonga what is it now?"

-You may come in.-

He said as calm as possible, Demiurge entered.

-Good afternoon Ulbert-sama, i'm here for my monthly report.-

Demiurge spoke, Ulbert simply remained silent waiting for him to continue.

-As you requested all the experiments on human and demonic breeding have ceased, we have actually 24 half breed subjects, all of them seems to like young Ruby and Mizumi.-

Ulbert nodded.

-From what we discovered the breeding between humans and demons is possible, but the child will not be able to control its imp form and so will be stuck in an half transformation; also the power and potential of the child depends on the time it will remain in the womb of the mother, actually our strongest subject remained in the womb for four months, also the breeding of a human with a demon that surpass level 50 seems to be impossible, the body of the mother will collapse after few months since it is too weak to bear a demon of such power.-

Demiurge continued.

-What about the children, how are they growing?-

Ulbert asked.

-They are growing as fast as a normal demon, in three months since their birth they will reach their full development; as you instructed we teached them the basics of math and all of them can read and write fluently.-

Demiurge concluded.

-Very well, you may leave.-

Ulbert said.

-One last thing my Lord.-

Demiurge said.

-Have you decided who will have the honor to bear your heir yet?-

He asked, Ulbert felt a shiver on his spine.

{Between Atlas and Vale}

{Vernal's P.O.V.}

-Faster... faster... faster! Ahhhh!-

Vernal cried out in pain as Greed's scythe cut through her arm.

-I told you that you couldn't hope to follow me at my full speed [Lesser healing].-

Greed said as Vernal's wound healed.

-Then Master i will prepare you a relaxing bath.-

She said.

-Such a nice girl you are, should i reward you? Even counting that giving something away isn't my style.-

The demon said smirking while cleaning his scythe from the fresh blood.

-Wrath-nii i know you are there.-

Greed spoke once Vernal was enough distant, from the ground the giant figure of Wrath erupted.

-So what do you want?-

Asked Greed.

-I don't understand... humans weak... why bother... Ulbert-sama have one too... i'm confused.-

Wrath spoke.

-Entertainment brother that's all, i hate boredom so having hobbies is a good thing.-

Simply explained Greed.

-Hobbies...-

Wrath mumbled and walked away.

{Menagerie}

{Amber's P.O.V.}

Amber advanced through the streets of Menagerie with two demon cavaliers hidden behind their heavy black intimidating armors, a lot of faunus stared at them probably for the fact that she clearly wasn't a faunus.

She finally reached her destination, one of the armored knights knocked at the door, few seconds later a woman opened the door.

-How can i help you?-

She asked a bit intimidated by the demons.

-My name is Amber Lightfall, i would like to discuss important matters with mr Ghira Belladonna.-

Amber began politely.

-A moment please.-

The woman went inside and came out again few seconds later.

-You may come in, but i'm afraid your bodyguards will have to remain outside.-

She said.

-Wait for me here, do not engage if you aren't attacked first and restrain yourselves from killing your opponent.-

Amber said and the demons nodded, she then followed the woman inside.

The mansion was big and well decorated with guards everywhere, the woman brought her to a large room where the one that should be Ghira sat next to a table, the woman indicated a free chair for Amber.

-Good evening mr Belladonna, my name is Amber Lightfall and i'm the Apostle of Ulbert Alain Odle-sama also known as the Supreme Being of Calamity, i'm also the leader of the new founded independent organization of faunus known as 'Chaos'.-

As Amber ended her introduction a girl spoke.

-Dad it is the organization that caused the distruction of Vale!-

The girl cried out.

-Is that true?-

Ghira asked dead serious, Amber sighed,

-No, we are not able to cause such destruction, the honor of that action goes to our Master and God Lord Ulbert Alain Odle.-

Amber explained.

-A sick monster with too much ego and a god complex!-

The girl angrily retorted, in that moment the temperature in the room dropped.

-You dare... little mortal! You dare insult my Master!-

This time Amber was angry, fire burned behind her eyes.

-He killed millions of innocents!-

Blake continued.

-They would have died anyway thanks to the stupidity of humanity!-

Retorted Amber, her wings erupted from her back and horns grew on her head.

-Enough!-

Ghira roared stopping them both,

-I apologize for my behavior mr Belladonna.-

Amber apologized bowing her head, her wings and horns disappeared in black mist.

-So what do your master want from us?-

He asked.

-It's pretty simple; the remaining three kingdoms shall fall under my Master, the only thing you need to do is to remain here without interfering, your people will be safe from my Master's wrath and you will survive the purgation, you will be able to start a new life in the new world my Master will create; a world without discriminations, a world of peace and endless silence; this we value!-

The room was silent for several minutes.

-We need time to decide.-

Ghira finally declared.

-Take all the time you need, the important thing is that you remain here doing nothing but watch.-

After saying that Amber rose and began to leave.

-And remember mr Belladonna, Lord Ulbert have no mercy for traitors, may his name be whispered in fear forever.-

She concluded leaving the room.

{Mistral}

{Pyrrha's P.O.V.}

She woke up breathing heavily, cold sweat on her neck, she rose from her bed and ran into the bath, she vomited what remained of her dinner mixed with blood, her hands went down to massage the swelling on her abdomen.

She was sure she felt something move down there, that was the reason why she left her team and friends, that was why she didn't come back home, she was pregnant and that man... no... that monster was the father of her child, even knowing all of this she couldn't decide to have an abortion.

She knew that it would be different, she will let it grow away from the society if needed.

Few weeks ago she began to have strange desires, firstly she needed more fresh meat then she began to feel the need of human meat, so few days ago she did it, she murdered an innocent and fed from his flesh.

She will give birth to her child no matter what crimes she had to commit, she will carry all the darkness by herself and when her child will born she will flee from the kingdoms and disappear forever, she vomited more blood in the sink, that was the signal, she needed fresh meat.

She will give birth to the savior of the world, the one who will shatter all the darkness and will bring the dawn over a new era.

 **A.N.**

 **Ok this is the beginning of volume 4 i hope you liked it, review!**


	33. Special 4 Sloth's settings

Sloth's settings

Sloth is a demon of the lizard clan; she has been created together with her two twin sisters and three twin brothers, she learned from her big brother and leader Demiurge that the final goal of their creation is to destroy all the inferior races and to obey to the true Demon God.

Sloth is a lazy spoiled demon who like being treated like a princess and her dream is to find a way to sleep forever.

Among the six Evil Lord she is considered the second in power, she isn't particularly intelligent and is constantly sleepy, but when she get serious only few could hope to be able to stop her.

She is the front line warrior and wield a giant claymore that shattered the heavens once, or so the legend says.

Family come always as a priority to her and she swore to torture until insanity anyone who dare damage his brothers and sisters.

She like to trick humans and dominate them until they become her pets.

Her current title is 'Second unholy angel'


	34. His will is absolute

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **UndeadLord22: Sorry for making you feel pitiful, but from now on it will only get worst.**

 **MegaElite: You will see.**

 **tsun: I think that this need a clarification, Demi said that a woman's body, impregnated with a demon higher than lvl 50, would collapse because the demon is too powerful; he never said that the children couldn't be stronger than lvl 50.**

 **HBgamer111' Thank you, I try to do what i can.**

 **Garret Burnnopp: thank you for all your ideas, happy to see you enjoyed the chapter.(i don't accept super tier lvl spells, my bad i never said it before)**

 **Warhaven22: Thank you but i don't accept super tier lvl spells, my bad i never said it before.**

 **rmarcano321: Thank you a lot for all your reviews; i can't possibly answer to all your questions here, it would take too much space, i will respond to the most important: Actually Demiurge is the demon that represent pride, this is because i don't want to create more than 3 OC for each of my stories (this is the only one where there are 4, my bad). What inspired me to write this was the fact that there are too many fucking OC stories! Overlord has great characters and i'm really pissed off when i see that everyone only created stupid OP OCs without any sense! I wrote this to show that even using a character only mentioned (Ulbert) you can still write a good story even without OCs players.**

Chapter 24: His will is absolute

{Outside Atlas}

{Greed's P.O.V.}

Greed watched the city before him with his shining emerald eyes, the demons behind him growled in excitement.

-Greed-sama the enemy's army noticed us, they are moving into a defensive position.-

Vlad said as he landed on his left shoulder.

-Not like we were trying to hide ourselves, right nii-san?-

Greed spoke, Wrath only snorted in confirmation while watching the sky.

-Uhm you are right, trying to attack from the sky will not work, after all they have a large fleet.-

He said understanding his brother thoughts, in that moment an idea popped out in his mischievous mind and he grinned evilly.

-Kukuku... i got a fantastic idea regarding how to spend our time here, surround the city, cut down all their supplying, both energy and food; then we will destroy any ship that try to enter or leave the city.-

Vernal watched him concerned and his brother simply listened without showing any emotion.

-We will let them starve for a week then we will send a message to all the people in the city, we will tell them that the only one we are here for is Jacques Schnee, we will continue like this everyday; the more they will starve the more they will grow angry, uproars will begin and in the end they will hand him to us... Ah! What a great spectacle! This will be fantastic!-

He roared in excitement, no one objected with his words.

-Then let's begin this tragic show! This is the will of our Lord! And his will his absolute!-

The army roared in agreement at his words and began to move.

{Mistral}

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

The snake demon sat on the top of a tower watching the fight below him, a giant horse like grimm against his best students, well not taking in account Pyrrha and the blond failure, he came here attracted by all the negative energy and what he found didn't disappoint him.

-Oh that thing isn't bad, unfortunately it is only guided by blind rage.-

He muttered as the grimm slammed Ren on the ground, Gluttony narrowed his yellow eyes on him, there was something strange in his movements, they weren't natural, then he watched into his eyes and understood; revenge.

The grimm was soon immobilized and Ren was ready to deliver the final blow; it disgusted him, he never saw something so pathetic before, he couldn't just remain there and watch.

He teleported in front of Ren blocking his blow, Ren's eyes widened in shock.

-You dare call this a fight?! Four against one? You are a disgrace for all fighters!-

Gluttony spoke with pure disdain, he wasn't exactly a fair fighter himself but he knew when a proper fair duel was needed.

-YOU!-

Jaune cried out in rage but couldn't rise his weapon since it was blocking one of the grimm's arms, Gluttony completely ignored him.

-If is revenge you seek you should fight alone to achieve it! What is the meaning of revenge if you share it with others?-

With those words he punched the grimm's head destroying it, the grimm began to disappear.

-Now i'm the one who killed it, so you will take out all that rage on me in a one vs one.-

Gluttony proclaimed, Ren gritted his teeth.

In that instant Jaune's sword collided with Gluttony's skin without effects.

-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PYRRHA?!-

Gluttony ignored him again.

-But not today, you are even too weak to injure me like that... we will meet again soon in Mistral... farewell ninja boy, psycho girl, blond failure, ice queen.-

He said.

-What do you search in Mistral?-

Asked Ren.

-My only goal is to carry out His will, because after all... His will is absolute.-

He watched Ren Nora Jaune and Weiss before casting his magic.

(Greater teleportation)

{Demiurge's laboratory}

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

-Now cut through the flesh and remove the lungs, there will be no need for words, you will speak through your actions.-

Demiurge instructed his apprentice, Ruby grabbed a knife with trembling hands and pointed it on the subject's chest; the subject was a young man around his 25.

-Do you recognize him?-

Demiurge whispered into her right ear, her whole body frowned and her eyes widened, the man before her was one of the many who tortured her for the past month, the grip on the knife tightened.

-Have mercy! Please stop! Don't do it!-

The man cried out, a flash of rage passed through her face, in an instant she stabbed the man's chest with the knife.

-How many times... how many time i asked for mercy?! I prayed for you all to stop! But you didn't, you continued... over and over... and over! and over! and over! and over! and over! and over! AND OVER! AND OVER! AND OVER! AND OVER! AND OVER! AND OVER! AND OVER!-

For each word she stabbed him in the chest with rising fury, blood splat everywhere and tears flowed violently on her face.

The man slowly died, her hands lost the grip on the knife that fell loudly on the ground as she realized what she has just done, her legs lost the strength to sustain her body and she fell but Demiurge grabbed her and gently embraced her.

-You did well, now you are allowed to cry.-

He said, and then she cried and cried until she had no more tears to expel.

-You carried out his will.-

Demiurge said patting her head.

-His will?-

Ruby asked.

-Yes, because his will is law, his will is absolute.-

{Ulbert's bedroom}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

-Checkmate.-

Ulbert said as he placed his queen on a corner of the board.

-Nooooo! This time i went near!-

Mizumi cried out in despair.

-Yes you did, you almost surprised me with your tactic this time, you could have won if you decided to defend your king instead of your queen; why have you made such a choice?-

Ulbert asked in genuine curiosity.

-Sometimes there are people that you want to protect even if it cost your life... is difficult to explain, it is a new sensation to me...-

She blushed muttering the last part.

-Yes, it is understandable.-

He replied making silence descend in the room.

-Say Ulbert, do you have someone... someone you want to protect with your own life?-

She asked.

-Yes, there was.-

He admitted.

-Who?!-

She asked surprised and curious at the same time.

-My sister, but she died long time ago.-

He said coldly.

-Oh... i'm sorry.-

She said as her fox ears lowered.

-Uhm i'm going to play with Ruby and the others.-

She spoke and left Ulbert alone in the room.

-You are exactly like her.-

He muttered, a single solitary tear descended on his face.

He shook his head trying to dismiss those thoughts.

[Summon Class' Mirror]

He summoned his class' mirror and checked again his new skills that he obtained after Vale's fall.

[Demon god Call] summon a lvl 80 Greater Cerberus, and a pack of lvl 25 hell hound.

[Downfall of the kingdom] All allied demons receive a boost to their attack (150%) and their health regeneration increase (200%).

Now there was only a thought remaining in Ulbert's mind "Demon God class... 10/10".

 **A.N.**

 **Sorry for the long delay; in this period i'm taking important decisions for my life and soon i'm gonne move to another city so you will not see me during September and a part of October, i will try to write something before that happens but i'm not in the right mood in this period as you already probably figured out. By the way Review! I love you all!**


	35. A blue flower painted black

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Yeah i finally had a bit of time to write, moving is a pain, i haven't time to re-read the chapter sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Reviews**

 **warhaven22: Your super tier spells aren't a bad idea but are quite too OP, like summoning the tomb of nazarick; regarding true resurrection it's a ok spell but you have to remember that Ulbert roleplay as a Demon God so it would be strange for him to have a super tier called true resurrection.**

 **Garret U Burnnop: Thank you again for the spells, to answer some of your question, everything i haven't specifically changed goes the same way as canon and regarding Raven you shall see... (A succubus would be interesting but it doesn't fit a lot with her personality), maybe Vernal will meet Raven in the future, i already have plans for her tribe.**

 **IllogicalSquid: I always found a bit stupid when mortals meet gods and aren't intimidated, counting the fact that Ulbert was a normal human it is only natural i think.**

 **rmarcano321: If you mean a theme song i think Voracity fit this fic well; i seem to remember that the cap of spells a Yggdrasil player can have is 300; Ulbert summons only demons and demonic creatures but he don't usually do it, after all is build is that of a destructive caster not a summoner.**

Chapter 25: A blue flower painted black

(Mistral Haven Academy)

(Envy's P.O.V.)

Sneak inside the academy was easy, finding the entrance to the chamber even more, slowly she approached the door easily crushing it with her magic as she previously did in Beacon.

It was like entering into a different realm, in Beacon it was a sea of flames, here a calm desert; in front of her laid the relic, a light blue lamp decorated with gold, this was why she was here, to bring this treasure to her beloved Master but as she placed her hands on the relic everything in her mind collapsed.

{Outside Atlas}

{Greed's P.O.V.}

It's been a week since the assault on Atlas begun, the shitty humans tried multiple times to escape with their ships but none of their attempts ended well, everyday he sent Wraiths to remind the city that the only reason of their suffering was Jacque Schnee, soon chaos will spread, soon Atlas, the strongest kingdom, will fall.

-Master...-

The mumble came from a sleeping Vernal who actually laid naked next to him in his bed "an interesting fellow you are... it is such a pleasure to take everything from a greedy female like you" he thought amused.

Few minutes later he decided to rise from his bed and get dressed, he left the room to search his brother.

He found him not too far from the army, he was actually looking to his reflection in a iced lake.

-Brother.-

Greed called him, Wrath only nodded acknowledging his presence.

-What are you doing here?-

Greed asked reaching him on the edge of the lake.

-Trying to understand... why Ulbert-sama... created us like this... if our only purpose is to serve him... why bothering creating us different from each other... why bothering giving us personalities?... Confusing and amusing... at the same time...-

The topic Wrath just pointed out was something that many in Nazarick asked themselves before, even Greed at some point wondered why he was created the way he was, but no one ever came out with a satisfying answer, it remained a mystery like many other things that only the Supreme Beings could know.

-Even Demiurge-nii-sama couldn't find an answer to that, do not be disappointed if you reach no conclusion.-

Wrath simply nodded continuing to observe is reflection on the ice.

{Abyssal hell}

{Dining hall}

{Mizumi's P.O.V.}

-It's Lady Mizumi!-

The boys and girls cried out as she entered in the room, she smiled at them, she has get used to their grotesque appearance but that never bothered her, after all the figure that she thought at as a father was a demon who was revered like someone above Gods; obviously she wasn't stupid she knew what experimentations happened in the laboratory, the horrors that both humans and faunus have to face every day thanks to Demiurge, but in the end she simply decided that she didn't care, she would simply give all the love she could to these poor children and ignore all the others.

They all were hyperactive and innocent, they were surprised for every new thing they discovered, the older cared for the younger and the younger listened to the older, a happy perfect family, a lot better than the majority of humans and faunus.

Speaking of she herself, Mizumi matured a lot in the last few months she spent in the Abyssal Hell that now became her home, before Ulbert no one cared too much about her, even her parents were always away, forced to work the majority of the day she saw them rarely.

-Ah happy birthday Lady Mizumi!-

The half-demons shouted smiling; yes today was her birthday, now she was 17, a sweet smile appeared on her face.

-Thank you all.-

She said.

-The cake! Let's eat it!-

A young boy cried out in excitement, she watched once more the cake on the table of the dining hall.

-Uhm why not? Luvia if you would...-

The maid Luvia approached the cake and cut it in perfect pieces, offering one to every demon present; they all enjoyed the sweet cake, she always liked sweets and even now that thing haven't changed, what can she say? Old habits are hard to die.

They were interrupted when a new maid entered the dining hall.

-Lady Mizumi, Ulbert-sama desire to see you.-

The maid spoke.

-Bye, see you later!-

The half-demons saluted her as she left the room.

{Ulbert's room}

-Ulbert-sama, Lady Mizumi is here as you requested.-

The maid announced.

-Let her in.-

He simply ordered and Mizumi entered few moments later.

-Leave us.-

The maid exited and closed the door behind her leaving the two of them alone.

-Here, sit.-

Ulbert said indicating the bed where he actually sat, Mizumi obeyed and sat next to him, few centimeters dividing them.

Mizumi waited for him to speak.

-Uhm...-

She watched as he made that sound, he was strange, his facial expression was strange like he was... nervous, she immediately dismissed the thought, why should he be nervous around her?

-Ehm... happy birthday Mizumi, you are growing up a lot recently.-

He finally spoke, it was true, her body was developing a lot in the last few months, maybe it was because of the healthy food.

-I thought a lot about a present for you, and i hope you will like it.-

He said; her mind was a mess, a present? For her? Haven't he already did enough? He gave her food, he gave her an education, a new family to lave and be loved back, she was treated like a princess, no one forced her to work, no one hurt her; wasn't this already enough?

Ulbert opened a small black portal and extracted a book, he placed it on her lap.

-Yggdrasil's Creatures and where to find them...-

She red the title and silence descended.

-Uhm if you don't like it i'm sure i can find some-

He was interrupted when she suddenly hugged him tightly, she sobbed as tears flowed on her face.

-Thank you... thank you... papa...-

The words came out of her mouth naturally without even understanding what she just said for few seconds, when she realized it she blushed and deepened her hug to hide her blush, a clawed hand tapped her head playing with her hair and fox like ears.

-I must say... the name of my sister fit you perfectly.-

He said.

(Mistral Haven Academy)

(Gluttony's P.O.V.)

'She has been down there for too long, she even ignored my [Message]' the snake demon thought worried by his sister's strange behavior.

He remained on the surface to ensure that no one would interfere and was reluctant to leave his place but in the end he decided to descend.

As he entered in the chamber of the vault he immediately noticed his sister standing in the middle of the room with a strange artifact resembling a decorated lamp in her left hand.

-Sister come on we need to go.-

He whispered but his sister didn't move, he advanced toward her.

-Don't move!-

She ordered, he stopped.

-What's happening Envy-nee? We need to bring the relic to Ulbert-sama immediately!-

He said.

-No Gluttony! I don't need Ulbert-sama anymore now, it gave me the knowledge of a Supreme Being... I AM A SUPREME BEING! AND WITH TIME I WILL BE EVEN MORE AHAHAHAHAH-

Her mad laugh echoed in the room, Gluttony was stunned, there was something really wrong in his sister right now, then an idea passed through his mind.

-Sis place that relic on the ground.-

He said, her laugh stopped.

-I take orders no more, no one will order me around, i'm free!-

As she proclaimed those words she summoned her halberd and charged at him.

[Shadow Step]

Gluttony used his skill to dodge the blow, Envy hit the wall making the whole structure tremble 'fuck they surely heard this... we need to go now!' Gluttony thought as he took some steps back disappearing in the shadows.

-You can hide but you cannot fool me.-

His sister said, under her a shadow appeared.

-Found you!-

She used her halberd to crush the head of the shadow demon under her, Gluttony used that moment to charge at her with his trident from behind.

[Instant Counter]

She used her skill to block him.

[Easy Slash]

[Full Strength]

With that her halberd passed through his weapon cutting him on the arm, black blood exited from the wound, despite of the pain Gluttony kicked the lamp away from her left hand, Envy's body trembled and collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Gluttony instantly watched the elevator, someone was coming down, he used his sane arm to cast his magic.

[Create Item: box]

A wood box appeared.

[Levitate]

The relic levitated and fell into the box that immediately closed, then with his wounded arm he took out a scroll and activated it, it was an emergency scroll but this was an emergency.

[Greater mass teleportation]

Envy, Gluttony and the relic disappeared in a flash of light.

 **A.N.**

 **Well well here it is the new chapter, it as been quite a bad period of my life since last time we saw each other, so i would appreciate a review, thank you a lot dear readers.**


	36. Voracity (fan revised version)

**A fan sent me this revised version of the Overlord season 3 OP 'Voracity' for my story, he said that he don't want to be quoted, so let's proceed.**

{Play Voracity, only music}

I'm very very angry very

Sure no one will ever calm me

These races are craving the world

And they consume it wanting more!

One two three four

Welcome to our private party

In the abyssal hell

Everyone here will enjoy your presence

Can't stop can't stop killing

Can't stop can't stop not enough!

Gods too can be devoured even if you say no ahahaha...

Are you ready for the full process to begin?

Everything will be broken for their sadistic pleasure!

Don't stop don't stop killing

Don't stop don't stop one more soul!

Aaaaaahhhh i want more i need more

This sin i hunger for!

I'm very very angry very

Sure no one will ever calm me

Now that you have arrived

Let's enjoy your time here

As will i

Very very fragile very killable

Let's begin a genocide!

These races are craving the world

And they consume it wanting more!

I! Just! Want! To kill! Everything! I see!

One two three four

Everything! Let's throw it in the darkest abyss

Let's eat their sanity

And laugh upon them

Can't stop can't stop killing

Can't stop can't stop lost my soul!

I can't... can't erase this disgrace...

But this path is no mistake!

You are very very like a candy

Sweet and little but harmful to eat

Tell why should i save you

Weak! Pathetic! There's no contest!

Very very you are candies

Foolish people wasting their life!

Without trace you will vanish

And will never be seen again!

I! Just! Want! To kill! Everything! I see!

Go ahead gather your armies

You shall see how foolish it is

Fear oh so sweet it is

And your souls

Are the catalyst!

Ahahahah...

I'm very very angry very

Sure no one will ever calm me

Now that you have arrived

Let's enjoy your time here

As will i

Very very fragile very killable

Let's begin a genocide!

These races are craving the world

And they consume it wanting more!

I'm very very angry very

Very very furious very...

I'm very very angry very

Very very furious very...

I'm very very angry very

Very very furious very...

I'm very very angry very

Very very furious very...

 **I found it really good, and i'm honored someone spent his time to write it for me.**


	37. You who seek power and destruction

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **rmarcano321:The Evil Lords already existed in the Overlord LN but they were simply summons, i thought that since Ulbert was roleplaying as a Demon King he should have demon generals, also it was a way to add characters since only Ulbert and Demiurge would have been quite boring.**

 **LordGhostStriker: You shall see...**

 **General Feng Xiang: Yes sure, every chapter will take the time they need, also private life is a pain when you want to write something down.**

 **Don Orbit: Ah thank you, yes the previous chapter can be considered the beginning of the Relics Arc, also await new plot twists soon, after many chapters of developing it's time for hell to descend.**

 **Escanor998: I didn't know, my bad, from the name it seemed like an ultimate spell or something like that.**

 **Garret U Burnnop: As always thank you for the ideas, the GAGE can be a quite good idea, the problem is that i already have a storyline finished and if i insert it it will remain a side thing that will not influence the story; since you came up with the idea i will let you decide if you want it in this story (but it will remain a side thing) or not.**

Chapter 26: You who seek power and destruction

{Abyssal Hell}

{Raven P.O.V.}

She slashed once, twice and the Demon Cavalier fell on the ground dead, her new body finally felt natural, it wasn't a easy change, she became a Carreau, a type of demon specialized in close combat.

-Very good, i think you are finally ready to head out.-

Her overseer, Lust, said.

-Thank you Lady Lust.-

She thanked the demon.

-Miladies!-

A demon maid interrupted them entering in the training room.

-What's the meaning of this?-

Lust asked angrily, she clearly wasn't pleased to be interrupted.

-Lord Gluttony has returned with Lady Envy, but she seems to be injured and is actually unconscious.-

Before the maid finished Lust already rushed out of the room, Raven followed her.

She reached the meeting room where, apparently, Gluttony just teleported.

Envy have been placed on the table while Lust was examining her body and Gluttony was healing his wounds, Ulbert was watching the scene from the side.

-Gluttony, what happened? Who did this to you two?-

He asked, Gluttony seemed to notice only in that moment the presence of his Lord and knelt.

-I humbly ask for your forgiveness my Lord!-

He begged.

-Explain.-

Ulbert demanded.

-Envy-nee descended into the vault to recover the relic while i was guarding the entrance, when a lot of time passed i became suspicious and descended as well, i found Envy-nee completely out of her mind, it seems like the relic did something to her when she touched it, in few moments a battle began and i won, i took her and fled, someone was coming.-

Gluttony explained.

-And the relic?-

He asked.

-In that box my Lord but i think that by now they already noticed its disappearance.-

Gluttony said indicating a wooden box next to the table.

-Well then, it was my miscalculation who brought to this situation, i should have took in consideration that a powerfull item existed in this world; you did well Gluttony, don't feel ashamed and go to rest; Lust how is Envy's condition?-

Ulbert asked.

-My Lord Envy-nee's body is okay but her mind is shattered, i do not possess the ability to heal this, we should ask Demiurge-nii-sama.-

She said.

-Well then, bring her to her room, as soon as Demiurge return from his duties i will inform him of the new events, also contact Greed and Wrath and inform them that for no reason they should make contact with the relic, they should try to recover it, but if it is not possible they will leave it there.-

He explained.

-It shall be done.-

Lust said.

-Raven you will transport the relic to my vault and seal it in there, don't touch it; when you have done contact Sloth and make her return here.-

Raven was surprised by the sudden responsibility but nodded and followed Lust's example.

-It shall be done Lord Ulbert.-

{White Fang HQ}

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

-The time has come for the faunus to rule over the world!-

Adam declared.

-What madness is this?! White Fang exist to bring equality not to subjugate the humans!-

Sienna protested.

-Madness? This is no madness, this is the will of our patron deity, Lord Ulbert Alain Olde!-

Adam retorted.

Demiurge was amused by the confrontation but decided to step in before the situation degenerated.

-You are both wrong.-

He said attracting their attention.

-Adam the one who shall rule the world is Ulbert-sama, you faunus are merely representing him; and Sienna you can't be equal to a race that, in few months, will no longer exist.-

He coldly explained.

-Killing all the humans? Isn't your lord satisfied after everything that happened in Vale? Isn't this quantity of blood enough for him!?-

She asked angry and scared at the same time.

-My Lord will not be satisfied until the last human will stop breathing and wasting space in this world.-

He said and turned to leave.

{Menagerie}

{Amber's P.O.V.}

Amber sat on the sofa in her dark apartment, Chaos infiltrated the city with success and now they were ready to act if the Belladonna took a stupid choice; speaking of them, no one ever saw them since her previous visit, the White Fang was pressing them that was sure, also that Ilia fellow was quite amusing, an easy prey.

Speak of the devil and he will arrive; in that moment the door opened allowing Ilia to come inside.

-You seems troubled, what is in your mind?-

Amber asked.

-There were problems in the White Fang, Adam and Sienna confronted each other but Lord Demiurge stopped them before something could happen, i wasn't there at the moment but such informations travel fast.-

She said kneeling before Amber.

-Did you find something from your last night incursion?-

Amber asked as she lifted her left naked foot in front of Ilia, she took it between her hands like it was a precious treasure.

-No Mistress... *SLURP* ...they haven't took a decision yet... *SLURP* ...but i feel that in the end they... *SLURP* ...will take the right decision... *SLURP*...-

Ilia said while licking her Mistress foot, enjoying every moment.

Amber simply relaxed and let her slave continue her job; as a demon she was taught to take every opportunity, a mind eroded by the doubts was child play for her, put the right words at the right time and you will get a faithful slave in few days; also a faunus so useful was rare to find these days.

She pushed her foot into Ilia's mouth pleasuring her even more.

-Aaaah... Mitres... Mitres...-

Ilia cried out in pleasure with her mouth full; Amber was once more surprised by her Master, to think that he could change her like this in little more than a year; he was really a Supreme Being, as she thought this Ilia reached her climax and collapsed on the floor panting.

{Outside Atlas}

{Wrath's P.O.V.}

He was in his room alone, there wasn't a lot he could do at the time, he needed to be patient and wait for their next move.

He was a being created to destroy, why Ulbert-sama gave him such a task? Was he testing them? To see if they would evolve? What if they disappointed him? If they couldn't understand what he really wanted?

His train of thought was interrupted by a Shadow Demon.

-Lord Wrath a group of humans exited from the city, it seem like they want to speak with you and Lord Greed, he is already waiting for you.-

He said, Wrath rose and walked out from his room, he saw Greed floating in the sky with his bat like wings out, Wrath jumped spreading his wings to reach his brother; together they flew toward the gathered humans.

As they landed in front of them the humans trembled in fear, the demons were taller than all of them and surely quite intimidating; the leader advanced toward them, a white haired and blue eyed beautiful woman.

{Winter's P.O.V.}

She stood before the monsters trying to mantain her composure, she was the general of Atlas' Army, she is the hope of the kingdom, she can't show weaknesses, inside a part of her was relieved, her father never located her sister so, even if everything today went the wrong way, she will not die; but now she have to concentrate on her mission, the counicl asked her to negotiate with these monsters and make them retreat at all costs.

-I'm Winter Schnne, general of the Atlesian Army!-

She nearly shouted trying to pull both pride and fearlessness in her words, the two monsters watched each other.

-At least one human know good manners, we are two of servants of the Suoreme Being of Calamity Ulbert Alain Odle-sama, i'm Evil Lord Greed and this is my brother Evil Lord Wrath.-

The one called Greed introduced himself and his so called brother.

-I'm here to negotiate.-

She said cautiously, Greed laughed.

-After two weeks this is all you have to say? It's pathetic! It's like admitting defeat and ask the enemy what they want in exchange of your life.-

Winter clenched her fists as Greed mocked her.

-So what would you do in this situation?!-

She retorted angrily.

-If i was surrounded on the verge of death i would shout the name of my Lord and die gloriously in his name, i would be ashamed of myself for not being able to carry out His will, not that you humans would understand the meaning of loyalty and honor.-

He said, she bitted her tongue before she could say where he could put his loyalty and honor.

-You want us to leave the city? Then give us Jacques Schnee.-

Greed said.

-My father is a despicable person for many reasons but we will not give you a single citizen of Atlas.-

She firmly stated, the monster who was previously named Wrath grunted.

-You know you should thank my brother for your position today.-

Greed said with a renewed grin on his face.

-And why should i?-

She asked.

-Because he is the one who obliterated the excuse of a insect that was the previous general.-

As he said those words Winter extracted her blade pointing it at Greed.

-So after all you have sone sort of pride... well, well, then i will take it.-

He said as his grin grew inhumanly larger.

-Take off your clothes and beg for mercy then i will consider leaving this city intact.-

He said while is green emerald eyes shined, silence descended for few minutes.

-Very well.-

She finally said coldly.

-General!-

Her two soldiers cried out.

-If the price of Atlas and its citizens is my pride and honor i will give it away, but please turn around, this is more a request from a woman than a general.-

She said, the two soldiers turned around; slowly, with trembling hands, she removed her clothes until she only wore her bra and panties, she felt cold but that was the last of her problems at the moment.

-I-i beg you t-to leave this city alone.-

She stuttered out without watching the monsters.

-No no no no, wrong, i told you to take off ALL your clothes, you should be begging on your knees with your head on the ground, also i'm Master Greed for you lowly insect.-

The monster instructed her with what seemed to be amusement in his tone, she gritted her teeth but slowly obeyed and removed her underwear and knelt with her head nearly touching the ground, at least they couldn't see her tears like this.

-I beg you, Master Greed, to leave this city and its citizens intact.-

She said, Greed placed a foot on the back of her head forcing it to touch the cold ground.

-That's a good dog.-

He said and used his foot to rise her head to watch directly in her tearful light blue eyes.

-Aaaahhhh... aren't you just adorable right now? What a puppy, come on bark for me wont you?-

She didn't respond.

-I said... bark for me whore!-

He said harder, she gulped.

-... Woof!... Woof!...-

She did it, she now felt really like a dog.

-Ahahahahahah...-

He laughed.

-Splendid, Wrath-nii if you would?-

As he said that the giant monster moved at an incredible speed and killed her soldiers, before she could even gasp Greed seized her by the throat.

-You come with me for now.-

He said, she continued to stare in his emerald eyes in horror.

-I said i would consider it, you will have to... convince me.-

He said evilly, responding to her unspoken question.

-Ah Vernal will enjoy some company in her bed.-

He said as he dragged her away.

 **A.N.**

 **Ok who can guess Winter's underwear color will win a prize so try your luck in the review section!**

 **It was the first time i wrote something like this, i hope it wasn't too bad, see you next time and remember to review! It will be a really good prize!**


	38. Calm before the catastrophe

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **I'm disappointed, no one got the color (Garret U Burnnop i will not count your review since you said every color (cheater!)) feel free to try again! If two says the same color i will take the review/PM that arrived first, so it's useless to say a color already taken.**

 **Don Orbit: that was because there was nothing to negotiate.**

 **Garret U Burnnop: thanks, what can i say? Greed is the new Gray!**

 **warhaven22: thank you, i actually had to rewrite it 3 times before being satisfied, the first one was actually a rape, the second was too bloody.**

 **rmarcano321: yes everything is already planned, i think i will need 13/18 more chapters to end this.**

Chapter 27: Calm before the catastrophe

{Abyssal Hell: Envy's room}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

Ulbert sat next to the bed where Envy laid, her room was full of objects, the majority of them were human's body parts, she seemed to particularly like eyes, Demiurge just finished to visit her, since the moment he learned what happened his attitude changed, he was still the same around him or the Evil Lords, but with anyone else he was cold and sharp.

-How much time until she wakes up?-

Ulbert asked the Arch Devil.

-I never saw something like this before My Lord, her mind is completely shattered, i will need to take care of her for some time before she will even wake up, to recover completely she would need months if not few years.-

Demiurge's words hit him like a hammer in the face.

-It's all my fault, i should have calculated the possibility of the existence of items that could harm us!-

Cursed Ulbert.

-Ulbert-sama have no fault, we all should always put our guard up while dealing with unknown things, even i as the Evil Lords commander made this error, i'm deeply ashamed of myself, i have no right to be one of your creations Ulbert-sama!-

Replied Demiurge bowing his head.

-Don't say things like that, i'm proud of you all, you are still growing, developing and learning from your new experiences, this is the greatest joy a creator... no, a father could feel for his children.-

As Ulbert spoke those words drops of water fell on the floor, Ulbert wondered where they came from, it took him few seconds to understand that the source was Demiurge, and he was crying.

-To receive these kind words from Ulbert-sama, this being is unworthy, to consider us your own children is the greatest reward a Supreme Being could offer us! This Demiurge will make Ulbert-sama proud of him, i will fulfill your desires even at the cost of my life, even if it is the last thing i will ever do!-

Demiurge spoke hitting his head on the floor while prostrating before Ulbert.

-I'm more than sure of your good will Demiurge, but don't throw away your life like it is nothing, it would pain me a lot to lose any of you.-

He said.

-Ulbert-sama never stop to amaze me, to think a Supreme Being such as you could still care so much for someone like us... may i ask a question My Lord?-

Asked Demiurge still prostrated.

-Uhm sure, also please rise, you are speaking to me not the floor.-

Demiurge obeyed and rose.

-I thought about your words a lot Ulbert-sama, but i still can't understand your meaning for 'eternal silence', this humble being deeply apologize for his ignorance!-

Demiurge said, his tone dark and ashamed.

-It is not a easy concept, but i will still try to explain it, what i desire is not silence in the true sense of the word, if i wanted that type of silence i would have choose a planet without life; what i seek is an everlasting silence from the roars of war and discrimination, in other words... eternal peace.-

Ulbert explained, Demiurge eyes went wide from the realization.

-Before you ask, the extermination of humans is a necessity, they are an incomplete being, their only aim is to destroy, they care only about themselves, you saw what they did to this world, i want to fix it; the faunus are still savable, they are still bound with the nature, Menagerie is a clear example of this, but the humans corrupted them with their influence.-

Ulbert continued

-I will become the basement of that peace, no one will dare to do anything against peace since if they do my wrath will fall upon them; yes, peace can be achieved, everyone in this world will know my name and will fear it more than death itself, think Demiurge, why should i even bother to show my power if the strongest being on this world could not even match the weakest of my Evil Lords? The world need to know my power and fear it, they need to feel completely defenseless before me, only then peace will be achieved.-

Ulbert concluded.

-To think i couldn't even grasp a fraction of your great plan is humiliating Ulbert-sama! Please punish this mindless devil before you, as your creation not understanding even the end of your plan is disgraceful!-

Demiurge bowed once more in shame.

-It isn't your fault, you are really intelligent but your mind has not been created for this type of things, it do not surprise me that you haven't even thought about it that way.-

Ulbert said trying to confort the devil "a perfect and peaceful world where her smile will last forever... my little princess... my only light...".

{Haven Academy}

{Weiss' P.O.V.}

-WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THE RELIC IS GONE!-

Roared Qrow watching Leonardo.

-Qrow for god sake there are kids here.-

Protested Leo.

-I already gave them 'the speech' there are no more secrets.-

Explaind Qrow, Leo seemed uneasy about the new information but decided to not argue any longer on the matter.

-Someone entered the vault by forcing it, there are clear signs of fight so i think there were at least two different parties who fought for the relic, but both of them where already gone when i arrived.-

Leo explained.

-One must have been Gle... no, Gluttony, i hope whoever fought him killed him.-

Said Jaune with venom in his words.

-The other one must have been one of Salem's subordinates, whoever won the fight we still lost a relic... this isn't good, they can open vaults without Maidens, searching for them is useless.-

Said Qrow.

-Then what about Atlas?-

Asked Leo.

-Wait what happened in Atlas?-

Weiss asked.

-You don't know? It has been surrounded and all communications are down, tomorrow will be three weeks since it begun.-

Weiss paled, now she resembled more a corpse than a living being, she hated her family but it doesn't mean that she wanted them dead, also her beloved sister was surely defending Atlas.

-What are Mistral and Vacuo doing?!-

She half screamed in anger.

-The Kingdoms are too weak right now, if Atlas can't defeat them it's probable that no one else will.-

Leo said.

-Also right now both Mistral and Vacuo are trying to eradicate Chaos.-

He added.

-Chaos?-

Asked Ren confused by the name he never heard before.

-A group of faunus far more fearsome and aggressive than the White Fang, they are the worshippers of the Demon God of Destruction.-

Leo explained.

-But they will win right? They will defend Atlas!-

Weiss said desperately trying to convince herself.

-Then what's the plan now?-

Asked Leo ignoring the frightened Schnee.

-Find Oz and reorganize our priorities.-

Said Qrow.

{White Fang Headquarters}

{Adam's P.O.V.}

He sat next to the throne where Sienna was, he watched her with hateful eyes, if it wasn't for Lord Jaldabaoth he would have already killed her.

-Don't worry it is mutual.-

She said after seeming to read his expression.

-You know i saw a flock of humans not distant from here.-

He said.

-A flock?-

Sienna asked confused.

-A flock, a pack, a gaggle, a shoal, how do you call a group of humans?-

He asked back.

-A multitude.-

She retorted.

-I prefer infestation.-

Said a dark voice they knew really well.

-It's good to see you Lord Jaldabaoth, is everything alright? You seemed worried as you left yesterday.-

Asked Adam.

-Eheheh you are such a good puppy Adam.-

Sienna mocked, the male faunus gritted his teeth.

-Shut up human lover!-

He barked out.

-Kukuku you have nothing to worry about; if you want to concern yourself with something it seems like we will have some problems with Menagerie.-

Jaldabaoth said.

-Belladonna...-

Mumbled Adam.

-They are looking where they shouldn't, and you know... curiosity killed the cat, it seems adequate.-

The demon chuckled.

-They will not move! I will not allow it! You have not to concern yourself with them anymore!-

Said Adam panicking at the thought of Jaldabaoth's words implications.

-I hope so.-

The ruthless demon responded, he turned to leave but was stopped.

-What about Atlas?-

Asked Sienna, she didn't particularly like that kingdom, their treatment toward faunus was unacceptable.

-In few days... that name will mean nothing.-

The demon coldly responded, she smirked.

-You know, i can sense your power, it seems unlimited to me, but you still bow to someone else, i thought demons wanted to dominate, i thought that they would fight and betray to achieve their goal; but with all that power you still bow, why?-

She asked, Jaldabaoth's right eye twitched.

-Don't try to play games with me, i am a devil, i have no ambition beyond serving my creator, my entire existence is only something he gave me so i could assist him with mundane matters like this, ambition is only for the weak, to want to be someone you are not created to be is just revolting and pathetic.-

His tone was harsh as he answered.

 **A.N.**

 **That's it, a little intermission, what do you think? Review!**


	39. A melody of Life and Death

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Aircraft Carrier Kaga: You got it! YOU WON! PM me for your reward!**

 **Garret U Burnnop: I already decided about the gods, but that's a secret so i can't answer. Advices for a story you ask? Uhm personally i think that a story should be based on something you thought for a lot of time; for example i had a lot of ideas but only the ones who remained constantly on my mind and evolved became stories, otherwise you risk to write 5 chapters and lose interest as often happens.**

 **Don Orbit: I didn't get it, in my defense i only watched Star Wars once.**

 **warhaven22: Sorry to kill your hope but Penny is already gone from Vale's fall, and taking in account Atlas current situation, rebuilding her is the last of their problems.**

 **rmarcano321: Yeah if i had time i would make them longer, unfortunately i don't have time... the thing i like more about my fanfic are all the splendid reviews i receive.**

Chapter 28: A melody of Life and Death

{Salem's domain}

{Salem's P.O.V.}

All her subordinates were gathered in the meeting room.

-May i ask why the mistress ordered us to return from the mission?-

Tyrian asked.

-It is because there is no more need to endanger us all to find the relics.-

She answered calmly, a confused expression appeared on her faction members.

-The so called Demon God will retrive them for us while destroying the kingdoms and maybe Ozpin as well, and when he will thrive in his own glory we will strike and take the relics.-

'Then i will have my revenge' she mentally finished.

-Wouldn't this bring to the near extinction of the human race?-

Watts asked.

-Reviving a race will be child's play once we have the relics, and for how much i hate to admit it, we can't stop him nor his subordinates, they have no known weaknesses.-

Salem admitted.

-What's the problem Cinder?-

She asked eyeing the young maiden who seemed troubled by her words.

-Nothing Mistress, nothing at all...-

She answered emotionlessly.

{Abyssal Hell}

{Ruby's P.O.V.}

-Big sister here! Here!-

The woman shouted patting the seat next to her, Ruby smiled and advanced toward the table; the half demons she knew since they were children now grew up in matured men and women or should she say demons and demonesses? Even now that they were fully matured they continued to address her as big sister.

She sat next to the demoness.

-I have Ruby-nee! I have Ruby-nee!-

She sang happily.

-Not fair!-

A lot protested.

-Now silence into the dining room.-

A maid spoke while clapping her hands, silence descended.

-Today we have a speciality directly coming from Lord Gluttony's kitchen, cocked by he himself; he calls it the Cardinal Menu.-

As she said that different maids began to serve the hungry demons, Ruby took a bit from the meat.

-How does it taste?-

The demon next to her asked.

-It's really sweet, considering who he was.-

Ruby said continuing her dinner.

{Menagerie}

{Amber's P.O.V.}

-We cannot watch anymore! The end is near, Vale was the first, Atlas will be the second! The only question is when our turn will come? Countless lives where destroyed, not only humans but faunus as well were killed! How can we stand here in our safe homes uncaring of what happens around us? Can we still call us living beings even without helping who is in need?-

The words of Ghira echoed through Menagerie.

-If we remain indifferent to everything sooner or later we will find us in need and no one will help, i say to put aside our differences and fight as one against darkness!-

He continued.

-I think that's enough.-

Said Amber who observed the scene from a roof, black cloaked figures bowed before her "let's make this a little more scenographic".

(Control weather: clouds)

She casted her spell and in few seconds grey clouds obscured the sun.

From the crowd in front of Ghire different cloaked figure exited.

-You have guts to challenge the Supreme One Ghira Belladonna.-

One of them said.

-Your foolishness will only bring death.-

Another added.

-Better be killed in battle that begging on the ground before a mad false god.-

Retorted Ghire, most of the cloaked faunus growled.

-Hear me people of Menagerie!-

The amplified voice of Amber echoed through the island.

-The Supreme Being of Calamity, Lord Ulbert Alain Odle, will spare every faunus who will submit to him and follow him in the new world he will create! But in this world there is no space for degraded races such is humanity! Ghira Belladonna is tricking you, he want to oppose the birth of the new world, a world without discrimination and with endless peace! Why would you fight against this? Isn't equality what you desired the most? If you fight you will surely die, but the Supreme One do not desire to harm faunus so if you will bow you will live and see with your own eyes the new world, a better world, without grimm and humans! All he ask of you in return is to stand aside! This is an ultimatum, i'm sure you all will make the right choice!-

She smirked, the seeds of Chaos were flourishing quickly.

{Abyssal Hell: Ulbert's room}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

The girl laying on the bed opened her eyes only to meet a humanoid goat's face in front of her.

-Slept well?-

The demon god asked.

-Yes, it's really comforting when you hug me so tightly.-

She said while her tail caressed his claws.

-Isn't this... you know... more like... a position for lovers?-

She asked blushing.

-Me and my sister did it pretty much every night, we didn't have two beds and winter tends to be cold, and it's not like you are going to be held like this by other males.-

He said.

-Mom says that soon a lot of men will approach me.-

She said.

-They will need to beat me to death before i allow them to touch you... you are my flower, and mine you will remain.-

He muttered the last part.

-I think i promised to play with Ruby and the others today, so i need to get up.-

She smiled, he reluctantly removed his clawed hands from her waist, she got up and dressed ready to leave.

-See you soon Ulbert.-

She said closing the door behind her "i will castrate them all... no, burn them would be better..." he thought watching the closed door.

(Message)

(Greed: Ulbert-sama Atlas fell, they are finally delivering that human and his son to us.)

(Ulbert: splendid work Greed i'm on my way.)

(End message)

He rose from the bed and casted his magic.

[Gate]

{Near Atlas}

-The Supreme One is here to judge you, be greteful inferior life forms!-

Greed spoke as the Gate opened and Ulbert exited.

-Everything is in order i suppose?-

He asked watching around.

-Yes Creator, everything is as you asked, they delivered Schnee and his son an hour ago.-

Greed said bowing deeply, Ulbert's eyes fell on the tied white haired man and the boy who seemed a younger version of him.

-So you are Jacques Schnee.-

Stated Ulbert.

-Filthy animal.-

Was his answer, despite the fear his pride seemed to be stronger than his survival instinct.

-HOW DARE YOU SCUM!-

Roared Greed rising his scythe.

-No, it's not your place to judge him.-

Said Ulbert who remained calm.

-You know Schnee... you are the type of human I despise the most, you believe to be superior to everyone else because of status and wealth, in the end you remain a weak human, before someone who doesn't care about wealth or status you will succumb, this is the fate of the arrogant.-

Ulbert said, the man didn't answer.

-For such arrogance you shall be punished.-

(Abyss)

He casted his magic, the ground shattered behind Jacques creating a pit, on the bottom faunus turned into undeads were growling loudly, Ulbert patted Jacques' trembling shoulder.

-You see now... those are all faunus who lived and died miserably thanks to you, all their hate for you don't allow them to ascend, they still need to kill you before they can rest in peace.-

He explained, Jacques' eyes narrowed on him.

-You are monstrous, you are mad!-

He cried out.

-No, i'm Ulbert Alain Odle.-

The demon said pushing him inside the dark abyss, the last thing that was heard before the abyss closed were a loud scream and the happy cries of the undeads.

The Schnne only male heir expression was a mixture of fear and disbelief, his mind couldn't probably process what just happened.

-As for you...-

The demon goat turned toward him.

-I swear eternal loyalty to you alone!-

The boy cried out in fear.

-You are so young and you already have so many different faces, you were born to be a manipulator, an opportunist, but in the end you are like your father, you simply don't care about anything but yourself, there is no place for someone like you among my ranks.-

Ulbert said rising his index finger, the boy freaked out.

-NO I WILL BE USEFUL I SWE-

(Hell's flame)

In few seconds the body of the boy was turned into ashes.

-Now the time has come for Atlas to decay.-

He said emotionlessly.

-Ulbert-sama there is still this one we captured, Winter Schnee, eldest offspring of the vermin, i would like to have her.-

Greed spoke indicating a woman on the ground Ulbert didn't notice before, she was only covering herself with a light cloak,it was just enough to cover her modesty.

-Uhm you are quite the collector Greed, unfortunately humans are a race soon to be extinct, but i'm generous, and since she dissociated herself from her family name i will give her a choice.-

Ulbert turned toward the human.

-Will you bow? Or do you prefer to die?-

He asked dramatically, the woman watched him directly in the eyes, crimson locked with blue.

-If i have to die protecting my country... if that is my fate, so be it.-

She said now standing on her feet, determination in her eyes.

-If only humanity was composed by individuals like you i would have never did what i did.-

Ulbert said rising his hand.

-Since Ironwood death and Vale i thought a lot about it, how an external entity would see us, i realized we would seem pretty stupid and childish; with powers like yours a lot could be done, if you ever has time i would like you to reconsider your plan and actions, this is my last wish.-

She said closing her eyes awaiting the killing blow.

-If only humans could be half of what you are... you have my respect Winter Schnee, i shall not forget you.-

[Hakai]

He watched as her body disintegrated and sighed, there was only two more things to do now, he turned toward the city, countless magic circles began to dance around him "and with this the second falls".

{Mistral: Pyrrha's apartment}

{Pyrrha's P.O.V.}

She laid on the bed, her pants and underwear gone, she could feel it, it was time for the savior to see the light of the world, the savior began to move searching for an exit, it hurt, it hurt so much she had to bit her pillow not to scream or at least suppress the scream.

She could feel it, the baby was advancing toward the entrance of her womanhood.

{Near Atlas}

{Ulbert P.O.V.}

-Ulbert-sama very generous... killing all of them painlessly... so merciful...-

Wrath said.

-There has been enough suffering in this world, there is no meaning in creating more.-

Ulbert answered, crimson magic circles dancing around him.

-For those who betray there is no other punishment but be eternally frozen, such is your destiny.-

[Super tier magic: Cocito]

{Mistral: Pyrrha's apartment}

{Pyrrha's P.O.V.}

The pain was unbearable as, what she imagined to be the head, finally exited, her hypothesis was confirmed by a primordial growl.

The remaining part of the body exited easily, she couldn't see the baby since she was exhausted and couldn't even feel her own legs.

Then something rose, it was bipedal, scale all over its body, claws replacing its fingers, red hair erupted from the back of its head; the creature turned to face her, yellow snake like eyes met hers, it was in that moment that Pyrrha noticed that her baby was a she.

-Mommy.-

Her child spoke amazing the young huntress.

-How?-

Pyrrha asked weakly.

-Learn was easy, i heard you speak, i learned.-

Her child said, slowly walking toward her, calculating every step.

-How do i look?-

She asked.

-Beautiful of course my baby.-

Pyrrha answered, the child knelt and pressed her lips on her nipple sucking.

-You are dry.-

She said.

-Sorry.-

Pyrrha apologized.

-Well then... what is my name?-

The baby asked.

{Atlas academy}

{Ulbert P.O.V.}

-So this is what the crypt looks like eh.-

He said observing the giant room.

[Greater explosion]

The magical protected door exploded revealing a wall of water.

-Wait here.-

He ordered to Greed before entering in the water; it was like entering in another dimension, he was floating in an endless empty ocean, his eyes fixed on the relic, a silver goblet, he used his magic to move it and securing it in a wooden box.

He turned to leave when.

-Hikari...-

He froze as he heard the voice, he knew it but it wasn't possible, he turned, there standing into the middle of the ocean was the last person he imagined to meet.

-Sister...-

He mumbled.

 **A.N.**

 **Ohohoh cliffhanger, i initially wrote the chapter to end Atlas' arc but then i felt like i wanted to tease you all so here we are. I will not delete your reviews so feel free to insult me kekeke...**


	40. Christmas Special

**This is a gift sent to me by Don Orbit, i wanted to share it with you, everything from now on belongs to him. Thank you very much and a Happy New Year to all of you.**

Narrator: It was a very snowy day in the land that once had been the territory of Vale as Ulbert and his Family settled down from their dark deeds to spread some Christmas joy in their humble abode.

Ulbert: (watching imps and other demons hanging up Christmas decorations) (rubs his Hands) yes perfect. Absolutely nothing can crash this. Oh I wonder what Mizumi will say.

Mizumi: (appearing next to him from behind [Ulbert is quite tall]) Ulbert, what are they doing?

Ulbert: (tilts head to the side) Eh? (thinks) What the- Is chirstmas not a Holiday in this world? I Need more Information. But first, explaining to do. (speaks) You see Mizumi, where I came from there was a Holiday celebrated around this time of the year. It's a Holiday of love and happiness for your loved ones.

Mizumi: Really? (ears and tail wiggle a Little in childish excitement)

Ulbert: Yes really.

Mizumi: Can I help?

Ulbert: Well... you could tell Ruby and the half demons to help preparing everything.

Mizumi: (salutes in a comical manner) Understood Ulbert-sama! (dashes off)

Ulbert: (as Mizumi is gone Spams [Message] to his Evil Lords) All of you. Get back to the Abyssal Hell. Now.

(the evil Lords teleport to Ulbert's side, safe for Envy who is still unconscious, and kneeled to him)

Demiurge: I beg for forgiveness for having you wait. What do you need Ulbert-sama.

Ulbert: I require a report about the Christmas preparation you were entrusted with.

Demiurge: (adjusts his glasses) Everything is going as you have planned Ulbert-sama. Though Envy cannot take part in it anymore, we will still be able to complete this great plan of yours at once and this world will kneel to your will.

Ulbert: (nods) Very good very good... (eyes widen) Wait, what do you mean with that last part about Remnant kneeling before me?

Demiurge: Uhm...

Ulbert: Demiurge, what did you do this time?

...

The demon god and his evil Lords walk through the Abyssal Hell as maids and servants open them every door in their way, while others are still busy decorating everything.

Ulbert: So you are saying you had a 'present' prepared for all People on Remnant, Demiurge?

Demiurge: Yes milord. It was made to be fitting for all these lower lifeforms on this world.

Ulbert: And all People on this world would then see my power over them? (slightly sceptical raising of an eyebrow)

Demiurge: Yes, my creator. All of the planet is going to see that you are indeed the most merciful and powerful being that would ever walk this planet.

Ulbert: Than how do you plan to move your present around the world like Santa Clause?

Demiurge: The means to do that are in the throne room.

Ulbert: (thinks) Is bringing one of your creations made for planetary psychological warfare into my throne room necesarry or even a good idea? (enters the throne room as he's greeted by a monstrosity of an item. It was a sleigh in wine red Color with black Spikes on the edges and it was pulled by a group of demonic creatures, resembling a deer with Jet black antlers like blades, but with scaly leathery skin, two claws at each foot and a large pair of bat wings on their backs.)

Demiurge: (adjusts his glasses so the light reflects the light to shield his eyes from the view of the others) The prototype of this 'present'. There are still some Troubles with the Navigation System as well as the agility, but other than that quite a Beauty to behold. I call it the Pain Bringer.

Ulbert: (thinks) It's beautiful. (snapping out of it, speaks) How is it supposed to work?

Demiurge: One of us evil Lords will Need to fly it over the entire planet. Approximately it will only take 4 hours to visit every Settlement on the planet including that... 'self proclaimed godess' and return here.

Gluttony: Demiurge-onii-san. You really are incredible.

Greed: (wants to touch the sleigh, but gets stopped by Wrath who shakes his head)

Ulbert: (frowns) But then one of us won't be here. Christmas is a Holiday for the Family. I'd have prefered it if you all were here.

Demiurge: Yes it is indeed a Problem. Especially since Envy-nee wanted to do this, before her mental state was reduced to what it is now.

Ulbert: Then I believe I have no other choice Demiurge. (takes off his hat and unbuttons his suit)

Evil Lords: ULBERT-SAMA!? (Lust and Sloth blushing madly and drooling, while Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Demiurge blush out of embarrassment)

Demiurge: Father, I think I am not ready for this! But if that is your wish, please use me as you like. (gets smacked by a paperfan held by Lust)

Lust: Demiurge! How dare you steal my Ulbert-sama from me! (restrained by Gluttony)

Ulbert: THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT BY THAT?!

{Meanwhile with Ruby and Mizumi}

Mizumi: Some more decoration over there. And we need more lights over there as well. (organizing the entire decorating process in the half demon quarters as all different half demons hang decorations on the walls and doors)

Ruby: You heard her. Just put it down there.

Half demon 1: Alright! (putting a large box full with decorations near Ruby) Everyone get back! (the half demons make room for Ruby to move and Luvia shields Mizumi)

Ruby: (uses her semblance to speed around the room like a red cyclone as she leaves a trail of decorations in her way everywhere she went until it was all used up amd the wall held no more room for additional things, before she tumbled down on the ground from tripping over a cable) Ah! (grunts in pain, before stopping right in front of the half demons, Luvia and Mizumi)

Half demons: Ruby-nee?!

Luvia: Lady Ruby!

Mizumi: Ruby! (rushes to her only actual friend in the abyssal hell) Ruby, are you alright?

Ruby: (a bit bruised but otherwise fine) I'm (coughes) fine. Just dizzy.

Mizumi: Thank goodness. You're sometimes really worthless Ruby.

Luvia: True that. Light up the lights already.

Half demons: Hai! (put the plug into the socket as the entire corridor was bathed in colorful lights)

Mizumi: Wow!

Ruby: Looks like Demiurge was right about the decorations.

Luvia: Now who wants to make cookies?

Everyone else: HAI!

{A few hours later}

The sleigh flew over Menagerie as Ulbert sat on the reigns of the sleigh in santa costume, while Demiurge was in the back dressed as an elf.

Demiurge: We are over bombing zone now. Shall we begin Ulbert-sama.

Ulbert: Yes. [Control Weather]! (creates thick black clouds as it starts to snow... on a tropical island like Menagerie) Alright, light them up Demiurge.

Demiurge: As you wish father. (grabs a large sac and start throwing presents out of it apparently without a care over the edge of the sleigh) (Each opens a parachute before gliding softly into each house or before everyone's doorsteps) Music on. (presses a button on a scroll as Ghost Rider in the air starts playing)

Ulbert: Who made the playlist again?

Demiurge: That would have been Greed-nii. He apparently downloaded it illegaly from the Dustnet.

Ulbert: I see... Oh there is the house of the Belladonnas. (fly over the large mansion)

Demiurge: What shall we do with these parasites?

Ulbert: (Smiles) Let's give them a Christmas tree.

Demiurge: (adjusts his glasses again in a mischievous way) Of course. (throws a dead tree demon at the house as it crashes through the Roof. One can hear Khali screaming as both demons laugh at their Holiday prank.)

Ulbert: Now to Mistral. Hiya! (the reindeer demons burst into red flames as they accelerated a lot, leaving only a rail of embers in their wake)

{In the Abyssal Hell}

Gluttony. So what shall it be. Men have more tender flesh, so women are softer. However, men usually have more meat than fat. Also I don't know what Ulbert-sama would rather eat. (puts his Hand on his chin) Maybe a child would do? No better not. He might see that offensive against Mizumi. I wonder how she tastes... (drools before angry Papa Ulbert enters his mind) Nope nope nope! Not going to do that! In any case, a virgin would be the best. (Note: They are demons.)

Greed: (in the doorstep) And where do you intent to take one from nii-san?

Gluttony: (nearly jumping out of his skin) Greed, what are you doing here?! This is my room.

Greed: We all work for preparations for Ulbert-sama's return. I wondered if you need help. Unfortunately I don't have virgins in my collection.

Gluttony: You really are related to Lust.

Greed: (laughs heartly) So are you. Otherwise you wouldn't have taken that redhead, now wouldn't you?

Gluttony: (narrows eyes) What do you mean?

Greed: You cannot keep any secrets from me. I know you would have wanted to eat her out more than just once.

Gluttony: (blushes) What?

Greed: (holds up a scroll with a certain 18+ Video of Gluttony and Pyrrha)

Gluttony: Give me that! (tries to tackle Greed to the ground who flew off into the corridor)

Greed: Nope! That's mine!

Gluttony: GREED! (runs after Greed while morphing into his demon form)

{Meanwhile with Ulbert and Demiurge}

The demon god and his helper spread Christmas joy over all well behaving children. But those that were naughty and mean only received the rod at Christmas.

Ulbert: (flying over the clouds above Mistral as he watches Demiurge, Lifting a present bigger than the sleigh itself over his head) Will it work? Our 'reindeers' burned down the last villages with their flame breaths after all.

Demiurge: True, however Mistral's unique architecture makes it very easy to attack like this.

Ulbert: Very clever Demiurge. Now give These People what they deserve.

Demiurge: (Thors the present down as it crashed not only through the Haven Academy, scaring not only Lionheart, but also Team RNLWOQ, but also through all layers of the City, before landing on the lowest layer. People looked at the box in confusion as many People had been scared from the loud noise. Some even had fallen to their deaths through the holes. Then a Jingle bells melody began playing out of the box as the thugs and criminals of Mistral looked confused at the box. But as the last note played, the present exploded, destroying the lower layers of the City and making the rest of it collapse like a house made of Cards. Jaune, Weiss, Oscar and the others survived that for some reason. Qrow however just cried over the loss of his alcohol.)

Ulbert: (listening to sweet cries of Panic and fear as the actual Jingle bells Plays from the scroll) Perhaps we should now move to Salem. (flies off with the sleigh)

{An hour later}

At Salem's Domain it was not very Christmas like. Land of shadows, birthing pools of grimm and massive spires of rock and Crystal instead of warm lights and cheers. Grimm roamed the place and giant nevermores circled in the sky as suddenly santa came to town.

Giant Nevermores: (burnt to death by reindeer demons' fire breaths)

Demiurge: Ulbert-sama. The present is ready.

Ulbert: Very good! [Amplify Voice]! (volume increased like through a speaker) Salem. I've not forgotten the rudeness you have shown during our first Meeting. So I'm forced to punish you now. (nods at Demiurge as he throws the present over Salem's Castle as the ribbons come undone.) With coal.

The present opens as a hailstorm of large chunks of black coal about the size of trucks rain down like Meteors on the Castle, crashing through Windows, walls and the Roof alike. A large part of the Castle got destroyed and all grimm that were unlucky to be there were crushed. The hailstorm lasted for 5 full minutes until the present's paper itself landed on the mountain of coal.

Ulbert: [Fireball]. (shoots the paper as the entire landscape is set on fire) (sweatdrops) That was a bit much. Demiurge what exactly did Sloth do in Vacuo. (flies back to the Abyssal Hell)

Demiurge: She said something about a purge going on there.

{In Vacuo}

Civilian: Run for your lives.

Woman: Why my child?! Why!

Lots of people ran away as an army of undead ran through the city. Trapped within the walls that were meant to protect them a magic virus similiar to the Black Death had infested the city and grew out of control in contact with dust infused bodies. Faunus were immune, but had to outrun the reanimated dead. Most people made it to the slums surrounding the city, while some survived that night in bildings that were secured like fortresses like large factories of the Schnee Dust Company. However the casualities were still in the hundreds, before even the undead died from the very infection that had brought them back.

{Later in the Abyssal Hell}

Ulbert: (climbing out the sleigh as Demiurge let a few demons bring the sleigh and reindeer demons away) Now then shall we?

Demiurge: I'd be more than honored.

The two open the door to the great hall as a Long table was decorated with al kinds of food and decorations. Maids were already there to serve their masters and the Evil Lords, the half demons Mizumi and Ruby were already there waiting for Ulbert and Demiurge.

Mizumi: (with the others) Welcome home Ulbert-sama! Demiurge-sama.

Ulbert: (almost dying from the cuteness overload) It's good to be back guys. Now let's start.

In that night the demons celebrated more than just their victory over the other kingdoms. They also celebrated that they were with their loved ones. Or at least most of them were. And at midnight Ulbert rose his glass to make a toast.

Ulbert: My dear friends, children and subordinates. Never could I have experienced such joy as today. A year ago we came into this world knowing nothing. Now we are not even at the peak of our power and no one could become dangerous for us. However, while our goal's completion is at Hand, we must still be wary of this world as we don't know everything. I, Ulbert Alain Odle, shall destroy everyone who dares to harm my precious family and all opposition and protect all those that swear their loyalty to me. However, I'm not most grateful for all our achievements. What I'm most proud of and grateful for is the fact that all of you, are here today. I cannot thank you enough for this. (bows his head as he thinks) I wish Envy was here.

And as if there was a god in the universe a christmas miracle happened as the door suddenly swung open as a familiar Crow demon in a tight bondage outfit came inside, drawn in by the scent of food.

Envy: Food~ (weakly as she almost collapses on her wobbly legs)

Evil Lords: Envy-nee! (Group hug the bird demon as she is almost squeezed to death by her siblings, especially Wrath who lifted them all up in a bone crushing hug)

Envy: Can't breathe...

Wrath: (Drops the siblings as Envy is helped up by Demiurge)

Gluttony: I'm so sorry, Envy-nee.

Envy: Huh? What happened?

Ulbert: Don't worry. Everything is fine now my child.

Envy: U-Ulbert-sama! (bows) I'm sorry for interrupting...

Greed: What are you talking about? That wouldn't be a Party without you.

Sloth: (yawns) Yeah come now and eat. You have been unconscious for days and weeks.

Envy: NANI?!

Everyone else than Envy: (laughing at her cluelessness)

And as Pyrrha did her best to hide her demon spawn. When Adam Taurus saw his present, a demonic katana. When Sienna read a Report while eying the present on her desk. When Yang was watching the news in terror and rage. But most importantly as ulbert Alain Odle watched his creations laugh and Chat together in a not so stiff way than usually, he knew and the world knew it was Christmas.

Merry Christmas and a happy new year.


	41. The essence of a soul

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Sorry for the delay but i'm actually through an exam period, i'm studying a lot for my first exams and cannot concentrate on anything else, i hope this will satisfy you for some time.**

 **Reviews**

 **UndeadLord22: Thank you, once i finish the story i will correct all the chapters; about length, people are already killing me for teasing them with Continental War, also there is really nothing more to say in this story, it is reaching its end and i'm quite proud of how it is coming out.**

 **Aircraft Carrier Kaga: I sent you a PM you only need to answer, log in your account and select the voice Private Message.**

 **Don Orbit: Yes Ulbert is really fucked up if compared to Momonga, don't forget that this story began with his attempted suicide; also you have no idea what a twist the finale will be kukuku...**

 **Garret Burnnopp: Hakai seemed the only spell that could kill without further pain.**

Chapter 29: The essence of a soul

{?}

{Ulbert's P,O,V.}

-S-sister...?-

Ulbert whispered.

-What have you done Hikari?-

She asked.

-I changed the world, i will bring peace.-

He said mechanically.

-I know that your intentions are good but how can you bring peace and happiness while spreading only destruction and despair?-

She asked.

-I...-

He didn't know what to say, that situation just felt so... impossible but at the same time rational; watching his sister made a flame, long ago extinguished, burn again in his cold heart, a hope he lost long ago.

-Watch yourself... what this world has done to you...-

She reached and hugged him tightly.

-Don't worry, i will take care of you from now on, just remain here with me forever...-

She whispered.

{Mistral: Pyrrha's apartment}

{Pyrrha's P.O.V.}

-Dusk...-

Pyrrha whispered.

-Dusk... my name is Dusk... my name, it is mine...-

The new named demon smiled at her mother, this was her baptism, to receive a name from their creator was the greatest moment for an NPC, it create a bond between the two, even if Pyrrha couldn't possibly know that.

-And my mission is to kill my father and his boss.-

Dusk said.

-Yes, free this world from this blinding darkness, bring to all of us the light of freedom... become the Savior.-

Pyrrha confirmed.

-You need to be strong, kill and devour, grow and develop until you are ready.-

She continued patting her baby head.

-Now free them Dusk... free us all...-

(A.N. Who can guess the quote here have my deepest respect)

She closed her eyes as her child descended on her, mouth opened; slowly she began to lose consciousness and finally fell in the dark oblivion called death.

{?}

{Ulbert's P,O,V.}

-I missed you so much...-

He said still embracing her.

-I love you little brother, more than anything else.-

She said.

-Me too.-

This was it, this was the world he wished for, a silent happiness, enjoying the embrace of his beloved one; why should he care about that excuse of a world called Remnant? His creations can do what they want with it, but even now there was something that was missing, a hole still empty in his heart, a weak voice in his head whispered unknown words to him.

-Ulbert.. Ulbert...-

The voice was familiar.

-Mizumi.-

He said in realization.

-Yes dear brother?-

His sister asked, in that moment a figure hugged him from behind, it was small and familiar, it was the young Faunus Mizumi.

-Don't leave me alone Ulbert.-

The fox girl said.

-Don't listen brother i'm the only one you need.-

The human said tightening her embrace.

-I...-

It was incredible how that moment of peace was turned upside down and became a painful choice.

{Abyssal Hell}

{Demiurge's P.O.V.}

-Oh this is interesting.-

The arc devil spoke.

-What is it Doctor?-

The dark red haired young girl with a black eyepatch on her left eye asked.

-After studying one of them i can finally say what is so special about your eyes.-

-And that would be?-

The girl asked.

-I will try to explain it easily so you may understand; before everything you must understand what Dust is... you see Dust is a refined soul.-

The demon began.

-Soul?-

She asked perplexed.

-Yes indeed, when you use you soul, or as you call it Aura, you are actually using only a minimal fraction of the soul's potential, i like to call this the raw potential; when the person dies and their soul divide from the body it's the moment when the refining process begins, it can take years, but in the end the soul crystalize becoming a perfectly refined soul, or as you call it Dust.-

The demon explained.

-It's for this reason that there are various types of Dust, it depends on the soul inside it, when you use your semblance you can already have a glimpse of what type of Dust your soul will become; in your case i would say Wind Dust.-

He continued with a smirk.

-It's ironic how you humans declare to be the pinnacle of evolution and still use what remain of your dead ancestors to fight, it's almost like using a dead body to beat up a Grimm, it's barbaric, not that i expected something more from inferior life forms.-

He chuckled.

-Now returning to your question, your eyes allow you to use the full extent of your soul's power without going through the long process of refining and the fact that you are still alive amplify its power as well.-

He concluded.

{?}

{Ulbert's P,O,V.}

His soul was broken screaming for salvation, he had to choose between the two most important persons in his life and choosing one would hurt the other.

-You replaced me otouto... that's so cruel... do i mean so little to you?-

His sister asked.

-No... i... i...-

He didn't know what to say.

-You left me... what have they done to you?... it pains me to see you like this... with the body of a monster...-

At those words something snapped in his mind and he pushed her away from him.

-You are not my sister! She would never call me a monster no matter how i looked! You are just a pale imitation fueled by my regrets and delusions!-

He shouted, his 'sister' trembled .

-That's not true i-

[Flamenado]

The flames engulfed the figure of his 'sister' while he left the cursed room, hate filling his eyes for being manipulated in such a easy way, he will enjoy killing whoever created this places.

{Mistral}

{Faunus' P.O.V.}

He knocked on the door, there were strange noises coming from inside the apartment and his daughter couldn't sleep.

The door opened revealing a small child no older than three, she had scales over her body and snake like eyes, "a faunus" he thought.

-Where are your parents?-

He tried gently.

-I live alone with my mom, do you want to speak with her?-

She asked.

-Uhm yes thank you.-

He said.

-Come inside.-

He did as she said and she closed the door.

-This way.-

She said guiding him through the house.

-Please sit i will call my mother.-

She said indicating a sofa; the first thing he noticed was the stench in the air, for some reason it made him uncomfortable but he sat anyway, the child entered into a room closing the door behind her.

The stench was unbearable, he trembled uncomfortably, his faunus' instinct told him to leave, the only thing illuminating the whole living room was a lamp in a corner, as a result the whole place was quite dark.

His foot hit something, he knelt to see what it was; it resembled a piece of clothe but he couldn't say it for sure thanks to the almost non existing light and the fact that it was for the most part hidden under the sofa; he freed the clothe from the sofa only to discover that it wasn't a clothe, it seemed more like a costume with hair and everything, it was too small for the child to wear it and touching it better it resembled more skin than plastic an the internal part was damp; he dropped it immediately and rose ready to live that place at once.

In that moment his nose detected the origin of the stench, it was coming from the door next to the lamp; with all his courage he advanced toward the door and slowly opened it, the room was dark but, with the little light coming from the lamp, the border of a bed could be seen and a feminine figure lying on it.

-Miss?-

He tried, nothing.

-Miss!-

He tried again, a bit louder this time, still nothing; the faunus knelt to grab the lamp and used it to light the room and his blood froze; what he thought was a woman turned out to be a woman if not that she was missing the inferior half of her body, an arm and almost all her head.

The lamp fell from his grip and as it touched the ground it broke leaving everything in darkness, the faunus stumbled back trying to flee that place, he run toward the door and tried to open it, it was locked, in that moment his whole body froze as he heard a deep hiss coming from behind him, small fingers clenched around his legs and before wetting himself and fall into unconsciousness he heard three words.

-Dinner... isss... ssserved.-

 **A.N.**

 **How was it? Creepy? Have you felt something? Let me know in the reviews!**


	42. Special 5 Wrath's settings

Wrath's settings

Wrath is a demon of the drake clan; he has been created together with his three twin sisters and two twin brothers, he learned from his big brother and leader Demiurge that the final goal of their creation is to destroy all the inferior races and to obey to the true Demon God.

Wrath is usually silent and composed for the most part of the time but when angered nothing his capable of stopping him.

Among the six Evil Lords he is considered the strongest, he posses incredible strength that mixed with his outstanding resistance make him the perfect tank; his claw are perfect to rip off the armor of his opponent and cause them to bleed copiously, he is also the only one among his twin siblings who can't transform in a human like form.

His fighting style is based on his strength, the only option for his opponents is to dodge.

Family come always as a priority to him and he swore to obliterate anyone who dare damage his brothers and sisters.

His consciousness is formed by a multitude of raging souls that turn him in a killing machine when losing control over them.

His current title is 'First unholy angel'


	43. The Prelude of the End

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **Don Orbit: from where you got the idea that the Evil Lords will like Dusk? After all she is an half breed, a mistake that shouldn't ever be born; with this i don't say you are wrong but at the same time i wonder from where your theory cames out.**

 **General Feng Xiang: i can't answer to that because it would be spoiler, i can only say that from now on death will rule...**

 **Garret Burnnopp the Observer: as i said before can't answer to that but the emotions will come (with the traumas), let me just build up the story a little more.**

 **100.000 VIEWS THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Hi dear readers i'm done with exams for now so i'm here again, unfortunately i have an operation next week, nothing too serious but since it is my first i'm a little worried, also i will not be able to move a lot for the next few weeks so i don't know when next chapter will come out; enough of my problems, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 30: The prelude of the end

{Abyssal Hell}

{Mizumi's P.O.V.}

She advanced toward the door as she did for the last few days and as it happened before her mother stopped her hand before she could knock.

-Ulbert-sama do not desire to be disturbed.-

Her mother said the same words everytime she tried to contact him.

-But it has been a week.-

The girl protested, yes it has been a week since Ulbert returned and locked himself in his room without food or water.

-Master knows what he is doing, do not expect to understand him, in times like this the only thing we can do is have faith in him.-

Mizumi remained silent but down inside she knew she couldn't accept such an explanation.

-Demiurge nii-sama.-

Lust said as she spotted the arch devil at the end of the corridor.

-Lust is Ulbert-sama still in his room?-

He asked, concern could be heard in his voice.

-Yes...-

She confirmed, Demiurge shook his head.

-This is troublesome... if it goes on like this he may leave us again... after Envy's failure... we have been created to be the perfect servants, something like failure cannot be tolerated.-

The devil muttered to himself leaving both Lust and Mizumi alone.

{Gluttony's kitchen}

{Gluttony's P.O.V.}

Gluttony slammed the door as he entered in his favourite room.

-Today you aren't lucky, i'm already pissed off, i don't know why but i feel like i lost something important and you are gonna pay for it.-

He said to the chained naked boy tied against the wall.

-Today you aren't screaming, did i not heal your vocal cords last time?-

He asked without expecting a reply, he grabbed a saw from the wall.

-Or maybe...-

He began to walk toward him.

-You finally understood that...-

With his free hand he grabbed the boy's face violently turning it toward himself, making contact with his empty eyes.

-That the only filthy animal here is you...-

He rose the saw over his head.

-CARDIN!-

His laugh echoed for many hours in the room together with the sound of his tool.

{Mistral}

{Dusk's P.O.V.}

"Perfect" she thought as she left her used skin on the ground, in no more than 10 days she already reached the period of puberty, she now looked like a 14 years old girl, she had to thanks her innate skill [Devourer] that she inherited from her father for this.

She jumped down from the mountain of bones and half eaten bodies, some of them were powerful huntsmen now reduced to a bloody pulp.

"Kill, eat, grow... Kill, eat, grow... Kill, eat, grow... Kill, eat, grow... Kill, eat, grow... Kill, eat, grow... Kill, eat, grow..." she continued to repeat the mantra constantly in her mind.

"I wonder how much difference there is between me and father now? From mother's memories i can deduce his fighting style. To fight him with one of his partners would be a suicide but in a one vs one i can still beat him if i play the trump card mother gave me well" she thought.

(Invisibility)

She casted her spell leaving silently the building with the corpses "now i must find where he hides and mother's memories gave me some paths".

{Menagerie}

{Amber's P.O.V.}

-War, war never change; this is a truth the Great One bestowed upon us, the mortals continue to fight to gain what they recognize as power, but they are blind, they know nothing of true power, they destroy and consume everything in their meaningless quest only to finally fail by the hands of their own people; an endless cycle of pain and suffering such is the definition gave to us by the Supreme One, in his infinite mercy he shall end the cycle for us; but even with this knowledge there are still mortals who resist and fight him! Then i ask you, do you recognize these fools as your leaders? Do you want to remain trapped in this endless cycle only to be stepping stones for those who were lucky enough to be born with a higher status? Do you still want to bow to the ones who protect this way of thinking?"

Amber proclaimed to the crowd.

-NO!-

They roared as one.

-And is for people like you and me that the Supreme Being of Calamity descended! Two kingdoms already fell, the stoic Vale and ruthless Atlas are no more! But the one you call leader still want to fight this change, the change we awaited for thousands of years! So what should we do to this person who dares call himself your leader but never take in consideration what you desire?-

The demon asked.

-Kill him!-

-Skin him!-

-Drawn him!-

-Burn him!-

-He and his family!-

-Burn them!-

-Burn them! Burn them! Burn them! Burn them! Burn them! Burn them! Burn them! Burn them! Burn them! Burn them!...-

The angry roars of the crowd echoed in the square.

-The people have spoken! The heretics shall be burned and purified by the flames of our God!-

At her words the faunus roared once more in approval and so the rebellion begun.

{Abyssal Hell}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

He watched his claws, perfectly sharp and deadly, instruments of destruction, bringers of doom for countless souls and his sister... more specifically the copy of his sister that he destroyed without second thoughts.

The horror of what he has done hit him only many hours later, since then he locked himself in his room; cold, brutal, ruthless... has he really become lik this? Was it really wrong to try and change the world through despicable means? It's not like the way Touch Me wanted to change the world ever worked... right? Humans listen only when their very life is on the line.

-Ahahahahahahahah...-

He didn't know what was so funny about it but he still laughed.

-I subdued half of the planet and i'm still here questioning my ethic... that's pathetic... the only path left to me it's to go ahead... now then let's visit Vacuo...-

 **A.N.**

 **Nothing to say today, review, we are reaching the end so i would like to know how do you think the principal and secondary stories will end.**


	44. Final march, Python and Dragon

-Destruction- normal speech

"Creation" thought

[Armageddon] magic

(Hellfire) silent magic

{Ulbert} change of P.O.V. or location

*BOOM* sounds

 **Reviews**

 **Xonjax: I can't promise that but glad you enjoy the story**

 **rmarcano321: Indeed**

 **Don Orbit: Always listen to your older siblings!**

Chapter 31: The final march, the vengeful python and the blond dragon

{Mistral}

{Dusk's P.O.V}

The demon snake observed the group of people pass in through a empty alleyway, a grown up man and five kids, all trained warriors but for her they weren't different from every other civilian; she measured strength in meters not centimeters

Silently she descended from the wall and grabbed the blonde boy placing her claws on his throat.

-Well well well... look what we have here...-

She said as all the huntsmen drew their weapons.

-There's no need for weapons... it's not like they can harm me at this point.-

She continued.

-Strange request from a demon who took our friend as a hostage.-

Retorted Weiss.

-Noh it's not like i'm going to kill him, he is just an assurance that you will answer me truthfully... and believe me... i will know if you are lying and he won't like it.-

Dusk said pressing her claws against his throat.

-Now let's calm down, Qrow lower your weapon and answer to her.-

The tan skinned boy said with a deep voice, the silence descended for few seconds.

-Okay ask.-

Said Qrow lowering his weapon.

-Where are the Evil Lords?-

She began.

-I don't know.-

A predictable answer but true nonetheless.

-Where is their base?-

She continued.

-No idea.-

Also true.

-Where is... Raven Branwen?-

-Not a clue.-

A lie.

-Don't... lie... to me...-

She said as a drop of blood fell on the ground.

-He isn't lying, we don't know where she is but we know where her tribe is, now you can let him go miss Nikos.-

The boy said surprising everyone, even Dusk.

-Who are you?-

She asked.

-My name is Ozpin, now please let him go.-

The boy said, she let the blonde go and licked her claws.

-You are delicious you know? I may come back for more in the future.-

She smiled slyly at him.

-Pyrrha...-

He stuttered.

-My mother is dead, she became my first meal after i was born.-

She said avoiding his eyes.

-You are a monster...-

He spatted in disgust.

-Perhaps you are right; but i'm still the monster this world needs to destroy all the others.-

She said.

-Now where i can find this place you speak about...-

{Abyssal Hell}

{Ulbert's P.O.V.}

-Let the council of war begin.-

Said Ulbert as all the Evil Lords sat around the circular table with a map of Remnant placed on it.

-Your plans are proceeding as expected my lord, Vale is gone, Atlas is frozen in a block of ice with all its citizens, Menagerie is in open rebellion in your name, once we take Vacuo nothing will remain; the age of humanity reached its end and all thanks to you.-

Demiurge said.

-There is always Mistral.-

Said Gluttony.

-They are hopeless, without the other kingdoms they will slowly fall, drowning in their own faeces.-

Countered Lust.

-We will march with our full power on Vacuo, destroy everything that stand in our way, take the relic and bring me victory.-

Ulbert ordered.

-But milord-

Demiurge began.

-You will do as ordered, Gluttony you remain here during our absence, take care of the base and your sister; Demiurge you will find the relic we missed in Vale, all the others will fight in this last battle; and this time i myself will descend on the battlefield.-

He declared.

-Yes Ulbert-sama!-

All his subordinates accepted his orders.

-I already have an idea for the relic my Creator.-

Spoke Demiurge with a sly smile on his face.

-And me Ulbert? What i'm going to do?-

Asked Mizumi.

-You will remain here, Gluttony will protect you.-

He said while patting her head.

-No i want to come too!-

She protested.

-No! It will be dangerous, you are safe here, i will not hear another word of protest from you! It is important you remain safe.-

He said.

-I want to be useful! I don't want to be your weakness anymore!-

She shouted.

-I have no weaknesses! I don't want to lose someone important to me again!-

He shouted back.

-It's only because i look like your sister...-

She muttered.

-Go to your room, we will speak about this when i return!-

He ordered, she left the room without another word, the Evil Lords remained silent and unmoving.

-Where the hell is Raven?-

Ulbert spatted.

-In Mistral milord, she is using her tribe to cause problems...-

Sloth said.

-Then what are you waiting for? Execute your orders!-

He ordered, fury in his tone.

-Yes Ulbert-sama!-

They stormed out of the room leaving him alone "what am i doing?... that rage was not mine... those words where not mine... what is happening to me?..."

{Forest in Mistral}

{Dusk's P.O.V.}

Sneaking around a forest full of traps while searching for the most dangerous criminal tribe in Remnant wasn't exactly was she expected to do today.

It's not like she was scared, no if there was something good that came from her father was the fact that she couldn't feel something mundane like fear.

No, she only felt excitement at the idea of fighting someone as strong as The Champion.

She sniffed searching for the smell she felt before, sweat and blood, they were easy to find; using her illusions she moved quickly and silently , the forest helped her, no one tried to control the growth of the plants so it was easy to blend in it.

...

The camp wasn't hard to find, it was big, after all they were a bold group, they thought to be untouchable.

She knew where to search, being an high level demon helped if you wanted to find another member of your race.

Finally she spotted her, she stood tall and prideful before her minions, Dusk needed to be fast, a surprise attack from behind is everything she needed.

Ten meters now between them... seven... four... two... she took out the lance that previously belonged to her mother... one... as she prepared to pierce through her heart a shout stopped her and almost made her drop her invisibility.

-DON'T YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF MY MOTHER EVER AGAIN!-

The angry shout came from a pair of meters in front of her, she turned her head to spot the source of the voice, she was a young blond girl, Yang was her name if her memories were right, she had red blood eyes and a metallic arm.

-That's something that you or i can't change, i'm your mother now and forever.-

Raven answered.

-Mother you say! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I CRIED ALONE?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY SISTER WAS KIDNAPPED?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY ARM WAS RIPPED OFF MY BODY?!-

The blonde yelled in rage as her hair seemed to become golden flames.

-Do you think i enjoy it naive child?! You know nothing! You understand nothing! I saved your life too many times already, sometimes at the risk of my own! You who live ignoring the world around you and concentrating only on what happen to you have no right to speak even less to judge!-

Raven yelled back losing her calm tone; while the two were arguing Dusk proceeded to place magical exploding mines all around the camp, their yelling was enough to allow her to do so undisturbed "now then let's proceed with the original plan".

She silently approached again her distracted target, slowly rose her lance ready to pierce through her heart.

-YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!-

The blond roared before launching an assault against her mother who dodged, the fist connected with Dusk's face interrupting her spell and turning her visible again.

Everyone was surprised at the sudden reveal of the demon's presence while Dusk mentally cursed ignoring the fist that made contact with her face.

-Stupid idiot! You ruined it all! I could have killed her easily now i have to make a mess out of it!-

Dusk snorted as she rose at her full height ignoring the shocked expression on both Raven and Yang faces.

-What are you waiting for?! Take out your weapons!-

Roared Raven, but as the first bandit moved the magical mines detonated in a great white explosion.

As the light died down nothing remained of the most feared tribe but their leader with a confused expression that quickly turned into rage.

-Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm Raven, champion of the Supreme Being of Calamity, and you will pay for interfering with my plan!-

As those words left her lips she launched an assault on Dusk, she rolled to avoid the strike.

[Eternal Darkness]

She used the skill to completely blind her opponent, Raven grunted as she couldn't see her opponent anymore.

[Agility Boost III]

[Grand Claws Storm]

Dusk launched a storm of claws against the blind Raven who smirked in return.

[Greater evasion]

[Lesser physical barrier]

The majority of the claws were easily avoided while the few which hit were deflected by a barrier.

Dusk used that moment to strike forward with her lance that pierced through the barrier and impaled the other demon, Raven jumped back with the lance still through her heart coughing out black blood.

-You forgot something... i am a Carreau... I HAVE NO HEART!-

She shouted as the effect of [Eternal Darkness] dissipated, she reached to the lance with one hand but before she could remove it...

[Activation: Cursed Seal of the Demon Lord]

Dusk activated the seal she placed on the weapon days ago, the lance glowed as black cracks appeared everywhere and then it exploded, the wound on Raven chest began to bleed copiously.

-Tsk.-

Raven clenched her teeth in pain.

[Regeneration]

Nothing happened, Raven cursed loudly as she reached a new level of pain.

[Poison greater antidote]

[Greater healing]

Again nothing happened.

-It's useless! You are too weak to be able to remove a demon lord level seal! You will die here from my claws or bleeding out!-

She said.

[Greater Teleportation]

Raven tried but something negated her spell.

-[Dimensional Lock] is quite a good skill don't you think?-

Dusk mocked her attempt to flee.

-Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!...-

Raven screamed in pain and rage.

[Blood skill: Rage of the Heartless Demon]

That was the trump card of a Carreau, it drained all her defenses and boosted her attack and agility, if not killed quickly she could become a really dangerous opponent.

Raven body morphed to reveal her true form, she almost seemed a evil dryad; long branches moved protectively around her body, her skin color changed becoming similar to wood in look and color, her crimson eyes shined more than ever between the abomination she became.

[Death tree lances]

Branches shot toward her, she jumped to avoid them but they followed after her.

[Gravity Deflection]

The branches completely lost their target slamming on the ground.

[Invisible shot]

[Thousand Needles of Death]

"An invisible attack!" Dusk screamed in her head.

[Mid Physical Fortification]

Most of the invisible thorns bounced away while few penetrated her skin causing almost no damage.

She landed on the ground breathing heavily "I need to hit the principal body, even a single good landed hit could kill her by now".

She jumped again.

[Hellish Fire Storm]

A giant wave of flames descended on Raven.

[Impenetrable magic shield]

The purple barrier defended her from the flames, Dusk landed some meters from her.

[Arms of Death]

Two giant branches shot toward Dusk, she smirked "to slow", her eyes widened in shock as her legs refused to move.

[Greater Evasion]

Even that was useless her body didn't want to move, the branches hit her hard slamming her again a rock, "What is going on here?" she thought as she coughed blood.

-Ahahahahah it seems like the poison began to affect you! Normally it would be instant but it seems that you had a certain resistance to it, well now it doesn't matter!-

"Poison?... The needles!" She internally realized as Raven approached her.

[Prison of the Death Tree]

Branches erupted from the ground tying her limbs.

-It's over! NOW YOU DIE!-

[Cannon of the Heartless Demon]

The branches formed a wooden cannon that was charging itself through Raven's remaining mana.

"I don't have enough mana to take that hit! That kind of direct hit could destroy instantly even a high level demon! I need to use my trump card if i want to survive!"

-DIE!-

Spatted Raven, in that moment a yellow flash flew toward her from behind, the hit interrupted the skill and sent Raven fly some meters away, the yellow flash jumped on her continuing to punch her furiously on the face; in the meantime the branches that blocked Dusk disappeared leaving her paralyzed on the ground.

Few minutes later the effect of the poison dissipated and she could move again, slowly she rose and walked toward Raven and the blond fury.

-WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS MY SISTER?!-

Yang yelled slamming another fist on a bloody almost unconscious Raven, her body returned to her original form.

-S-she's... a-at... the b-base...-

The broken form of Raven muttered.

-WHERE IS THE BASE?!-

The blond asked.

-G-go to hell... i-i will be w-waiting for you t-there...-

With those words she closed her eyes stopping to breath forever.

-FUCK!-

The blond roared rising a fist and slamming it on a tree making it fly away.

-I can help you if you can help me.-

Dusk said, Yang turned toward her, seeming to notice only now her presence.

-Y-you are...-

She began hesitantly.

-Her daughter.-

Dusk answered.

-How can you help me?-

Yang asked.

-When i devour someone i gain their experience and memory, i can see where the base is through them.-

Dusk explained gaining a disgusted look from Yang.

-And what do you want in return?-

The blond asked.

-I want to kill my father, i will need someone to distract the others and leave me alone with him, otherwise i will not stand a chance.-

Dusk said, it could be dangerous but there was no other choices and Yang knew it.

-Deal.-

She spatted, Dusk smirked and knelt on Raven's body, ready to begin her banquet.

[Devourer]

 **A.N.**

 **Here we go! The first serious battle in this story, did you like it? Did you expect a different end from the confrontation? Let me know in a Review, i invite you to Review since these are important questions that will help me to improve the quality in the future so don't be shy! Criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
